Quelques textes d'Asgard et des Avengers
by Nanthana14
Summary: Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne surprendra personne me connaissant un peu ;)
1. Coupables

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!** **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS! (uniquement pour ce premier texte)**

 **Quand échouer laisse un sentiment de culpabilité...**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Coupable"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **COUPABLES**_

Il était coupable de la mort qui planait dans le vaisseau, coupable de ce massacre, non de ce génocide qui venait de frapper le peuple d'Asgard. Ces gens qu'il avait tant voulu sauver, il venait de leur faire endurer une mort encore plus horrible que celle que leur promettait Héla. Il avait attiré vers eux le plus grand psychopathe de tout l'univers. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne le lâcherait pas, qu'il le traquerait jusqu'au bout. Après la souffrance et la torture pendant des semaines, des mois… il lui avait promis la mort à cause de son échec… Pourquoi l'avait-il oublié ? Pourquoi avait-il pris le Tesseract ? S'il l'avait laissé sur Asgard, Thanos n'aurait pas été attiré par la gemme de l'espace, il ne serait jamais venu jusqu'ici, mais il n'y avait pas pensé… Non… A ce moment-là, il cherchait surtout un moyen pour sortir des Caves d'Odin, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de ne pas être la première victime de Surtur, car il avait des choses à dire à son frère, des choses qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire dans cette saloperie d'ascenseur et qu'il voulait qu'il entende avant… de se sacrifier pour le sauver comme il s'apprêtait à le faire, parce qu'il était réellement prêt à tout pour sauver la vie de son frère, il ne l'abandonnerait pas... Il devait se racheter pour ce dernier geste dont il n'avait pas mesuré toutes les conséquences. La pierre de l'espace lui avait permis de rejoindre le Commodore d'un battement de cils et le Commodore avait rejoint l'appareil sakaarien tout aussi vite… Non, à ce moment-là, il n'avait plus pensé à Thanos, il avait juste pensé à Thor… Et ce fut seulement quand le Sanctuary leur barra la route qu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire et avec la terreur qui s'empara de lui, se fut la culpabilité qui lui donna presque la nausée…

OooooooooooO

Il était coupable de la mort de celle qu'il aimait. Il aurait voulu que se soit faux, mais il savait que tout venait de lui, de son côté immature dont il jouait un peu trop pour ne pas prendre les choses au sérieux… parce que prendre les choses au sérieux, c'était admettre que le danger était là et qu'il rôdait autour de lui… Mais bon sang, pour une fois dans sa vie, il aurait dû prendre quelque chose au sérieux… parce qu'il l'aimait… Ce n'était pas une amourette, c'était un amour franc et sincère, un amour qu'il savait qu'elle partageait… C'était cela le problème finalement… Cet amour… C'était parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il n'avait pas voulu la tuer, qu'il avait hésité… sans doute trop... Il avait trouvé sa demande si ridicule. Comment pouvait-il tuer celle qui comptait plus que sa propre vie ?… Mais à quoi bon désormais puisqu'elle était morte. Il l'avait laissé repartir avec ce monstre et elle était morte pour rien et sans lui… Surtout sans lui… Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort avec elle ? Cela aurait presque pu donner une fin romantique comme ces vieux films des années 80 auxquels il s'accrochait tant, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas… Elle était morte sans lui, dans des souffrances qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer et il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu la sauver, alors, il allait le tuer… Peu importait le plan, il allait le faire souffrir comme elle avait souffert…

OooooooooooO

Il était coupable de ce qui venait de se passer, de cet échec qui le terrifiait, de la mort de tous ses gens dans tout l'univers, des hurlements de détresse de ceux qui restaient, abasourdis et détruits d'avoir tout perdu. Il était coupable de ne pas avoir mis fin directement à la menace d'un coup sec et brutal comme il savait pourtant le faire. Mais, à ce moment précis, ça ne lui était même pas passé pas la tête à vrai dire… Non… A ce moment-là, égoïstement, il ne pensait pas aux autres, ni aux conséquences de ses choix… Il pensait à son peuple qu'il avait sauvé d'une mort atroce pour lui en proposer une autre encore plus barbare... Il pensait à Heimdall qui avait sauvé Hulk dans un ultime sacrifice et il pensait à Loki… Surtout à Loki finalement… Ce petit frère qu'il aimait plus que tout, plus qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué d'ailleurs et qui lui avait sauvé la vie en sacrifiant la sienne sans hésitation. Il pensait à sa douleur, à son agonie et à son dernier regard, rempli de demande de pardon et de sacrifice inéluctable… Il voyait son corps sans vie jeté à ses pieds comme un vulgaire paquet et le sourire satisfait du monstre qui venait de le tuer avec tant de sauvagerie. Alors, à ce moment précis, oui, il n'avait pensé à plus rien d'autre qu'à sa vengeance. Il avait laissé son impulsivité prendre le dessus, comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il avait tant de mal à se contrôler… et pourquoi au final ? Pour ne réussir ni à se venger, ni à sauver tous ces gens… Il avait échoué… Lamentablement échoué… Il n'était plus rien et surtout pas un dieu. Il n'était plus qu'un homme qui avait tout perdu… Et à qui chaque survivant devait la mort d'un être cher… Un homme qui n'était pas digne du sacrifice de son frère…

OooooooooooO

Il était coupable de la mort de ses compagnons… De tous ces compagnons, ceux qu'il connaissait à peine comme celui qu'il connaissait mieux… Ce gamin qui l'admirait avec tant de passion et qu'il aurait dû renvoyer sur terre… Ce gamin qui était mort dans ses bras en le suppliant, en l'implorant… Il ne voulait pas mourir… C'était bien normal, il était si jeune, il avait tout l'avenir devant lui et un avenir brillant. Il l'aimait bien ce gosse. Il était agaçant, mais plutôt doué et son enthousiasme l'amusait au final… Alors, le voir se sentir mourir, sentir son corps s'accrocher au sien pour qu'il l'aide, comme si le fait de le serrer dans ses bras pouvait suffire à le protéger… cela le détruisait de l'intérieur… Il savait ce que Strange avait fait, il savait qu'il avait négocié sa vie, mais pourquoi la sienne ? Il ne méritait pas d'être en vie, lui qui avait échoué à lui arracher le gant, lui qui avait obligé Strange à donner la pierre… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa vie était plus importante que celle d'un enfant… Ce devait être un cauchemar, quelque chose qu'il pouvait effacer et dont il allait se réveiller… Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement… Il ne pouvait pas être coupable de tout… Ou bien, peut-être que si, finalement… Lui qui se voulait si sûr de lui, si arrogant… Il était coupable d'avoir échoué et de les avoir tous condamné…


	2. Le rival de l'autre

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **THOR Ragnarok**_

 **Quand au final la rivalité n'a plus aucun sens**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Rival"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LE RIVAL DE L'AUTRE**_

Il y avait certaines choses qui resteront gravées à jamais. Ils ne pouvaient rien changer, surtout après plus de quinze siècles…

Asgard avait un trône, mais deux princes héritiers, aussi complémentaires et différents que pouvaient l'être deux fils… Le blond qui aimait la lumière et la fureur contre le brun qui parcourait les jardins la nuit pour trouver le calme et la sérénité… La force brute contre la magie… L'explosivité contre la malice… La colère contre la ruse… Oui, c'était ainsi… Les deux fils d'Odin étaient aussi différents que pouvaient l'être deux fils… Le Père-de-Toutes-Choses n'avait pas cherché à arranger les choses, laissant les garçons lui montrer tout seuls celui qui pourraient être digne de lui succéder... Oh, il avait bien une préférence… Après tout, un seul était de son sang, même si Frigga ne cessait de lui répéter que Loki pourrait le rendre fier…

Odin, à son habitude, avait décidé de laisser le sort décider. Il les avait encouragés à lui montrer leurs valeurs et il avait encouragé cette rivalité latente qui n'avait cessé de croître entre ses fils. Seulement, il avait oublié que la compétition n'était pas toujours le meilleur choix et que les pousser constamment à tenter de se surpasser, pouvait les amener à s'affronter et à ne plus se comprendre.

C'était bien ce qui s'était passé au final. Cette compétition permanente, cet engouement plus marqué pour la force de Thor que pour la ruse de Loki… Pourtant, le jeune dieu était un atout précieux dans les négociations avec les 9 Royaumes. Pourtant cela ne suffisait pas et il avait vite compris que son père ne lui donnerait jamais le trône, mais ce n'était pas le plus important… Il aurait juste aimé ressentir un peu de reconnaissance… au moins de temps en temps… Mais, il n'y en avait que pour Thor et la rivalité devint de l'amertume… De l'amertume et de la jalousie d'autant plus destructrice que Loki aimait son frère… véritablement… Il était son grand-frère, la personne qu'il admirait le plus dans tout Asgard, mais il était aussi un rival… Un rival qui prenait toute la place dans le cœur de leur père et cela lui faisait mal… Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'impression d'être aussi ridicule et inutile que lui disait le Trio Palatin quand ils étaient trop saouls pour se rendre compte de la peine qu'ils lui provoquaient. Il savait se battre… Et plutôt bien d'ailleurs… Mais il était plus réfléchi…

Tout cela était loin de suffire et, pendant des années, Odin avait continué à entretenir une rivalité destructrice entre ses deux fils, une rivalité qui avait touché profondément Frigga, qui ne voyait que trop bien la peine qu'elle entraînait à ses enfants… Ses enfants… Jamais ils n'avaient été en rivalité dans son cœur. Certes, elle était plus proche de Loki parce qu'elle lui enseignait la magie, mais elle aimait tout autant Thor et les reproches pleins de douleurs qu'elle avait lancé à son époux au moment de son bannissement n'était pas feints… Elle sentait arriver l'inéluctable catastrophe, celle qui hantait son esprit depuis des décennies, et quand ils revinrent du pont arc-en-ciel, quand elle vit l'indifférence d'Odin et les larmes de Thor, elle comprit… Elle comprit à quel point la rivalité était une arme dangereuse. Elle avait adressé un regard plein de colère à son époux avant de nouer ses bras autour de Thor pour l'apaiser… Parce que Frigga savait que cette rivalité n'était pas si importante que ça pour ses fils et que voir son frère décider de mourir pour elle, venait de le détruire. Elle le berça pendant plus d'une heure, essayant de lui faire comprendre que la mort de son petit frère n'était pas de sa faute et elle lui parla même du reste… De ce bébé jotun si petit et malade qu'elle avait choyé comme un miracle et elle fut touché de se rendre compte que les origines de Loki ne comptait pas pour son frère… Jotun ou Asgardien il était son petit frère… Ce rival qu'il aimait titiller et qui lui manquerait de toute son âme… parce qu'au final… Toute cette rivalité n'était qu'une ineptie… C'était juste de l'amour qui unissait ses deux enfants…

La suite ne lui avait pas donné totalement raison, du moins en apparence… Loki et Thor étaient redevenus rivaux, l'un voulant détruire la Terre et l'autre la sauver… Ils s'étaient affrontés… Ils s'étaient battus et pourtant… Quand Thor lui avait demandé de rentrer avec lui, cette rivalité avait disparu pendant une fraction de seconde… Oui, quand Loki sembla reprendre ses esprits en haut de la tour Stark, cette maudite rivalité s'était envolée… Pendant quelques secondes, ils n'avaient plus étaient que deux frères pris dans quelque chose qui les dépassait et qui les forçait à être de nouveaux des rivaux…

Et puis tout s'était enchaîné, la défaite de chitauris, la condamnation sans appel et sans questions, les elfes noirs, la mort de Frigga, celle de Loki à demi-feinte… Le retour de Thor sur Asgard… L'apparition d'Héla… Les mots durs de Thor ignorant la douleur de son frère dans cet ascenseur… Leur séparation et… Le retour de Loki… Le combat côte à côte comme autrefois… La confiance renouvelée de l'un pour l'autre… Les retrouvailles après la fin de leur monde sur ce vaisseau sakaarien…

\- Merci… Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi méchant que ça mon frère.

\- Peut-être pas…

\- Je t'aurais bien serré dans mes bras si tu avais été là.

\- Je suis là…

Thor avait sursauté. Le son mat de bouchon de la carafe, le petit sourire en coin de son frère. La promesse un peu ridicule qu'il venait de lui faire… Il frémit… Non, elle n'était pas ridicule.

Alors Thor avait traversé la salle, il ne lui avait rien demandé ni dit de plus et avait simplement noué ses bras autour du corps de Loki, l'attirant vers lui dans une étreinte serrée. Il avait senti son hésitation, puis un tremblement et après… Après, les bras de son frère s'étaient accrochés à lui pendant qu'il avait glissé sa tête contre son épaule, laissant ses larmes se mettre à couler, emportant avec elles tout ce passé, toutes ces rivalités ridicules pour ne plus laisser que deux frères, unis et attentifs l'un envers l'autre… Deux frères qui savaient qu'ils ne s'affronteraient plus, parce qu'ils étaient à nouveau là l'un pour l'autre… Juste tous les deux et que la rivalité était loin… Aucun des deux ne savait si ce moment de calme pourrait perdurer, alors ils en profitèrent longuement, restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans dire un mot, juste heureux d'être enfin réunies après des siècles à s'être affronté…


	3. Juste une touche de bleu

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Post Thor 1 / Avengers 1**_

 **Parce que par moment, il y a juste un détail qui ne vous quitte pas.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Bleu"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **JUSTE UNE TOUCHE DE BLEU**_

Alors qu'une plainte bien plus faible que les précédentes s'échappait de ses lèvres trop blanches, Loki ne vit passer devant ses yeux qu'une vague de volutes bleues et apaisantes… Tombé aux mains d'un adversaire bien plus sadique que la mort, il luttait pour ne pas céder, pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de réussir à le briser… Mais ses forces l'abandonnaient jours après jours, tortures après tortures et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps… Il avait tant espéré pouvoir s'échapper ou que son frère débarque pour le sauver… Un frère dans le regard duquel il avait vu tant de terreur lorsqu'il avait décidé de lâcher Gungnir… Des yeux bleus, eux aussi…

Bleu…Comme toutes ces vagues qui l'entouraient et tentaient, dans un effort presque vain de l'encourager… Bleu… Comme la couleur préférée de Frigga… Comme les volutes de ses grandes robes de soie contre lesquelles il aimait tant de pelotonner quand il était enfant, finissant par s'endormir dans les bras de cette mère qui lui avait tant donné même en sachant quel genre de monstre il était en réalité…

Bleu… comme sa véritable peau aussi, cet aspect diabolique et répugnant qui lui donnait la nausée quand il était trop faible pour ne plus le contenir… Ce qui amusait beaucoup ses bourreaux qui avaient bien compris à quel point découvrir qu'il était en réalité un jotun avait affecté le jeune homme… Comme il s'était senti vide… Comme il avait eu subitement froid lorsque son bras était devenu bleu pour la première fois au contact d'un géant des glaces. Loki n'était pas un imbécile, à la seconde où le bleu s'était étalé sur ses doigts, sur son bras… il avait compris… Il avait compris et son estomac s'était noué… Toute l'indifférence d'Odin venait de cette couleur bleu… Du fait que ce fils, si peu important, l'était parce qu'il n'était pas son fils… Juste un trophée de plus qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'enfermer à la cave… Comme il le détestait ce bleu-là… Comme il faisait mal…

Une violente pression sur ses blessures mal soignées le ramena cruellement à la réalité en lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur et toujours le bleu qui passait devant ses yeux, mais un autre qu'il aurait aimé voulu revoir cette fois…

Bleu… comme le ciel en plein été, comme les eaux des rivières limpides qui coulaient des montagnes asgardiennes… Un bleu aussi apaisant que l'odeur vanillé des robes de Frigga le serrant contre son sein…

Et puis, il avait eu des ricanements, de la douleur, encore des rires, toujours plus de souffrances et au milieu de tout cela, perdu, abandonné et désemparé, il avait fini par céder… Mais cette couleur bleue ne l'avait pas quitté…

Bleu comme le sceptre qu'il possédait et qui lui permettait de contrôler ses victimes… Des victimes dont les yeux devenaient bleus à leur tour…

Bleu comme le Tesseract et cette pierre de l'infini, la gemme de l'espace, que Thanos avait accepté de lui échanger contre sa vie…

Bleu comme les yeux de son frère, rempli de peine et de tristesse alors qu'il l'avait secoué en haut de la tour Stark, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait, cherchant… à le sauver ? à lui dire qu'il l'aimait malgré tout ?... Des yeux qui avaient fini par le toucher, par lui rappeler qui il était… qui il voulait être… Mais il était si fatigué et Thanos était annonciateur de tant de mort qu'il n'avait pu lui murmurer que quelques mots d'excuse, espérant presque que cette fois il ne tue pour qu'il ne souffre plus.

\- C'est trop tard…

La profonde tristesse dans les yeux bleus de son frère avait eu le temps de le frapper avant que l'Autre ne lui rappel sa mission… Avant qu'il ne lui rappel les tortures et le force une nouvelle fois à le repousser… En attendant peut-être un jour de le retrouver…


	4. Pourquoi ?

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Avengers 1**_

 **Parce qu'il est parfois impossible de se débarrasser de certaines questions quoique l'on fasse pour le faire.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Pourquoi"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _POURQUOI ?_**

Un long frémissement remonta le long de son échine quand Loki repoussa son offre, refusant de rentrer avec lui sur Asgard, préférant rester ici, sur Midgard pour s'emparer de la planète et la contrôler. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ? Est-ce parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de Jane et qu'il voulait le faire souffrir ? Etait-ce à cause d'autres choses qu'il ne comprenait pas ?

Il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais il aurait aimé le comprendre. Il aurait aimé qu'il réponde à sa question.

Pourquoi Loki ?

Pourquoi en arriver-là ? Thor voulait bien comprendre le désespoir de son frère en découvrant ses origines… Il voulait bien comprendre que cela pouvait faire mal de découvrir qu'on était l'un des monstres que son frère avaient juré de détruire… Il voulait bien comprendre qu'il était perdu… Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Pourquoi Loki ?

Pourquoi tant de folie et de haine dans ton attitude ? Pourquoi vouloir faire souffrir un peuple qui ne t'a rien fais alors que tu as toujours été celui qui encourageait Odin et Thor a plus de négociations ? Pourquoi me regarder avec autant de dégoût ?

Je ne t'ai pas lâché petit frère. J'ai tout fait pour essayer de te sauver. Ma position était instable, mais j'aurais été prêt à tout pour tirer plus fort sur cette lance, serrer mes doigts sur ton poignet et te hisser avec moi... Pour que tu sois sauf et en sécurité...

Alors pourquoi Loki ?

Pourquoi penser que je t'ai laissé tomber, moi qui aie tant souffert quand je t'ai cru mort ? Moi qui aie été si heureux en comprenant que je m'étais trompé… En comprenant que tu étais encore en vie ! … En comprenant que j'allais pouvoir te ramener à la maison.

Mais seigneur ! Toute cette haine…

Thor savait que son jeune frère l'enviait… Qu'il était même un peu jaloux de lui, mais là il y avait autre chose... autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et cela lui faisait mal, parce qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Il s'était senti trahi, il avait été déçu par l'attitude de son frère, mais il ne le haïssait pas… Loki pouvait toujours lui crier qu'il n'était pas son frère, lui hurler qu'il n'avait plus de patrie, plus de chez lui, Thor s'en moquait. Il était toujours son frère… Il le resterait.

Alors pourquoi Loki ?

Pourquoi tu ne vois pas combien j'ai mal de voir que toi, tu vas aussi mal ? Pourquoi tu ne vois pas que je m'inquiète ? … Que ce n'est pas feint… Que je ne veux pas me battre contre toi…

Pourquoi tu ne vois pas que j'ai peur que ces humains finissent par te faire du mal ? Parce que ce ne sont pas des dieux, mais leur force et leur courage ne les feront pas reculer et tu es là… Au milieu d'eux… La cause de leur rage et je n'arrête pas de me dire que je ne réussirais peut-être pas à te protéger et à sauver cette planète en même temps.

Alors pourquoi Loki ?

Pourquoi me forcer à faire un choix entre ta vie et celle de ces gens ? Ne vois-tu pas que j'ai peur pour toi ? Ne vois-tu pas que je t'aime ? Toi qui m'as toujours dit à quel point tu m'aimais sans que je n'y prête vraiment attention… Tant je pensais que c'était acquis comme mes autres droits de naissance… Ne vois-tu pas que cela marche dans les deux sens ? Asgardien ou Jotun, je m'en moque éperdument, tu es toujours mon petit frère…Je t'aime Loki.

Alors pourquoi Loki ?

Pourquoi me forcer à t'affronter, toi que j'ai tellement pleuré pour ne pas avoir pu sauver ?

Parle-moi… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Je suis ton grand-frère… Devant l'adversité je le resterais… Parle-moi… Ne t'éloigne pas… Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe. Ne me rejette pas… Je t'aiderais... Tu sais que tu peux compter sur mes bras... Je suis là…

Mais il y avait tellement de haine et de froideur dans ce regard vert que Thor croyait connaître par cœur et aucune réponse de formuler par sa langue d'argent alors la question tournait en boucle.

Pourquoi Loki ?


	5. Une seule erreur, un seul jour

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 ** _Thor 3 Ragnarok_**

 **Alors que le calme règne enfin dans le vaisseau sakaarien, les rêves de Loki le ramène à ce jour qui a tout bouleversé.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Jour"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _UNE SEULE ERREUR, UN SEUL JOUR_ **

Allongé sur une banquette dans le vaisseau sakaarien, Loki s'était laissé rattraper par la fatigue, plongeant dans un sommeil lourd dont il avait été privé pendant trop longtemps.

Thor s'était figé en entrant dans la pièce, étonné qu'il ne se réveille pas en sentant sa présence, lui qui ne dormait jamais totalement en général, mais là, il n'avait pas bougé. Un peu inquiet, il s'était rapproché, constatant qu'il n'était pas malade ou blessé, mais juste épuisé… Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, épuisé et confiant… suffisamment confiant pour se laisser véritablement aller et cela le toucha. Son petit frère se sentait en sécurité. Sans se départir de son sourire, Thor avait déposé une couverture sur ses épaules. Ce n'était pas que le jotun en avait besoin, mais il avait envie qu'il soit confortable, pour qu'il puisse se reposer un maximum. Le dieu du tonnerre n'était pas dupe, il savait que son frère était bien plus fatigué qu'il voulait le montrer. Sa peau était trop blanche même pour lui et même sa magie ne cachait plus totalement ses cernes. Lui aussi était épuisé de toute manière et pour le moment, tout allait à peu prés bien. Alors, il tira un fauteuil pour rester prés de la banquette et s'assit dedans en penchant la tête à l'arrière, soupirant d'aise avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer.

Thor ne sut pas combien de temps, il avait dormi quand il fut réveillé par un gémissement… Une plainte légère, mais rempli de souffrance qui le fit sursauter. Automatiquement bien réveillé, il tourna la tête vers son frère qui tremblait, tentant de se débattre dans un rêve qui ressemblait plus à un cauchemar s'il en jugeait par la douleur qui émanait de lui. Thor sentit son cœur se serrer et se leva pour se mettre à genoux devant la banquette, posant une main sur la nuque de son jeune frère qui tremblait.

\- Hey ? Loki ! Loki ! Réveille-toi. Ce n'est rien. Loki ! Réveille-toi !

Le jeune homme se réveilla en faisant un bond, se redressant à moitié. Son regard perdu et effrayé balaya la salle pendant qu'il tenta de maîtriser sa respiration saccadée.

Thor sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant aussi apeuré… Comme cela ne lui ressemblait pas ! Il posa ses mains sur les siennes, tentant de les empêcher de trembler tout en murmurant.

\- Tout va bien petit frère.

Loki frémit, reprenant le contrôle de lui-même sans parvenir à se départir de son regard triste. Il retira ses mains, gêné d'avoir réagi de la sorte devant son aîné et lui sourit.

\- Je sais.

Thor se redressa un peu pour se laisser tomber assis sur le fauteuil tout en lui demandant.

\- A quoi rêvais-tu ?

\- A rien, répondit un peu trop vite Loki sans parvenir à être crédible.

Thor hocha la tête avec tristesse, non pas parce que Loki venait de lui mentir, c'était presque dans la nature de son frère, mais plutôt parce qu'il venait de le faire alors que Thor lui avait juré, en le serrant dans ses bras qu'il serrait de nouveau là pour lui quoi qu'il se passe.

Loki dut comprendre la peine de son frère. Peut-être qu'il lut dans ses pensées parce qu'il baissa la tête, un peu gêné. Thor se pencha en avant et reprit ses mains qu'il pressa.

\- Ne fais pas ça, parle-moi. Tu sais que je suis là…

Loki frémit, s'accrochant malgré tout aux mains de son frère avant de murmurer sans redresser la tête.

\- Je pense au jour qui nous a menés ici.

Il y avait de la peine dans sa voix et Thor se rapprochant un peu plus.

\- Quel jour ?

\- Celui où j'ai fait un choix qui allait tuer ou détruire tout ce que j'ai aimé un jour… Tout est de ma faute…

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et cette fois, Thor déménagea sur la banquette pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, tellement sa douleur paraissait violente.

\- Le retour d'Héla n'était…

\- Non, ne me mens pas s'il te plaît… Pas toi… Tout est de ma faute et tu le sais très bien… Si… Si je n'avais pas décidé de te donner une leçon d'humilité déplacée lors de ton couronnement, rien ne serait arrivé… Notre combat sur Jotunheim… La main de ce géant sur ma peau… Ton bannissement et ma colère… Ma rencontre avec Thanos… L'attaque de la Terre… Ce simulacre de procès… La mort de maman…

La mention de Frigga lui déclencha des larmes plus violentes et de légers tremblements. Thor ne dit rien, préférant le laisser exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Tout est de ma faute… L'exil de notre père qui était déjà si fatigué et sa mort… Le réveil d'Héla… Son retour sur Asgard alors que je voulais juste te protéger… Le Ragnarok… Tout est de ma faute… Parce que ce jour-là, j'ai fait une erreur… Juste une… Mais qui a tout détruit…

Loki se courba en deux pour pleurer et Thor sentit une boule au creux de son estomac. Il passa les bras autour de son frère, le ramenant contre lui et le forçant à poser sa tête contre son épaule. Tout en pleurant, Loki s'agrippa à la chemise de son frère. Un léger tremblement le parcourut.

\- Si seulement ce jour-là, j'avais compris ce que j'étais en train de déclencher…

La douleur de Loki était violente et son frère le serra plus fort contre lui.

\- Non… C'est moi le seul fautif. J'étais impulsif, orgueilleux, arrogant… J'aurais été un roi terrible… Tu as voulu m'ouvrir les yeux, faire de moi un meilleur roi et tu n'as eu que ce moyen-là, parce que je ne t'écoutais plus depuis trop longtemps… Je t'avais rabaissé, oublié… Si je t'avais écouté… Je ne t'aurais pas forcé à faire cela… Ce jour-là, c'est moi qui aie failli… J'ai failli dans mon rôle de frère et de prince héritier… Ne porte pas cette peine et ces regrets seuls…

\- Thor, tu…

\- Non… Ne dis rien… Ne dis rien… On ne peut rien faire pour changer le passé, mais aujourd'hui est un jour qui fera date, petit frère, parce que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble, côte à côte et que ce jour marque à nouveau l'unité des fils d'Odin…

\- Fils d'Odin… Murmura Loki…

\- Oui, Thor Odinson et Loki Odinson, unis comme il n'aurait jamais dû cesser de l'être…

Loki frémit… Loki Odinson… Lui qui avait tant voulu rejeter cet héritage, c'était bien le seul nom qu'il voulait entendre désormais. Alors, il ne dit rien et frémit, laissant sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son frère et ne réalisant même pas qu'il était en train de se rendormir.

Thor ne dit rien, le laissant s'assoupir quand les sanglots cessèrent, s'autorisant juste à s'appuyer sur le dossier de la banquette en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller… Dans sa vie, il avait connu des dizaines de jours plus marquants que les autres… Mais celui-là… Celui-là resterait particulier parce qu'il venait de lui redonner définitivement son frère… Son petit-frère qui venait de s'endormir dans ses bras comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'un cauchemar plus violent que les autres était venu le hanter…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	6. Est-ce que je suis maudit ?

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 **Thor 2 The Dark World**

 **Alors que la porte de sa cellule se referme sur lui, Loki commence à sentir un poids peser sur ses épaules.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Pourquoi"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Il n'était vraiment pas prévu à la base que je fasse deux textes sur ce thème, mais en discutant avec Dina et bien je me suis rendu compte que Thor n'était sans doute pas le seul à se poser la question, alors au final, j'ai rédigé aussi ce deuxième petit texte.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **EST-CE QUE JE SUIS MAUDIT ?**_

Quand la porte de sa cellule claqua avec violence derrière lui, Loki ne put réprimer un léger sursaut pendant qu'un poids sembla s'abattre sur lui avec une violence inouïe, lui provoquant des tremblements qu'il ne parvint pas à contrôler pendant de longues secondes.

Il était seul… Enfermé dans ce cachot aux parois de verre pour qu'il ne puisse pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, mais il était seul… pour l'éternité… Et cette simple constatation renforça ses tremblements pendant qu'une question se mit à tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi devait-il se retrouver là, comme une simple erreur sur laquelle on tire un trait ?

Les frissons se firent plus violents et le jeune homme se laissa tomber assis sur sa banquette avant que ses jambes ne cèdent, évoquant au passage une illusion qui donnerait l'apparence à ceux qui circulaient autour de sa cellule qu'il était debout au centre de la pièce, impassible… Comme c'était faux…

Loki se mit à trembler plus fort et il ferma les poings pour tenter de les limiter, mais les larmes le prirent par surprise, rajoutant à son mal-être pendant que les questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il été aussi froid avec sa mère… avec la reine, rectifia-t-il ? Et la douleur se fit plus grande, car il l'aimait réellement comme sa mère alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été… Son amour pour lui était-il faux ? Ou pire encore… se pouvait-il qu'il n'existe pas et que ce ne soit que de la pitié ?

Pourquoi maman ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas vu mon appel au secours dans cette manière de te parler.

Nous étions tellement proches, j'ai cru que tu pourrais voir que j'avais mal et que j'étais épuisé. J'ai cru que tu ferais un geste vers moi, que tu me prendrais quand-même dans tes bras.

Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ?

Loki laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains, comme si elle était trop lourde et laissa ses larmes sortir librement… De toute manière, il était incapable de continuer à les retenir…

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Odin lui avait-il parlé avec autant de haine dans la voix ? Pourquoi avoir été si peu pertinent, lui qui était censé tout voir et tout comprendre ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu sa vraie douleur ?

Pire encore.

Pourquoi lui, ne l'avait-il pas avoué ?

Par fierté, sans doute… Une fierté qui venait de le condamner à un oubli éternel… Personne ne se soucierait plus de lui… De toute manière, il n'avait plus revu Thor depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés et il savait qu'il ne le reverrait plus… Cette simple constatation aggrava la violence de ses larmes.

Pourquoi grand-frère ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien vu ?

Je nous pensais plus proche que cela, même si au final nous n'avons pas le même sang.

Pourquoi n'as-tu pas vu que je souffrais ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas vu que je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même ? Pourquoi m'as-tu bâillonné pour que je ne puisse plus te parler ?

Loki se demanda pendant un instant ce qui était le pire, l'indifférence d'un frère qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer ou la violence des propos d'un père qui regrettait de l'avoir sauvé…

\- _Ton seul droit de naissance était de mourir…_

Odin s'était-il rendu compte de la violence de cette phrase ? De la douleur qu'elle avait déclenchée au jeune homme enchaîné devant lui ? Bien sûr qu'il devait l'avoir vu et c'était pire…

Pourquoi père ? Pourquoi vouloir me faire mal ?

Nous n'avons jamais été très proches, mais tu aurais dû voir que j'avais mal, que j'étais perdu. Tu aurais dû voir que je t'aurais tout dit si tu m'avais posé la question… Une simple question que j'attendais, mais que tu ne m'as pas posée parce que ton opinion était faite. Pourtant, je ne l'aurais pas esquivé, pas cette fois… J'aurais tant voulu que tu saches…

Alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir posé ? Pourquoi me condamner sans me demander vraiment pourquoi j'avais attaqué Midgard ?

La réponse le frappa encore plus cruellement que le reste. Parce que tous ces gens qu'il aimait le croyaient réellement capable de faire ces horreurs de son plein gré… Ils le croyaient assez fou pour massacrer des innocents et détruire une planète… Ils le croyaient parce qu'ils savaient que c'était un monstre, rien qu'un monstre et cela fini de le détruire.

Pourquoi avez-vous fait semblant de m'aimer ?

Pourquoi m'avoir ramené en vie ?

Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué grand-frère ?

Au moins je ne souffrirais plus… Au lieu de cela… Au lieu de cela, vous m'avez condamné à l'oubli…

Pourquoi ?

Je vous aime moi… Malgré tout ce que je peux dire ou faire, vous êtes ma seule famille, je vous aime… Est-ce que d'avoir été torturé pendant plus d'un an ne mérite pas votre pardon ? Est-ce que cela ne vous suffis pas ? Pourquoi avez-vous, vous aussi, le besoin de continuer à me torturer ? Je… Je ne tiendrais peut-être pas aussi longtemps cette fois, parce que cette torture vient de vous… vous dont le souvenir m'a permis de m'accrocher à la vie pendant que Thanos brisait mes os et répandait mon sang… Vous que je viens de perdre sans avoir pu tout vous dire…

Alors père, pourquoi ne pas avoir été au bout de ce que tu voulais faire finalement ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait exécuter ? Pour ne pas te mettre ton épouse à dos ? C'est tellement égoïste et injuste ? Dans la mort, j'aurais peut-être enfin eu la paix alors que là…

Je n'ai plus rien… Je ne veux plus vivre…

La douleur finie de le terrasser et Loki se laissa tomber allonger sur la banquette en frémissant une dernière fois avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour se laisser mourir ?

Une larme supplémentaire coula le long de sa joue, tombant sur son oreiller.

Pourquoi je suis toujours en vie ? Avec tout ce que j'ai vécu…

Pourquoi ?

Et subitement quelques mots remontèrent de ses souvenirs…

 _Est-ce que je suis maudit ?_


	7. Des cicatrices pour se comprendre

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Thor 3 Ragnarok**_

 **Alors que tout est calme dans le vaisseau sakaarien, Loki commet une erreur qui va permettre à son frère de comprendre un certain nombre de chose.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du [Challenge de mai 2018 – Collectif NONAME : Thème Cicatrices]. Un collectif qui regroupe auteurs et lecteurs autour de la passion pour nos fanfics.**

 **Défi de l'auteur proposé par SoyokazeHaru : _À quel personnage immoral vous êtes-vous déjà attaché(e) malgré-vous, et pour quelle raison ?_**

 **Bon alors pour moi déjà ça dépend du "degré" d'immoralité. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé les séries où les héros ne sont pas forcément des "gentils". Si on regarde Leverage, l'un des fandoms préférés, ils ont quand même un lourd passé (surtout le personnage d'Eliot Spencer) mais comme le dit le sous-titre : "Sometimes bad guys make the best good guys". Dans un autre genre c'est pareil pour White Collar, où Neal Caffrey reste avant tout un escroc, mais si je dois citer une personnage qui est vraiment pour moi totalement immoral et irrécupérable ce sera Dexter dans la sérié éponyme. Ce type est un tueur en série, mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'aimer et d'avoir de l'empathie pour lui. Donc voilà !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **DES CICATRICES POUR SE COMPRENDRE**_

Étrange… Apaisant et étrange… Inhabituel et déroutant… Oui, c'était sans doute cela l'adjectif le plus important dans tout ça « déroutant »… Ce mot, comme les autres s'imprima profondément dans l'esprit de Loki au moment où ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. Il frémit et se sentit totalement perdu pendant une fraction de seconde. Il était étendu sur un matelas, un vrai matelas dans une chambre plutôt agréable sur le vaisseau sakaarien…

Dans cette même suite dans laquelle il avait retrouvé Thor quelques heures plus tôt… La même suite dans laquelle il lui avait souri avec affection avant de venir le prendre réellement dans ses bras. Loki frémit pendant qu'il bascula les jambes sur le côté pour s'asseoir. Il expira un peu bruyamment et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de se rappeler de la suite.

Thor l'avait serré dans ses bras et Loki… Loki s'était agrippé à son frère en retour, se blottissant contre lui, appréciant de sentir qu'il l'avait retrouvé… Dire qu'il avait fallu en faire autant… fallu faire tout cela, même faire exploser Asgard pour que, finalement, ils se retrouvent, car c'était bien le cas, tirant un trait définitif que les rivalités ridicules et l'incompréhension qui leur avaient tant fait de mal… A nouveau deux frère... L'accolade avait été pleine d'affection, comme les larmes qui avaient coulé et les mots prononcés par Thor pour l'apaiser… Lui qui avait tant souffert, cela lui paraissait subitement... étrange ?... Non, juste déroutant... C'était cela le mot.

Loki se leva du lit et posa une main sur son front. Il n'avait pas de fièvre, mais il se sentait étrange… Il avait cette boule à l'estomac qui le rendait nauséeux. Il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure pourtant, à moins que… A moins que cela ne vienne du dernier secret qu'il n'avait pas avoué à son frère et qu'il regrettait déjà ce dernier geste, mais grâce à cela, il était là et Thor était à nouveau son frère… Loki secoua la tête. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir.

Le jeune homme traversa donc la pièce et entra dans la salle de bain, retirant sa tunique pour se retrouver torse nu avant de s'asperger le visage avec de l'eau pour tenter de se sentir mieux. Un frisson le parcourut et il s'aspergea un peu plus, lissant ses cheveux bruns à l'arrière avant de s'observer dans le miroir… Loki se sentait épuisé. C'était bien pour cela qu'il s'était endormi sans même se rappeler comment il s'était effondré sur ce lit et cette boule au ventre qui ne le quittait pas…

Loki savait que cela venait de sa conscience. Dans les caves, pour s'échapper plus vite et parce qu'une source de pouvoir aussi puissante ne peut être abandonné à la destruction par un sorcier, Loki avait pris le Tesseract. Cela lui avait permis de s'échapper et d'avoir un pion d'avance sur…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il retombait dans ses vieux travers. Il n'avait aucun ennemi en vue, ni aucun adversaire à part l'homme qu'il voyait dans cette glace.

Avec le recul, Loki savait que prendre le Tesseract n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, mais il avait agi dans l'instant sans prendre le temps de réfléchir un peu comme le ferait… Thor… Thor qui s'était mis à agir comme lui, en décidant de déclencher le Ragnarok pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être… Quelle étrange ironie au final… Devant le plus grand danger qu'ils avaient eu à affronter les deux frères avaient inversé leurs rôles…. Loki sourit et ouvrit de nouveau le robinet pour boire avant de s'immobiliser. Une pensée sombre lui traversa l'esprit et des marques rouges apparurent sur ses poignets. Des marques faites par des liens serrés et profonds qui lui avaient meurtris la chair, laissant durablement leurs empruntes. Loki se redressa et s'observa dans la glace… Le dernier de ses sorts de dissimulation venait de tomber et les traces ne se trouvaient pas que sur ses poignets… Son torse, ses bras, ses épaules et son dos portaient d'innombrables cicatrices, preuves physiques de tortures violentes et inhumaines… Des tortures subies pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois et qui lui hurlaient qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'emparer du Tesseract.

Loki se figea, détaillant chacune des stries sur sa peau pendant qu'il se rappelait très bien qui lui avait faites et quand… chaque marque reflétait un cri, une douleur indescriptible… chaque marque lui renvoyait un sentiment d'abandon nourri par sa douleur et la haine de ses bourreaux… Un frémissement le parcourut… Comme ce sentiment lui avait fait du mal pendant qu'ils s'amusaient à lui briser les côtes une par une… Bien plus que toutes les douleurs physiques qu'ils aimaient lui faire endurer. Loki ferma les yeux et s'agrippa au rebord de l'évier pour ne pas s'effondrer pendant qu'il eu la désagréable impression que chacune de ses cicatrices venaient de se réveiller pour lui dire qu'il avait commis une erreur, qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre la gemme de l'espace… quitte à mourir des mains de Surtur, il n'aurait pas dû la prendre…

Trop bouleversé pour appréhender ce qui se passait autour de lui, Loki ne put qu'être surpris lorsque la voix de son frère murmura en tremblant légèrement.

\- Mon Dieu Loki, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Le dieu de la malice sursauta, se maudissant mentalement d'avoir trop baissé sa garde avant de se redresser et de se tourner vers son frère. Ses cicatrices disparurent et il lui fit un léger sourire en se retournant dans sa direction.

\- Ce n'est rien, je…

\- Non ! Le coupa Thor en le prenant par les épaules. Ne dis pas ça… Montre-moi.

Loki esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Je t'assure que c'est rien.

\- Loki, dit son frère sur un ton sérieux qui le fit légèrement sursauter. Nous venons juste de nous promettre de ne plus se mentir. Montre-moi !

Loki frémit… Non, il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Il avait fait l'erreur de le laisser apercevoir une partie de ce qu'il avait enduré et il était son frère alors, il céda. Loki ferma les yeux et laissa ses cicatrices réapparaître, comme des éclairs rouges sur sa peau trop pâle. Thor frémit et pressa plus fort ses épaules sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

\- Oh Loki… Murmura-t-il en luttant contre son émotion. Qui t'a torturé ?

\- Je ne te souhaite pas de le rencontrer, murmura Loki en baissant la tête.

Thor ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissa sa main droite courir sur une cicatrice profonde juste à droite du cœur de son jeune frère.

\- Il aurait pu te tuer.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle…

\- Qui c'était ? Et quand ?

Loki détourna les yeux en observant le sol et subitement, Thor comprit… Certaines choses étaient si évidentes.

\- Les chitauris. L'attaque de Midgard.

Loki frémit et Thor sut qu'il avait touché juste. Sa main se glissa sur sa joue, pour le forcer à lever les yeux sur lui.

\- J'avais raison. Tu n'étais pas toi-même… Les chitauris…

\- N'étaient que des pions, murmura Loki en posant sa main sur celle de son frère pour la déplacer sur sa tempe. Tu as raison. On a dit pas de secrets… Ne bouge pas.

Loki ferma les yeux et une étrange connexion s'établit entre les deux frères… Une connexion dans laquelle Thor fut assaillit par une série d'images qui lui apparurent comme des flashs… Des images dans lesquelles il perçut la douleur ressenti par son frère après sa chute du Bifrost… Il le sentit à peine vivant, faible et vulnérable… Il le sentit apeuré et dans la souffrance lorsqu'une silhouette massive et menaçante se dressa au-dessus de lui… Il le sentit encore plus faible lorsque la douleur se fit plus grande… Une douleur qui venait des séances de tortures de plus en plus violentes qui lui infligeait ce monstre et ses alliées… Des tortures physiques qui brisaient ses forces et le laissaient à demi-mort pendant des jours… Il le sentit se battre, respirations après respirations, prenant pour une victoire chaque bouffée d'air qu'il arrivait à faire pénétrer dans ses poumons blessés… Il ressentit son désespoir et ses appels à l'aide muet… Des appels à l'aide qui lui était destinés… Il sentit ce désespoir croître de plus en plus au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois… Il le vit lutter de tout son être pour contrer les tortures mentales qui tentaient de détruire ou de manipuler ses souvenirs… Il le vit pleurer et tenter de survivre à tout ce qu'on lui faisait endurer… Et il le vit céder… Après des mois de douleurs… Alors qu'il était à peine en vie… Il le vit céder… Acceptant de ramener à son tortionnaire le Tesseract… Thor sursauta et retira sa main en tremblant avant de passer ses bras autour de son corps pour l'attirer contre lui sans dire un mot et tout en luttant contre ses larmes.

\- Pardonne-moi… Comment j'ai pu ne pas comprendre ? Comment j'ai pu ne pas savoir ce que tu subissais ?

\- Apparemment, il existe des endroits inaccessibles même à Heimdall, murmura Loki en laissant son frère le serrer plus fort contre lui.

L'étreinte était brutale, mais apaisante à la fois et il sentait ses larmes couler dans son cou. Alors Loki posa ses mains dans son dos pour lui rendre et murmura doucement.

\- J'ai survécu…

\- Mais je n'étais pas là.

\- Ce n'est pas important, tu l'es maintenant.

\- Oui… Alors dis-moi qui il est ?

Loki frémit et ce léger mouvement, trahissant sa panique, n'échappa pas à son frère.

\- Loki ?

\- Un monstre…

Thor aurait voulu le forcer à lui donner le nom de ce monstre, mais il ne voulait pas le contraindre, pas dans cette nouvelle relation qu'ils venaient de nouer. Alors, il se contenta de le serrer contre lui sans parvenir à détacher son regard de son dos qui se reflétait dans le miroir derrière lui. Un dos bardé de cicatrices profondes dont il ne put qu'imaginer les douleurs qu'elles avaient pu provoquer. Comme il avait été un grand-frère exécrable ?

Loki comprit le trouble de son aîné. Il appréciait le sentir avoir de la peine pour lui, mais il n'aimait pas être celui qu'on plaignait alors, il murmura en souriant.

\- Si tu passes ton temps à me serrer dans tes bras, je suis sûr que tes sujets vont finir par se poser des questions et puis, tu m'étouffes un peu.

Thor sursauta et lâcha son frère qui lui sourit pendant que les cicatrices disparurent comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Loki prit sa tunique pour l'enfiler, tentant de ne pas montrer à son frère qu'il avait toujours cette boule au creux de l'estomac. Une boule qui venait de sa possession du Tesseract, car le monstre qui lui avait fait ça, voulait la pierre… Et Loki avait peur… Peur de le voir surgir pour tout détruire une nouvelle fois… Sauf que cette fois, s'il s'en prenait à Thor, s'il le tuait réellement, pas comme dans ses visions qu'il lui infligeait, Loki savait qu'il ne surmonterait pas cette cicatrice…

D'un revers la main, le dieu de la malice, chasses ses idées sombres et donna une tape sur le bras de son frère.

\- Tu as fini toute la bouteille ou tu me paies un verre pendant que nous réfléchissons ou aller ?

Thor sourit, tout en sachant très bien que les cicatrices de son jeune frère n'étaient pas que physiques et il se promit de tout faire pour l'aider à guérir aussi des autres… Mais pour le moment, il était vrai qu'ils devaient prendre des décisions pour l'avenir de leur Peuple, alors il ne lui en demanda pas plus sur ses cicatrices, mais il se jura de ne pas les oublier, tant elles étaient profondes, chacune d'elle reflétant toute la cruauté du « monstre » qui lui avait infligé.


	8. La violence de la vérité

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Thor 3 Ragnarok**_

 **Au moment de se retrouver face à Odin, Loki prends conscience subitement de certaines vérités qu'il n'avait jamais voulu voir.**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit. Une fois que j'aurais fini mes textes je mettrais un récap' dans les textes retardataires. J'ai choisi la nuit du 27 octobre 2017.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Vérité"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LA VIOLENCE DE LA VERITE**_

Il avait hésité… Réellement et pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas su ce qu'il devait faire.

Le retour de Thor à Asgard était une chose inattendue, mais pas désagréable. De manière paradoxale, il lui avait manqué… Et puis Loki, avait reçu comme un uppercut en plein cœur, pendant qu'une vérité trop longtemps cachée s'imprimer en lui…

Il lui manquait parce que Thor était son frère… Malgré la rivalité, les affrontements et l'incompréhension… Il était son frère… Le même qui avait toujours était là pour lui quand ils étaient enfants… Celui qu'il aimerait retrouver… Mais dont ses erreurs l'avaient éloigné.

Celui au côté duquel il était heureux de se tenir debout, même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher.

Le plus étrange fut que cette vérité-là ne fut pas la seule. Une autre le frappa tout aussi violemment en plein cœur lorsque Odin murmura.

\- Je vous attendais mes fils.

Mes fils ?

Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, après tout ce qu'il avait dit, comment pouvait-il utiliser le pluriel ? Comment pouvait-il supporter ce paria à ses côtés ? Lui qui l'avait banni… en réponse à l'oubli auquel il l'avait condamné…

Mes fils… Ce mot dans la bouche de cet homme était étrange. Cet homme… Non… Son père.

Et subitement, Loki dut faire face à une cette autre vérité qu'il se cachait à lui-même depuis si longtemps. Il était bouleversé d'entendre Odin le considérer comme son fils, parce que lui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, n'avait jamais cessé de le considérer comme son père… Son père qu'il aimait profondément, même s'il était trop fier, aveugle, têtu ou borné pour se l'avouer.

Ce père qu'il était bouleversé de voir aussi faible et las parce qu'à ce moment précis, il était terrifié de le perdre, terrifié d'être celui qui avait peut-être causé la mort, même involontaire de celui qu'il aimait tant.

Oui, Odin était son père. Le sang dans ses veines n'était pas important, c'était le reste… Les discussions bonnes ou mauvaises, les regards, les gestes qui avaient fait de cet homme un père… Son père…

Son père qu'il aurait tellement aimé rendre fier, mais qu'il n'avait fait que décevoir… Ou peut-être pas…

Les mots d'Odin claquèrent dans le vent.

\- Je suis tellement fier de vous mes fils.

Fier ? Mais pourquoi fier ? Il était à l'origine de l'intrusion des géants de glace… Il avait détruit le Bifrost… Sa colère avait tué Frigga… Et il l'avait exilé. Il avait pris sa place et pourquoi rajouter que Frigga serait fière de la puissance de l'envoûtement qu'il avait fait s'abattre sur lui ? Comment pourrait-elle être fière de son fils… Lui qui avait été trop faible pour la sauver ?

Et soudain…

Une autre vérité… La seule compréhensible dans tous ces mots…

Odin l'aimait. Malgré les mots durs qu'ils s'étaient échangés, malgré les cris, le père aimait le fils comme le fils aimait le père.

Loki frémit. Oh oui, il l'aimait, mais il voyait bien qu'il était faible et une autre vérité le frappa avec la force d'une fatalité inéluctable. Il allait mourir !

Ce père qu'il aimait. Ce père qui l'aimait.

Il allait mourir.

Et pour la première fois depuis des siècles, Loki resta sans voix. Incapable de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui… Incapable de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était désolé ni combien il aimerait être celui des deux qui allait mourir. Un frisson le parcourut.

Pourquoi toutes ces vérités ne le frappaient que maintenant ? Pourquoi avait-il était si aveugle ? Et puis…

Avant que Loki ne comprenne, il était parti… Poussière d'étoiles parmi les étoiles, enlaçant dans l'au-delà la femme qu'il avait tant aimée… Et dont Loki savait qu'il était la cause de sa mort.

Comment un homme pouvait-il être fier du fils qui avait entraîné la mort de ces parents ?

Est-ce donc cela l'amour inconditionnel des parents pour leurs enfants ? Loki baissa les yeux.

Un autre frisson.

Et une autre vérité en forme de promesse.

Il était fils d'Odin, frère de Thor et malgré la colère qu'il sentait couver en lui, plus jamais il ne l'affronterait, car comme Odin était son père… Thor était réellement son frère et une autre vérité le frappa.

Il se battrait à ses côtés.

Il le soutiendrait.

Il offrirait sa vie pour lui.

Parce qu'ils étaient frères. Ils l'avaient toujours été… Il l'avait juste oublié, mais c'était fini.

La vérité émergeait de l'ombre et la vérité lui hurlait que même si Thor n'en avait pas encore conscience, ils étaient à nouveau réunis.

Fils d'Odin.

Comme autrefois…


	9. L'abandon est une chose versatile

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 ** _Saga Thor et Avengers 1_**

 **Qu'est-ce que l'abandon ?**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit. Une fois que j'aurais fini mes textes je mettrais un récap' dans les textes retardataires. J'ai choisi la nuit du 27 octobre 2017.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Abandon"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **L'ABANDON EST UNE CHOSE VERSATILE**_

L'abandon était une chose étrange et versatile.

OooO

L'abandon était une impression brutale, un coup de poignard plus acéré que n'importe quelle lame sortant des Forges d'Or. C'était quelque chose qui vous prenez aux tripes et qui s'amusait à les déchirer pour vous laisser exsangue et à demi-mort, suppliant qu'on vous achève pour ne plus souffrir.

C'était ce qu'il avait ressenti… Là, pendant dans le vide, retenu à Asgard et aux siens par une main s'agrippant à Gungnir… Gungnir qui était tenu par son frère dont il sentait l'angoisse à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le retenir, de ne pas pouvoir le hisser avec lui. Ce jour-là, l'abandon n'était pas venu de lui. Il était venu de son père… De ce rejet violent contenu dans deux mots pourtant anodin : « Non, Loki ». Deux mots qui voulaient dire tellement plus… Deux mots qui le giflèrent en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur, qu'il n'aurait jamais le respect, la reconnaissance et la fierté de ce père qu'il aimait. Alors c'était lui, à ce moment précis qui avait abandonné. Relâchant juste un peu les doigts pour ne plus se tenir à la lance, pour basculer dans le vide et faire que tout s'arrête.

OooO

L'abandon s'était aussi se renier, se perdre pour survivre parce qu'au final, il y avait sans doute mieux à faire que de mourir.

C'était ce qu'il avait fait sur le _Sanctuary_ , alors qu'il était entre les mains de Thanos depuis des mois, alors que le Titan Fou et ses bourreaux tentaient de le faire céder pour profiter de sa magie. Loki avait tout perdu, mais il lui restait sa fierté, alors il ne voulait pas céder et il s'était accroché. Accroché pour montrer qu'il n'était pas faible, accroché avec l'espoir que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver, que Thor ne l'abandonnerait pas, mais toutes ses espérances avaient été vaines et la douleur était de plus en plus violente. S'il persistait, il allait mourir, mais cela ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, il avait des questions et un besoin viscérale de réponse. Il devait savoir. Pour savoir, il devait survivre, alors… Il avait abandonné… Abandonné sa fierté pour vivre un jour de plus et chercher ses réponses.

OooO

L'abandon s'était parfois redevenir lucide, juste un instant fugace pendant lequel la folie disparaissait, laissant réapparaître la vérité et la douleur.

C'était ce qui l'avait fait trembler en haut de la tour Stark, lorsque son frère l'avait secoué brutalement, le sortant de sa folie pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était en train de faire n'importe quoi… que le mort de tous ces gens et la destruction de cette planète ne lui apporterait rien… Lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il n'était pas ce genre de monstre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était au final ? Il avait été abandonné par tous… Et l'abandon vous supprime… d'un simple claquement de doigts… Oh oui, à ce moment-là, il aurait bien voulu abandonner toute cette folie pour rentrer chez lui, mais il n'avait plus de chez lui, alors, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Malgré l'envie qu'il avait de le faire, cette fois, il ne pouvait abandonner : « C'est trop tard… »

OooO

L'abandon pouvait aussi mener à la colère, une colère sombre et furieuse qui faisait dire ou faire des choses que l'on n'avait pas envie, mais qui avait besoin de sortir parce qu'elles avaient été tues pendant trop longtemps.

C'est ce qui s'était passé dans ce simulacre de procès. Lui enchaîné comme un animal dangereux avec des entraves le privant de sa magie et son père assis sur son trône, le surplombant de toute sa stature de dieu, finissant de l'abandonner et de le rejeter… Finissant de le détruire en niant son existence, en niant leur lien filial, en regrettant de l'avoir sauvé, en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir l'exécuter, en considérant qu'il était mort… En l'abandonnant définitivement en le condamnant à l'oubli éternel et en intimant l'ordre aux autres de ne plus jamais le revoir… Une négation pure et simple de l'existence de cet enfant sauvé de la mort. L'abandon de sa famille de cœur après avoir été abandonné par sa famille biologique qui l'avait jugé indigne de vire… Un abandon violent exprimé dans la rage des propos échangés entre le père et le fils… Un père qui n'avait pas vu ou pas voulu voir la profonde douleur dans les yeux de celui qui, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé l'aimer comme un père… Un abandon violent et colérique sans que ce dernier ne lui pose la bonne question. Un abandon qu'il ne pouvait que subir.

OooO

L'abandon pouvait être aussi plus soudain, non voulu et encore plus douloureux, parce qu'il fallait abandonner tout espoir alors que ce dernier commençait juste à poindre dans le recoin de son cœur.

Cet abandon-là sauvage et impossible à gérer, il l'avait ressenti à la mort de Frigga… Elle qui venait le voir en cachette, elle qui refusait de l'abandonner, elle qu'il avait rejeté par colère envers son père… Elle qui était à deux doigts de venir le prendre dans ses bras pour briser cet abandon cruel et injustifié… Elle était morte… Morte parce qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de soin. Il s'était abandonné à sa colère envers son père et il avait aidé cette créature à s'enfuir… Il souffrait… Il voulait que son père ressente sa peine, qu'il remarque enfin combien sa douleur venait de son rejet… Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi… C'était cela le problème en s'abandonnant à sa colère et à sa haine… Il avait perdu sa lucidité sinon, il aurait su… Il aurait su que Frigga se dresserait sur le chemin de ce monstre, qu'elle mettrait sa vie en danger pour cette humaine… parce qu'elle l'était comme ça, elle n'abandonnait personne, même le paria élevé parmi les asgardiens qu'elle aimait toujours comme son fils… Il l'avait vu… Quand il l'avait rejeté, abandonné… Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux… Cet amour qu'elle avait pour lui et cette promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner même si lui, le faisait…

OooO

L'abandon pouvait être aussi quelque chose de terrible quand on se sentait faible et vulnérable. Se retrouver seul avait dans ces moments-là quelque chose de totalement terrifiant.

Celui-là, il l'avait cruellement ressenti sur Svartalfheim, se sentant glisser dans la mort dans les bras de son frère avant de revenir… De se réveiller tremblant et recouvert de sang dans une pleine désertique et stérile… Il avait ressenti encore plus violemment cet abandon lorsque sa voix, à peine reconnaissable avait appelé son frère, mais que seul le vent lui avait répondu… L'effort qu'il avait fait pour tourner la tête l'avait fait hurler de douleur, mais lui avait aussi montré qu'il était seul… Tout seul… Thor était parti. Il l'avait abandonné… Il avait bien vu des larmes au coin des yeux de son frère, mais cette peine n'avait pas été suffisante pour qu'il emmène son corps avec lui… Il l'avait abandonné aux éléments, comme un simple animal, même pas digne de recevoir les honneurs de l'inhumation… A moins qu'il ne l'ait pas abandonné de son plein gré, que quelque chose l'ai poussé à le faire… Mais dans les deux cas, cela revenait au même. Il était blessé, à peine en vie, ramené des limbes par la magie qui coulait dans ses veines et il était seul… Abandonné sur une terre hostile, à la merci de ses ennemis… Comme il aurait voulu mourir pour ne jamais connaître cet abandon-là.

OooO

L'abandon, c'était aussi choisir de laisser tomber les masques pour trouver la vérité. Une vérité qui était cachée, enfouie au plus profond parfois et qu'il fallait savoir retrouver en brisant les fausses barrières…

Assis sur ce rocher, quelque part en Norvège, les mots de son père résonnant au fond de son âme et luttant contre ses larmes, il avait été rattrapé par cette vérité… Rattrapé par la vérité qui lui hurlait que c'était lui qui avait fini par les abandonner et non sa famille. Malgré les cris, malgré les pleurs, malgré les peurs… Ce n'étaient pas eux les fautifs… C'était lui… Juste lui qui avait choisi au final de les abandonner, qui s'était coupé d'eux, qui avait refusé de voir qu'ils continuaient à l'aimer… Et cette vision de l'abandon lui fit mal parce que finalement, peut-être que s'il n'avait pas renoncé à parler, à exprimer ses sentiments, ils auraient pu se comprendre… Et ils ne se seraient pas abandonnés mutuellement… Fils… Fier de lui… Ces mots dont il avait abandonné l'espoir de les entendre de sa bouche, ils étaient là finalement… Et cela était encore plus cruel… Parce qu'ils faisaient encore plus mal ! Ils faisaient mal parce qu'il allait mourir… Thor ne voulait pas le voir, mais Loki le savait. Il aurait eu des dizaines de choses à lui dire, mais ce n'était pas le moment, alors il abandonna l'idée, tentant juste de lui faire comprendre par un regard combien il était désolé et combien il l'aimait… Cet amour, c'était la chose sur laquelle il se concentrait lorsque Odin se laissa aller à l'abandon, répondant à l'appel de Frigga et se transformant en poussière, disparu pour toujours…

OooO

Mais l'abandon, c'était le lâcher-prise… La perte du contrôle de soit, du contrôle de ses émotions… c'était abandonner toutes les barrières, détruire les murs derrière lesquels on se cachait pour se montrer aux autres.

Et c'était cela, exactement cela qui se passait dans son cœur alors que les mains de Loki se cramponnaient au dos de son frère pendant que ce dernier, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre passé dans son dos l'attirait doucement contre lui dans une étreinte fraternel virile et douce à la fois. Dans ce cas-là, l'abandon c'était tout lâcher, laisser tous ces sentiments contenus se déverser comme un torrent de larmes alors qu'il enfouissait plus profondément sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné. L'abandon, c'était ne plus se cacher, s'abandonner dans les bras de l'autre, profitant de cet instant pour lui faire comprendre combien il était désolé et combien il l'aimait. C'était accepter de se mettre à trembler et de s'agripper plus fort à son dos, c'était apprécier de se faire bercer par des bras qu'il croyait avoir perdu et que cet abandon-là faisait du bien, parce que pour la première fois, il était aussi synonyme d'espoir…


	10. Tu ne connaîtras jamais la paix

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 ** _Thor 3 Ragnarok_**

 **Alors que le vaisseau sakaarien se dirige vers la Terre, Loki et Thor discutent tranquillement avant que tout bascule.**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit. Une fois que j'aurais fini mes textes je mettrais un récap' dans les textes retardataires. J'ai choisi la nuit du 27 octobre 2017.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Punition"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **TU NE CONNAÎTRAS JAMAIS LA PAIX**_

La sensation était étrange, étrange parce que, dans un certain sens, elle était nouvelle... Non, peut-être pas nouvelle mais ancienne. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis... Loki chercha quelques secondes dans sa mémoire. Quelque chose qui remontait à l'enfance et à l'insouciance éprouvé par un jeune enfant heureux de jouer ou de faire toutes les bêtises possibles avec son frère. Enfin, le plus amusant était de le pousser à faire les bêtises. Thor ronchonnait avant de se mettre à rire. Ce n'était que des jeux d'enfant alors, il ne lui en voulait pas. Ils n'étaient que des enfants après tout. Bien loin à ce moment, de se douter de ce qui les attendrait des siècles plus tard...

Quoi qu'il en était, à ce moment précis Loki se retrouvait calme, apaisé et heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis si longtemps. Il était là, dans ce vaisseau, debout aux côtés de son frère, devenu roi comme dans leurs rêves de gosses, et tout serait presque parfait si Asgard n'avait pas été détruit par cette folle furieuse. Le paradoxe était que si elle n'avait pas réapparu, les deux frères ne se seraient peut-être jamais retrouvés. La vie était parfois étrange... Les retrouvailles avaient été sincères comme le pardon mutuel et l'étreinte entre eux qui avait scellé leurs retrouvailles. Les deux frères, qui n'avaient jamais été de réels ennemis, avaient mis un terme définitif à cette incompréhension qui leur avait fait tant de mal pendant si longtemps.

Loki était donc réellement heureux.

Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser, il était heureux... Ses plaisanteries étaient sincères et anodines, servant à faire sourire ce frère qu'il aimait et dont il sentait la peur et les doutes. Il serait là pour lui désormais, il ne le quitterait pas. Les fils d'Odin à nouveau unis et ensembles comme récompense pour avoir survécu à la fin du monde.

Une fin du monde que Loki avait tant redouté, mais qu'il avait finalement bien déclenchée pour une raison bien différente à celle qu'il avait imaginé pendant toute sa vie. Ce n'était pas un acte maléfique de destruction pure, mais un sacrifice de soit pour tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Si seulement il l'avait su plus tôt... Lui à qui on répété qu'il était le Mal, la Malice, le Mensonge, la Duperie, par cet acte, il espérait enfin pouvoir montrer au monde qu'il n'était pas comme ça... Oh bien sûr, mentir et manipuler l'amusaient beaucoup, mais il n'était pas démoniaque. Enfin, il ne pensait pas.

Ce sentiment de bonheur était réellement déroutant à la longue, mais il le prenait comme une récompense et cela lui faisait du bien. Par contre, il y avait quand même un léger petit détail qui le gênait.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée de revenir sur Terre ? Demanda-t-il à son frère, les yeux rivés sur l'espace.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! On m'aime énormément là-bas, je suis très populaire, lui répliqua ce dernier sur un ton légèrement enjoué lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait très bien ce qui se cachait derrière cette question, mais qu'il avait envie de le faire mariner.

C'était de bonne guerre, pensa Loki avant de répondre avec un léger sourire en coin tout en cherchant comment lui faire passer le message.

\- Laisse-moi reformuler ça. Es-tu certain que ce soit une bonne idée de me faire revenir sur Terre ? Lui demanda donc Loki en appuyant ostensiblement sur le mot « me ».

\- Probablement pas en fait, répondit Thor sur un ton si affirmatif que Loki ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire avant de baisser les yeux.

Oui, à ce moment précis, il était paisible et heureux, un retour sur Terre ferait plaisir à son frère, mais il espérait que cela ne remettrait pas en cause son retour à ses côtés, car il ne voulait plus ni le perdre, ni en être séparé, lui qui était tout ce qui lui restait.

Thor comprit très exactement ce que redoutait son jeune frère puisqu'il ajouta tout en tentant de le rassurer.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, quelque chose me dit que tout se passera très bien.

Loki se détendit, laissant un léger sourire apparaître en comprenant que son frère ne l'abandonnerait pas, quoi qu'il se passe. Comme il avait envie de croire que tout se passerait bien…

Malheureusement, ce fut à ce moment précis que tout bascula. Une ombre gigantesque apparu au-dessus d'eux. L'ombre d'un vaisseau planète titanesque que le jeune dieu reconnu en une fraction de seconde. Thor le regarda en se posant des questions, mais Loki cessa presque de respirer pendant que la peur s'immiscer brutalement en lui.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines à sa simple vue. Ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait être lui ! Pourtant, c'était bien le _Sanctuary_ et Loki se mit à trembler légèrement sans pouvoir se contrôler pendant que son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine.

Comment avait-il pu croire que tout était fini et qu'il pourrait vivre en paix aux côtés de son frère ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'une simple action, un seul geste de don de soit et de sacrifice pouvait racheter toutes ces mauvaises actions du passé ? Comment pouvait-il se voiler la face alors qu'il comprit instantanément ce qu'il était venu chercher ? Comment avait-il pu faire semblant de croire que ce dernier geste n'aurait pas de conséquences ? Bien sûr qu'il en aurait ! Thanos était là, attiré par cet objet qu'il aurait dû abandonner... Cet objet qui lui avait pourtant sauvé la vie, mais qui allait détruire celle de tous les autres.

Loki était terrifié... Comment avait-il pu croire à la Paix ? Il l'avait entraperçu quelques heures, juste pour savoir qu'il allait la perdre et ce vaisseau gigantesque et menaçant serait sa punition... Son ultime punition avant de basculer pour toujours dans la nuit... Mais une punition qu'il allait infliger à ceux qui croyaient en lui et à ce frère qui l'aimait et c'était pire ! Il ne voulait pas ça, surtout pas, mais il était trop tard.

C'était l'heure du jugement… et une voix lui hurla dans sa tête.

\- Tu ne connaîtras jamais la Paix.

Loki trembla plus fort, sursautant réellement lorsque la main de son frère se posa sur son bras.

\- Loki ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Thor touché par la panique sincère qui émanait de tout son être.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante. Cette punition devait être la mienne.


	11. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 ** _Thor 3 Ragnarok_**

 **Alors que le vaisseau de Thanos surgit subitement devant eux, Thor n'a au départ qu'une seule question en tête.**

 **Ce texte est la suite de l'OS précédent sur le thème "Punition"**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit. Une fois que j'aurais fini mes textes je mettrais un récap' dans les textes retardataires. J'ai choisi la nuit du 27 octobre 2017.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "ça"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE çA ?**_

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

Ce fut bien la seule pensée, même si elle n'était pas très cohérente dont fut capable Thor en voyant l'énorme appareil surgir de l'hyper-espace juste devant eux, bloquant le passage à l'appareil sakaarien qui parut tout d'un coup ridiculement petit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? », mais aussi « Pourquoi ce monstrueux appareil avait décidé de leur barrer la route ? ».

Ce fut pendant qu'il se posait ces questions, les bras toujours croisés sur la poitrine, n'osant pas bouger à cause de la surprise, que Thor perçut un léger tremblement à ses côtés.

Il se tourna vers Loki et sursauta, choqué de découvrir la pâleur soudaine et presque mortel de son visage comme de voir ses mains tremblaient doucement. Si Thor ce que demandait encore « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? », il était clair que Loki le savait. Pourquoi cela l'étonnait-il ? C'était Loki… Avec ses combines et… Non, Thor secoua la tête, chassant cette idée pleine de mépris qui lui parut injuste et méchante.

Son frère semblait en savoir plus que lui, mais il était surtout effrayé. Effrayé comme Thor ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Il devait vraiment savoir « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? ».

Surtout en voyant Loki se mettre à trembler plus fort. Thor posa une main sur son bras, sursautant avec lui quand ce dernier se tourna vers lui. Comme il paraissait terrorisé, cela lui ressemblait tellement peu. Loki n'était pas comme ça. Il n'avait peur de rien, même de se mettre en danger s'il le fallait. Alors le voir comme ça, totalement paniqué, lui fit un pincement au cœur. Thor ne lâcha pas son bras, tentant d'ignorer à quel point, il le sentait trembler et fit un pas vers lui pour se rapprocher tout en lui demandant.

\- Loki ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il était réellement inquiet et touché par la panique sincère qui émanait de tout l'être de son frère. Loki braqua ses yeux dans les siens et murmura d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je suis désolé. Cette punition devait être la mienne.

Thor fronça les sourcils, finissant de se rapprocher pour se mettre le plus proche possible de son frère, épaule contre épaule, tentant de voir si ce léger contact pouvait atténuer sa terreur.

\- Loki ? Pourquoi une punition ?

\- Pour tous mes mauvais choix. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici… Je suis désolé… Je suis tellement désolé.

Sa voix mourut dans un sanglot pendant qu'il baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer ses larmes.

Thor frémit. Il ne savait toujours pas « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? », mais la terreur et la peur de son frère lui firent mal.

\- Explique-moi, Loki, l'encouragea son frère en pressant son épaule.

\- Il n'y a rien à rajouter. Tu aurais dû me tuer il y a longtemps, je viens de tous nous condamner.

Thor fronça les sourcils. Le tuer ? Il était si paniqué qu'il en arrivait à souhaiter se faire tuer par son frère ? Se faire tuer comme il lui avait demandé quand… Thor laissa sa phrase en suspend, comprenant brutalement « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? ».

\- C'est lui ? Le monstre qui t'a torturé pendant des mois, c'est lui ?

\- Je ne voulais pas l'attirer ici, murmura Loki en fixant obstinément le sol, incapable d'assumer le regard de son frère. C'est à moi qu'il a promis la mort… Je suis désolé.

Loki pleurait. Sa respiration saccadée, ses tremblements, sa manière hachée d'articuler les mots, Thor savait qu'il pleurait. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues, le forçant à redresser la tête pour qu'enfin leurs regards se croisent. Comme il fut touché par la détresse tapie au fond de ces yeux verts qu'il connaissait par cœur.

\- Ne le sois pas. Nous sommes les fils d'Odin à nouveau réuni pour se soutenir et combattre.

\- Tu ne le connais pas. Ce combat-là, tu ne peux pas le gagner et tout sera de ma faute.

\- Non, tout est la mienne, dit Thor en laissant glisser sa main derrière la nuque de son frère qui continuait de trembler. C'est moi qui t'aie abandonné petit frère. Je t'ai ignoré trop longtemps… Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous battre côte à côte et tout se passera bien.

Loki voulut répondre que c'était faux, que ce monstre était la Mort incarnée… Peut-être pire qu'Héla finalement, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car une voix retentit dans les micros de leur appareil.

\- Peuple d'Asgard, je suis le Grand Titan Thanos, acceptez votre sort en nous livrant le Tesseract ou préparez-vous à mourir, tous !


	12. L'écho d'un bruit

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!** **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!**

 **ALors que la bataille contre Thanos a prit fin, Thor est hanté par un bruit.**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit. Une fois que j'aurais fini mes textes je mettrais un récap' dans les textes retardataires. J'ai choisi la nuit du 7 septembre 2012.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "bruit"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Je pensais en avoir fini mais non ! Voilà qu'Emiliekalin m'a fait faire une rechute en m'abreuvant de superbe fanart !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _L'ECHO D'UN BRUIT_**

Il y avait eu l'incompréhension, les cris, les pleurs et le déni. Tout le monde refusant d'admettre la vérité, d'admettre l'échec… Pourtant, il était là… violent, cuisant… Un échec qui faisait mal parce qu'il avait entraîné la mort de centaines de milliers de personne à travers tout l'univers. Un échec qui les laissait abasourdi et choqué, incapable de réfléchir pour le moment.

Ils avaient pleuré… Tous… Chacun à leur tour, chacun différemment, mais ils avaient pleuré… Okoye avait pleuré T'Challa… Steve avait perdu à la fois Sam et Bucky… Rocket avait pleuré Groot… Natasha tentait toujours de contacter Clint et sa famille… Tous avaient pleuré… Lui aussi, mais c'était différent… Il avait été le premier a pleuré… Il s'était autorisé quelques larmes face à Rocket, mais il refusait de craquer comme il avait vu certains d'entre eux…

Il était Thor, dieu du tonnerre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser filer ses larmes aussi facilement… Il n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter de combattre… Pourtant, comme il avait envie de pleurer… Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire.

D'ailleurs, le comprendrait-il ?

Un frémissement le parcourut pendant que son frère à la fois agacé et amusé lui demandait.

 _\- Laisse-moi reformuler ça, est-ce que tu crois que ce sois une bonne idée de me faire revenir sur Terre._

L'inquiétude de Loki l'avait amusé et touché, parce que dans cette question, il lui demandait surtout l'autorisation de rester avec lui, de ne plus le quitter, alors il avait voulu le rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'il le voulait à ses côtés.

 _\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va très bien se passer._

La suite… La suite avait été enfer, destruction et mort… Mort… Un bruit !

Thor se redressa d'un bond sur sa couche… Un bruit… Un bruit horrible qui le faisait trembler des pieds à la tête. Son cœur qui accélérait, la douleur qui le vrillait de l'intérieur…

Il fit basculer ses jambes sur le bord du lit et se releva en titubant. Après deux jours, ils avaient décidé de prendre un peu de repos avant que leurs organismes ne cèdent, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée, parce que dés qu'il fermait les yeux, ce bruit revenait le hanter.

Thor prit une inspiration et traversa le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine. Machinalement, il ouvrit le frigo pour prendre une bière dont il but une gorgée, avant de s'immobiliser et de la jeter à travers la pièce. La bouteille en verre explosa contre le mur avec un bruit mat, un bruit qui renvoyait à un autre, bien plus sinistre. Thor frémit et sursauta alors que Bruce entra dans la pièce en disant.

\- Vous aussi vous ne dormez pas ?

Thor jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son ami tout en le gratifiant d'un léger rire.

\- Je suis désolé pour le bruit.

\- Il ne faut pas, nous avons tous du mal à trouver le sommeil, mais nous avons pourtant besoin de repos.

\- Je sais, mais il y a ce bruit, frémit Thor.

Bruce comprit que ce dernier avait besoin de parler. Une amitié réelle unissait les deux hommes, alors, il se rapprocha et lui demanda pour l'aider à mettre des mots sur la douleur qu'il avait sentie dans sa réponse.

\- Quel bruit ?

Thor frémit, baissant les yeux sur le sol.

\- Ce n'est pas important. Vous devriez aller dormir.

\- Combien de temps un dieu peut tenir debout sans s'écrouler ?

\- Je ne suis un dieu que parce que vous l'avez décidé… Je ne me sens plus comme ça depuis…

Thor frémit une nouvelle fois et Bruce pressa son bras.

\- Allons, bien sûr que vous êtes un dieu. Vos pouvoirs sont puissants.

\- Pas assez, répondit ce dernier en baissant la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il y a toujours ce bruit dans ma tête…

\- Quel bruit ? Tenta de nouveau Bruce.

Thor prit une inspiration, tenta de contrôler les sanglots qui se nouaient dans sa gorge et répondit.

\- Le bruit de sa nuque qui se brise… Le craquement de ses os… Et le regard satisfait de Thanos quand il l'a jeté à mes pieds… Je ne suis pas un dieu… Un dieu aurait sauvé son petit frère des griffes de ce monstre… Il était tout ce qui me restait… On s'entendait si bien pour une fois… On avait tout mit à plat… Il était heureux… Et moi aussi…

Malgré tous ses efforts, Thor avait craqué et les larmes s'étaient remises à couler. Lui qui pensait se maîtriser, il se mettait à pleurer. Bruce fut frappé par la douleur violente qui émanait de son attitude.

\- Au moins vous vous étiez retrouvé…

\- Oui, mais pour le perdre… définitivement… Et sans pouvoir rendre hommage à son corps… Mon petit frère… Je suis désolé… Je sais que ça ne vous intéresse pas. Pour vous, il n'était qu'un monstre.

\- Non, j'ai bien vu qu'il ne l'était pas.

Thor frémit.

\- Merci… Il ne mérite pas de ne recevoir que de la haine… Moi si, je l'ai abandonné… Je l'ai forcé à me protéger, à se sacrifier… Et ce bruit ne quitte pas ma tête, comme son dernier regard pour moi.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il vous faut du repos…

\- Je ne peux pas… Dés que je ferme les yeux, j'entends ce bruit et je comprends que cette fois, je l'ai définitivement perdu… Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer ce que cela fait de voir ce monstre broyer les os de son petit frère ? Je n'ai pas pu le sauver… Pourtant, il ne voulait plus mourir… Lui qui le souhaiter tellement à une époque, il ne voulait plus mourir… Il l'a fait pour me protéger, c'était si stupide… Il l'a fait pour me protéger… Et je n'arriverai plus jamais à me débarrasser de ce bruit dans ma tête… C'est un bruit monstrueux des os qui craquent… et c'est une mort terrible et inhumaine…

Thor manqua de s'écrouler et Bruce eut juste le temps de tirer une chaise pour le laisser s'effondrer assis. Jamais il n'avait autant remarqué l'amour qui unissait les deux frères et cette mort, brutale et barbare l'avait profondément touché. Il le vit se prendre la tête avec les mains pour laisser libre court à ses larmes et ne dit rien, se contentant de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, laissant une main sur son genou pour lui faire comprendre qu'il restait là, à ses côtés, le temps que les larmes cessent et que le bruit s'estompe enfin…


	13. Juste un léger sourire

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!** **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!**

 **ALors que les survivants tentent de trouver un plan pour éliminer Thanos, un seul sourire de Natasha plonge Thor dans ses pensées**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit. Une fois que j'aurais fini mes textes je mettrais un récap' dans les textes retardataires. J'ai choisi la nuit du 7 septembre 2012.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "sourire"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Bon ben voilà, ma rechute se poursuit**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JUSTE UN LEGER SOURIRE**_

Alors que Bruce tentait de trouver une solution logique, quelque chose qui pourrait leur permettre d'avoir encore un espoir que tout n'était pas fini, Natasha esquissa un léger sourire. C'était bien la première personne parmi eux à tenter une telle marque d'ironie face à leur situation. Une petite pointe d'ironie qui fit frissonner Thor. L'ancienne espionne russe avait traversé pas mal de choses. Son parcours était marqué par la violence, la douleur et la mort, mais elle arrivait encore à sourire...

Sourire...

Sourire comme...

Sourire comme lui...

Sourire comme Loki...

Son petit frère avait un peu le même genre de sourire. Un sourire de façade, dont il gratifiait ami comme ennemi quand il n'allait pas bien ou qu'il les défiait. Cela pouvait passer pour de l'arrogance, liée à une trop haute opinion de ses capacités, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Loki avait cette fierté, ce besoin de montrer qu'il ne craignait rien ni personne, ce besoin de faire croire qu'il ne ressentait rien et ce sourire faisait parti de ses masques pour y parvenir...

Parce que ce n'était qu'un masque au final... Comme son ton désinvolte, sa démarche féline et pleine d'assurance, tout cela était un masque, habilement porté par un dieu habile... Thor le connaissait bien plus que son frère pouvait lui-même l'imaginer. Il savait combien il était à fleur de peau, sensible et peu sûr de lui... Il savait le nombre de questions qui tournait dans sa tête, venant le hanter dans ses cauchemars dés qu'il commençait à baisser la garde. Oh, il n'était ni faible, ni peureux... Il était Loki... Le dieu de la duperie qui avait fini par se duper lui-même, créant un personnage bien différent de sa personnalité, mais il n'était pas faible pour autant. Ses pouvoirs étaient impressionnants, sa détermination aussi et son sourire toujours charmeur...

Thor aimait et détestait ce sourire. Celui qui lui donnait parfois un air un peu fou qui ne reflétait en rien ce qui l'était. Il préférait l'autre... Le sourire plus discret, celui qu'il accompagnait souvent d'un petit rire nerveux. Ce sourire-là était différent. Il était plus vrai, plus sincère et plus rare... Il le voyait souvent quand ils étaient enfant. Il avait été plus rare en grandissant. Il s'en souvenait juste avant son couronnement raté.

\- _Quoi qu'il se passe, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime._

Juste quelques mots pour lui faire comprendre que faire entrer les géants des glaces n'étaient pas une trahison, mais un acte d'amour pour lui faire perdre son arrogance et lui permettre de devenir un vrai roi puissant et humble.

Il ne l'avait plus revu par la suite ce sourire... Pendant longtemps, trop longtemps...

Il avait vu autre chose en revanche. Il avait vu de la douleur, de la tristesse... Il avait vu la manière dont Loki se tordait les mains quand il était nerveux, un trait qui venait directement de leur mère... Il avait vu ses larmes, trop souvent... Ses larmes quand il lui avait demandé de le tuer, ses larmes quand il avait décidé de se lâcher, ses larmes quand ils s'étaient affrontés, ses larmes quand il était venu lui demander de l'aide dans sa cellule, des larmes de désespoir face à la mort de Frigga qu'il lui avait empêché de pleurer... Comme ce geste-là était cruel et injuste, comme il le regrettait... Il y avait tellement de douleur et d'amour dans celles-ci... Comment avait-il pu lui nier ?

Le premier sourire, celui de façade était revenu souvent par la suite... Quand il l'avait démasqué jouant le rôle d'Odin, quand il l'avait retrouvé attaché par la Walkyrie, cela l'avait fait sourire lui-même... Pensait-elle vraiment que des chaînes pouvait suffire à contenir le dieu de la malice ? Il l'avait revu aussi quand Loki l'avait aidé à voler le Commodore... Cela avait même été amusant... Jusqu'à l'ascenseur... Jusqu'à ses mains qu'il avait tordues pour ne pas les laisser trembler, jusqu'à sa lèvre qu'il avait pincée pour ne pas pleurer pendant que son frère le rejeter une nouvelle fois... Comme il continuait à être injuste avec lui... Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, il avait fallu essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.

Thor avait cru que tout était perdu jusqu'à l'arrivée de Loki... Loki et son double sourire... Le sourire du dieu de la Malice, débarquant en sauveur de monde et le sourire du petit frère, juste avant de partir réveiller Surtur.

Un sourire franc et sincère que Thor avait bien cru ne plus jamais revoir jusqu'à ce moment...

\- _Je suis là..._

Oui, il était là, avec son sourire doux et sincère. Thor avait frissonné avant de traverser la pièce et de le prendre dans ses bras. Le sourire avait tenu quelques secondes avant de faire place aux larmes. Il était comme ça son petit frère... Il avait cette capacité de passer du rire aux larmes lorsque ses émotions se faisaient trop fortes.

A partir de ce moment, cela avait toujours été le sourire doux et sincère qui était resté. Dans leurs discussions, dans le peu de moments passés sur ce vaisseau, c'était ce sourire... Il était heureux et apaisé, il n'avait plus besoin de l'autre... Thor avait espéré ne plus jamais le revoir...

Il s'était trompé.

Il était revenu.

\- _Excusez-moi, si vous comptez aller sur Midgard, il vous faudra un guide !_

Il était revenu... revenu au pire moment, avec sa démarche féline et son ton désinvolte et provocateur.,. gommant les larmes dont son visage portait encore les marques, Il était revenu...

Thor savait ce que cela voulait dire... Il savait que son petit frère avait une idée en tête... Mais il ne voulait pas de ce sourire artificiel. D'ailleurs, il l'avait vu quitter son visage lorsqu'il lui avait adressé un dernier regard, ne laissant transparaître que tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui... Pour ce frère pour lequel il allait se sacrifier. Thor avait senti son cœur se serrer... Il allait le perdre... Une nouvelle fois... Définitivement... Il allait le perdre... Il ne reverrait jamais ce sourire franc et apaisé.

\- Je t'aime petit frère... Je donnerais tout pour revoir ton sourire.

La pensée le fit frissonner et déclencha une réaction de Natasha qui perdit son sourire pour lui donner une tape sur le bras.

\- Vous rêvez ?

Thor sursauta.

\- Ne pensez pas à autre chose que la manière dont nous allons vaincre Thanos et tout ira bien, ajouta cette dernière en lui adressant un petit sourire et, derrière elle, Thor eu presque l'impression de voir la silhouette de son frère se dessiner aussi, un sourire franc aux lèvres et lui répétant en écho.

\- _Tout ira bien mon frère... Un jour nous reverrons le soleil..._


	14. Juste une touche de rouge

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!** **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!**

 **Si l'OS "Juste une touche de bleu" retraçait les ressentis de Loki face à la couleur bleue, ce texte explore les sentiments de Thor par rapport à la couleur Roug.**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit. Une fois que j'aurais fini mes textes je mettrais un récap' dans les textes retardataires. J'ai choisi la nuit du 7 septembre 2012.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "rouge"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Bon ben voilà, ma rechute se poursuit**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JUSTE UNE TOUCHE DE ROUGE**_

Thor avait toujours aimé le rouge… C'est une couleur flamboyante qui attirait l'œil et dont se paraient les héros dans les tableaux qui ornaient les murs du palais… Son père, son grand-père, tous les plus grands guerriers des légendes qu'il aimait tellement portaient une cape rouge, imposante et lumineuse.

Alors, quand il avait fallu choisir un attribut, bien sûr qu'il s'était empressé d'attacher cette lourde cape rouge sur ses épaules, entraînant une petite remarque amusée de son jeune frère.

\- _Ne t'avise pas d'aller courir dans un champ de taureaux !_

La remarque avait déclenché un fou rire que les deux jeunes gens avaient mis quelques minutes à dompter.

Tout était si simple à cette époque.

Bien sûr, il y avait quand même des hauts et des bas, des disputes et des fâcheries, mais cela ne durait jamais très longtemps…

Et Thor aimait cette cape rouge. Elle s'immobilisait la force, la puissance, l'honneur, l'aristocratie… le pouvoir…

Le pouvoir qui serait le sien lorsqu'il serait roi d'Asgard. Un rôle qu'il avait eu si souvent envie d'atteindre et qui lui sembla presque ridicule aujourd'hui… Comment avait-il pu vouloir avec autant de force quelque chose qui n'était qu'apparence. Il existait des choses tellement plus importantes…

Oui, il avait toujours le rouge.

Le rouge, c'était le danger, l'adrénaline et les combats… Il aimait se battre. Il aimait montrer sa force et sa puissance et il fallait qu'on le remarque… Sa cape rouge virevoltait sur les champs de bataille… Le rouge se remarquait de loin… Sur un fond neutre, il se détachait tout de suite et au milieu des armures grises, il ne passait pas inaperçu.

C'était tout son instinct combatif, la vigueur de son bras, sa passion et ses besoins de conquêtes qui se reflétaient dans cette cape rouge.

Oui, Thor aimait le rouge…

Enfin, il l'avait aimé…

Ce n'était plus aussi vrai aujourd'hui…

Non, c'était pire que cela…

Aujourd'hui, il détestait le rouge.

Parce que le rouge, c'était aussi la couleur du sang… Le sang de Loki qui s'était étalé sur ses mains pendant qu'il tentait de compresser sa blessure, terrorisé de voir son jeune frère s'éteindre après qu'il ait été empalé par Kurse…

C'était ridicule. Ils avaient passé leur temps à se disputer… Ils s'étaient disputés… reniés… Thor avait dû se maîtriser pour ne pas le frapper… S'il n'avait pas pensé à Frigga, il l'aurait sans doute fait…

Frigga, mais aussi la peur et la détresse au fond des yeux de son frère, qui était surpris de voir cette rage, ces éclairs rouges de folie dans le regard de son aîné… Quel idiot !

Comme il s'était détesté… Comme il avait détesté le rouge sur ses mains… Comme il avait détesté sa respiration courte et sa peau virant au gris…

Il ne l'avait pas protégé…

Et tout ce sang…

Tout ce rouge qu'il détestait de plus en plus…

Le rouge, c'était aussi sa colère quand il avait compris qu'il lui avait menti et qu'il était en vie… Une colère qui ne l'avait pas quitté avant de voir Héla éjecter son jeune frère du Bifrost…

Il avait été heureux de le retrouver, de se battre de nouveau à ses côtés.

Le rouge, c'était aussi le feu et la destruction. C'était Surtur détruisant Asgard dans une explosion de flammes. C'était une douleur violente dans son cœur, le sentiment d'avoir tout perdu…

Il avait pensé que le rouge lui laisserait un peu de temps, mais c'était faux…

Le rouge était revenu…

Le pire de tous les rouges…

Le rouge qui symbolisait le sang…

Le rouge comme la couleur du sang de Loki coulant de son nez, de ses yeux et de sa bouche alors que Thanos venait de le tuer… De l'étouffer… De lui briser la nuque… Le rouge sur son visage…

Le rouge qui lui disait qu'il l'avait perdu.

Perdu à jamais.

Perdu pour toujours.

Par tous les dieux, comme il détestait le rouge…


	15. L'illusion d'une dernière réalité

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 _ **Avengers Infinity War (anticipation)**_

 **Bon, alors en fait, je suis en train de reprendre un certains nombre de textes que j'avais écris sans les publier, déjà parce que je ne suis pas là depuis très longtemps et puis parce que j'avais quand même était beaucoup traumatisé par la bande annonce d'infinity War si j'en juge par le nombre de textes que j'ai fini par écrire dessus.**

 **Je me rends compte aussi que j'avais malheureusement souvent anticipé la mort de Loki. Vous voilà donc prévenu. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de faire un résumé au vue du titre.**

 **J'ai décidé de le mettre dans ce recueil parce que c'est un texte court qui restera un OS (vu que je vais développer en fic "Voyez ce que je fais aux espions" que j'ai reprise et publiée hier)**

 **Si je devais choisir un thème je pense que ce serai celui de la "perte" malgré une "victoire " apparente.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **L'ILLUSION D'UNE DERNIERE REALITE TRAGIQUE**_

Le combat contre Thanos faisait rage. Les Avengers luttaient contre le Titan fou et ses armées. Dans un coin de la pièce, gisait le corps de Loki, allié à Thanos, qui avait été assommé par une attaque de son propre frère. Thor ne voulait pas vraiment lui faire du mal, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était de nouveau du côté de ce monstre, alors, il l'avait affronté, l'assommant pour ne pas le tuer ou le blesser gravement.

De son côté, Thor encaissa une attaque de Thanos et se redressa en grimaçant avant de brandir son glaive et de s'élancer de nouveau dans sa direction. Il refusait l'idée de le laisser vaincre… C'était toute la galaxie qui était en danger. En poussant un cri de rage, il prit son élan et bondit sur Thanos. Le Titan Fou fut à deux doigts de se faire surprendre, mais il réagit en pivotant vers le dieu. La lame qu'il tenait à la main transperça de part en part la poitrine de Thor qui fut surpris par son attaque. Il s'immobilisa brutalement et tomba à genoux sur le sol en tremblant doucement, le souffle coupé.

De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, Captain America poussa un cri en voyant le corps de son ami tomber sur le sol.

\- Non !

Thanos sourit en regardant le Dieu à genoux sur le sol.

\- Tu n'avais aucune chance !

\- Toi, non plus, répondit Thor en se rassemblant ses forces pour se redresser sur ses pieds.

Thanos fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne portait plus son gant avec les pierres d'infinités. Il avait disparu

\- Quoi ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu as perdu !

L'image de Thor, toujours debout devant lui vacilla et les cheveux blonds furent remplacés par une chevelure noire… La chevelure noire de Loki qui lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Adieu !

Thanos baissa la tête et vit subitement que la lame qu'avait brandit le faux Thor lui était planté en pleine poitrine et que son gant était plus loin, entre les mains d'Iron Man. Thanos frémit et murmura avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol comme une masse.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible…

Le dieu de la malice sourit et le Titan Fou s'écroula, enfin vaincu après tout ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser. Dans le dos de Loki, son image inconsciente sur le sol vacilla et prit l'apparence de son frère. C'était lui qui avait été assommé par le choc et non l'inverse. Thor gémit et se redressa, prenant conscience soudainement de la scène qui était en train de se dérouler. Une scène de chaos et de victoire au centre de laquelle se tenait son frère.

Loki fit deux pas vers lui avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur sa poitrine et se couvrirent rapidement de sang pendant que des frissons le parcouraient.

\- Loki ! Hurla Thor en courant dans sa direction.

Le jeune dieu leva la tête en direction de son aîné, tout en luttant pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

Thor se jeta à genoux devant lui, posant ses mains sur les épaules de son jeune frère qui frémit.

\- Loki ?

\- Tu n'as rien ? Lui répondit celui-ci en balayant son frère de son regard vert rempli de douleur.

\- Non, répondit Thor en luttant contre ses émotions.

L'une de ses mains glissa de l'épaule de son jeune frère pour se plaquer sur ses mains qui pressaient son imposante blessure. Le jeune dieu frémit avant de murmurer en cherchant à capter le regard de son frère.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trahi… Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas trahi…

\- Je sais…

\- Je t'avais promis de ne plus te trahir… Mais je devais lui obéir… C'est lui qui…

\- T'a sauvé après ta chute du Bifrost ?

\- Oui, murmura faiblement le jeune homme. Ça m'a fait tellement mal de devoir lui obéir… de te faire croire que je t'avais encore trahi… Mais c'était la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il baisse sa garde… pour que je puisse le tuer…

Loki se tut, toussotant du sang et manquant de s'évanouir. Thor observa sa peau devenir de plus en plus pâle et son cœur se serra en comprenant que son petit frère était en train de mourir.

\- S'il te plaît… Prends-moi dans tes bras… Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça…

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, lui répondit Thor en le prenant doucement par les épaules pour le faire basculer dans ses bras.

\- Si… Mais ce n'est pas grave, répondit Loki en plaquant son visage contre la poitrine de son frère.

Thor frémit. Il y avait tellement de sang sur ses mains, ses habits, sur le sol.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça, mon petit frère ? …

\- Je t'ai sauvé… C'est le principal…

Loki frémit et continua de tousser pendant que sa vision se faisait de plus en plus floue et qu'il sentait le sang pulser à ses oreilles. Le jeune homme n'était pas idiot, il savait ce que cela signifiait… Il était en train de mourir…et pour de bon cette fois... Sa magie ne pourrait pas le ramener. Il était trop faible, il le sentait... C'était injuste. Il aurait voulu le vaincre et rester un peu plus avec son frère... Il l'aimait... Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, mais tout son corps lui faisait mal... Son cœur ne battait plus régulièrement et il avait froid... Ce n'était pas normal... Il ne reviendrai pas cette fois... Mais au moins il était dans ses bras et il avait pu lui dire qu'il n'était pas son ennemi, qu'il ne le serait jamais... La douleur augmenta d'un cran le faisant gémir plaintivement. Comme il aurait voulu ne pas se montrer aussi faible, comme il aurait voulu avoir plus de forces, mais il était si fatigué. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et il sentit les mains puissantes de Thor le presser plus fort dans ses bras en murmurant.

\- Ne meure pas…

Il y avait de la peine dans sa voix et Loki se força à ouvrir les yeux une dernière fois pour lui répondre.

\- Pardonne-moi…

\- De quoi ?

\- Je voudrais t'écouter… Rester à tes côtés… Mais je suis épuisé…

Les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent de nouveau et Thor se mit à hurler pour tenter de le retenir.

\- Non, je t'en supplie ! Non !

Il redressa la tête et son regard balaya les autres Avengers.

\- Je vous en prie ! Aidez-moi ! Il nous a tous sauvé ! Aidez-moi !

Tony Stark s'approcha et s'agenouilla avant de faire glisser ses doigts dans le cou du jeune homme. Il perçut les battements de son cœur, faibles et aléatoires.

\- Je crains que l'on ne puisse plus faire grand-chose.

\- Non, Stark, je vous en prie, le supplia Thor en manipulant doucement la tête de son jeune frère, maintenant inconscient dans ses bras. Il nous a tous sauvé… Il faut l'aider

\- Thor, je…

\- Non ! Le coupa brutalement Thor en larmes. Il est tout ce qui me reste ! Ma dernière raison de vivre… Mon petit frère… Ma seule famille... Trop souvent j'ai cru le perdre, il faut le sauver, pitié...

Tony sentit bien toute la peine de son ami mais, il ne pouvait pas faire de miracle. Sa blessure était trop grave. Le cœur de Loki allait lâcher et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher.

\- Son cœur a été touché, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour le sauver... Je suis désolé...

\- Non, c'est faux, répondit Thor en frémissant. Je sais que vous êtes heureux que ce soit lui qui meurt… Pour vous, la vie de mon petit frère est un sacrifice acceptable.

\- Non… Aucune mort ne l'est… J'aimerais le sauver pour vous… Mais son corps est en train de lâcher. Il a perdu trop de sang.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre… pas maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, murmura Thor en pleurant plus fort, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son jeune frère inconscient. C'est injuste ! Reste avec moi ! Je t'aime tellement… Reste avec moi !

Stark frémit. Il y avait des jours plus difficiles que d'autres… Ce combat leur avait coûté mais, ce sacrifice là était de loin le plus déchirant… Loki que tout le monde considérait comme un traître à part son frère, avait fini par tous les sauver et il allait le payer de sa vie. C'était héroïque et tragique à la fois.

Thor se redressa un peu, observant la peau de son jeune frère qui passait peu à peu au bleu gris. Sa magie l'abandonnait et bientôt il serait mort. Thor poussa un cri de rage.

\- Non ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Tu es tout ce qui me reste… Ne m'abandonne pas !

Mais Loki était bien incapable de lui répondre. Son corps blessé tremblait légèrement. Thor finit d'enrouler les bras autours de lui et se remit en pleurer de désespoir.

\- Ta peau est déjà si froide… Je t'en supplie… Tu es bien plus solide que ça ! Loki !

Stark frémit. Il tenait la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, comprenant bien qu'il était trop tard pour espérer un miracle alors, il murmura comme si cela pouvait un peu consoler son frère.

\- Il se meurt en héros et… Je le ferais savoir.

Thor redressa la tête vers son ami.

\- Merci.

Puis, il posa doucement une main sur la joue de plus en plus bleue de son frère et murmura.

\- J'aurais tellement voulu te sauver… J'avais compris depuis longtemps que cela finirait comme ça… Que tu allais te sacrifier… J'aurais tellement voulu te sauver… Pardonne-moi d'avoir échoué… J'aurais été un piètre grand frère du début à la fin… Je t'aime…

Loki frémit, comme s'il avait perçu les derniers mots d'amour de son frère puis, son corps se détendit dans ses bras et il cessa de souffrir. Thor l'agrippa plus fort, comprenant qu'il était en train de mourir et lui hurla une dernière fois de ne pas l'abandonner mais, il était trop tard… Le jeune homme était déjà mort… Mort pour sauver son frère et protéger l'univers de la destruction. Un univers qu'il venait de sauver, mais qui laissait Thor sans plus rien pour continuer à avancer...


	16. Réveille-toi !

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!** **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!**

 **Comment peut-on se réveiller après être sûr d'être mort ?**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit. Une fois que j'aurais fini mes textes je mettrais un récap' dans les textes retardataires. J'ai choisi la nuit du 5 juillet 2013 .**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "réveil"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Encore en pleine rechute post IW**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **RÉVEILLE-TOI !**_

Il y a avait eu l'apaisement, les retrouvailles, les bras de Thor… Il y avait eu les quelques heures pendant ces deux ou trois jours à bord du vaisseau saakarien… Avant que l'Enfer ne se déchaîne et que la mort le rattrape… Loki avait eu peur que ce monstre s'en prenne à son frère, alors, il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour le protéger… offrant même sa vie comme ultime sacrifice… Un sacrifice permanent et sans retour cette fois…

La poigne de Thanos se resserrant sur son cou, le manque d'air, la panique, la douleur, mais aussi la tentative désespérée pour garder tout ça au fond de lui, pour ne pas lui montrer sa terreur, pour ne pas écouter les cris étouffés de Thor… Il s'était concentré, mourir dignement pour le sauver… pour le protéger… Et de moins en moins d'air… De plus en plus de douleur… L'air fou et satisfait de Thanos… La dernière petite provocation susurrait du bout des lèvres « Tu ne seras jamais un dieu » et la colère de Thanos… Une douleur aiguë puis…. Plus rien… Ni bruit, ni sensation… Juste le noir…

OoooO

La douleur se diffusait dans tout le corps de Loki… Il savait ce qui s'était passé. Il venait de protéger son frère, de lui offrir sa vie pour que Thanos détourne son attention de lui… pour lui laisser une chance de survivre… Juste avant de sombrer, Loki avait tenté de lui transmettre toute son affection, pour que Thor comprenne qu'il l'avait toujours aimé, pour lui demander pardon et pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à tout pour le sauver… Même à mourir pour lui, c'était bien la moindre des choses au vue de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire… Loki n'était peut-être pas responsable de tout, mais la culpabilité qui pesait sur lui était bien réelle… Alors mourir, finalement, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait à faire… Lui qui venait d'entraîner son peuple dans la mort en ramenant le Tesseract avec lui… C'était si logique…

Par contre, ce qui était illogique, c'était de ressentir des choses après s'être senti mourir… Parce que Loki savait qu'il était mort sur ce vaisseau. Il avait perçu les hurlements étouffés de son frère… Il savait que sa magie ne le sauverait pas… Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sauve de toute manière, il était si épuisé…

Alors, ressentir l'herbe sous son corps et le vent sur son visage lui paraissait totalement inexplicable. Tout comme la voix qu'il perçut lointaine et sourde, mais qui lui parlait.

\- Réveille-toi… Loki… Réveille-toi… Réveille-toi…

Le jeune homme frémit… Plus la voix l'appelait et plus elle devenait nette… Plus elle devenait nette et plus il la reconnaissait… Mais c'était impossible.

\- Réveille-toi mon enfant !

Loki frémit… S'il percevait cette voix, il pouvait bien tenter de se réveiller ! C'était étrange comme idée, mais il tenta d'éloigner la douleur de son corps et frémit en ordonnant à ses paupières de s'ouvrir. Son geste fut accueilli par un afflux de lumière presque douloureux qui le força à fermer les yeux pendant que la voix se fit plus douce.

\- Oui, c'est ça, réveille-toi. Je suis là…

Le jeune homme frémit et une main caressa affectueusement sa joue, une main pleine de douceur qui frôla son cou encore douloureux et pressa doucement sa poitrine comme pour permettre à ses poumons de se remettre à fonctionner. Loki gémit et se cabra un peu avant d'entrouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Une autre silhouette se tenait là, elle aussi, massive, occultant le soleil. Il frémit et la voix lui murmura.

\- C'est bien, réveille-toi.

Loki tourna la tête et fut accueilli par le regard bleu et le sourire de quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir.

\- Mère ?

Frigga lui sourit et sa main caressa de nouveau sa joue.

\- Oui, mon tout petit, réveille-toi, tout va bien.

Une autre main, plus puissante celle-ci se glissa sous son dos et l'aida à s'asseoir, pendant qu'il prenait de courtes respirations.

\- Allez mon fils, tout va bien.

Loki frémit une nouvelle fois.

\- Père, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu es mort mon enfant, lui murmura Frigga.

Loki grimaça pendant qu'une de ses mains, dont les doigts tremblaient se porta à son cou.

\- Oui, je sais.

Frigga posa sa main sur la sienne pour faire cesser les tremblements de ses doigts tout en lui souriant. Odin aussi lui sourit tout en murmurant.

\- Bienvenue au Walhalla, fils.

Le jeune dieu frémit, regardant autour de lui avec un air incrédule.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi je ne me réveille pas à Hêl ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu être là-bas ? Lui demanda Odin d'un air triste.

\- Parce que c'est ma place, lui répondit Loki avec sincérité.

Le Père-de-toutes-choses passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils pour l'attirer à lui.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu es mort pour sauver ton frère… Pour l'arracher aux griffes de ce monstre… Un tel sacrifice ne mérite pas l'Enfer.

\- Mais peut-il racheter mes actions passées ?

\- Tu as bien plus subi que choisi mon petit, et je suis désolé de ne l'avoir compris que trop tard.

Loki braqua son regard sur son père. Il était sincère et cela le toucha profondément. Il n'avait pas rêvé… Les quelques mots pour lui avant sa mort n'étaient pas un rêve, il l'aimait… Il était son fils… Mais tout cela lui paraissait si étrange.

\- Est-ce que je suis dans un rêve ?

\- Non, mon petit, lui répondit Frigga. Ce n'est pas un rêve… Tout ce que tu as traversé t'a permis d'obtenir le droit de te réveiller au Walhala.

\- Oui, renchéris Odin. Nous resterons unis jusqu'à la fin des temps maintenant.

\- Et Thor ? Murmura Loki toujours inquiet pour son frère.

\- Pour l'instant, il va bien… Tu veilleras avec nous sur lui… Murmura Odin en l'aidant à se redresser.

Loki chancela et s'appuya sur son père tout en regardant la prairie verdoyante qui les entourait. Une cruelle réalité s'imposa à son esprit.

\- Il me manque déjà…

\- Tu lui manques aussi, répondit Frigga.

\- Mais un jour vous serez à nouveau réuni, mes fils, ajouta Odin.


	17. Demander en vain

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Thor 1**_

 **Il avait tant demandé, mais au final, qu'avait-il reçu ?**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit. Une fois que j'aurais fini mes textes je mettrais un récap' dans les textes retardataires. J'ai choisi la nuit du 7 septembre 2012.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "demande"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Bon ben voilà, ma rechute se poursuit**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **DEMANDER EN VAIN**_

Durant toute une partie de sa vie, Loki avait toujours était en attente de quelque chose, en demande de quelque chose.

OoooO

Il avait demandé l'attention de son père, distant et froid, oubliant parfois qu'il avait un second fils. Pourtant ce ce deuxième fils était bien là et il aimait ce père plus que tout. Il aurait tant aimé qu'il remarque ses efforts, tout ce qu'il faisait pour essayer de le rendre enfin fier de lui : les heures passées à s'entraîner seul au combat jusqu'à ce que ses muscles lui fassent mal, ses heures passées à développer sa magie jusqu'à user ses forces et s'effondrer terrassé par la fatigue et des migraines qui le rendaient malade jusqu'à la nausée. Il aurait voulu qu'il remarque les nuits blanches passées dans la bibliothèque pour essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible sur les clans et les Neuf Royaumes, pour l'aider et le conseiller dans ses réunions diplomatiques. Oui, il aurait aimé qu'il le remarque, qu'il vienne le relever quand un coup plus violent que les autres, l'envoyait rouler au sol, qu'il le rattrape lorsque les vertiges lui coupaient les jambes et le faisaient chanceler, qu'il le ramène à sa chambre ou qu'il dépose sa cape sur ses épaules quand il s'effondrait sur ses livres après trois ou quatre nuits blanches à étudier... Mais Odin n'avait jamais eu ce genre de geste envers lui. Quelles que soient les demandes muettes de son fils, elles étaient normales et ne requéraient donc pas une attention particulière. Pourtant, Loki aurait tout donné pour une simple marque d'attention.

OoooO

Il avait demandé le respect de son frère. Un respect qu'il pensait mériter parce que, comme lui, il ne reculait pas face au danger. Il n'avait pas peur... D'un ennemi, même faisant six fois sa taille, il n'avait jamais peur... Non, il avait une seule peur au fond, celle de se faire rejeter par les gens qu'il aimait et qui semblaient si peu le regarder, à commencer par son frère... Son frère qui, comme ses amis, aimait bien se moquer de lui. Son aspect longiligne, la pâleur de sa peau, son coup pour les livres, son inintérêt pour la boisson, les fêtes et les femmes... Loki ne comptait plus les sujets de moqueries et cela lui faisait mal. Il n'avait jamais démérité dans un combat. Il leur avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois avec sa magie, il demandait juste que Thor le reconnaisse et le respecte. Il n'était pas faible... Différent, mais pas faible... Pourquoi son frère écoutait les quolibets et les plaisanteries à son sujet. Il le savait bien qu'il n'était pas comme cela. Ils avaient assez combattu côte à côte pour qu'il le sache... Encore fallait-il qu'il eût envie de le reconnaître finalement... Peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas ? Peut-être qu'il le voyait effectivement comme un pleutre inutile se cachant derrière ses sorts pour ne pas avoir à se battre... Cette constatation était douloureuse parce qu'elle expliquait pourquoi il lui demandait de moins en moins souvent de l'accompagner. Loki lui avait demandé un peu de respect, mais il n'avait obtenu que du mépris déguisé et son cœur avait fini par se briser.

OoooO

Il avait demandé de l'affection aux deux, souvent, quand toutes ses demandes d'attention ou de respect avaient été rejetées, parce que Loki était quelqu'un de sensible et de peu sûr de lui malgré l'apparence qu'il se donnait. Les gens qui le connaissaient bien savaient à quel point les larmes lui étaient faciles. Le jeune homme avait considéré sa sensibilité comme une faiblesse et il avait tout fait pour la gommer, se créant ce masque froid au sourire presque fou qu'il affichait quand la situation était en train de lui échapper... Un masque qui s'accompagnait de répliques acerbes et d'un sens de l'ironie qui lui valu son surnom de dieu à la langue d'argent tout autant que son art du discours et de la manière qu'il avait de détourner son interlocuteur pour l'amener à faire ce qu'il voulait. Sauf que ce talent-là ne semblait marcher ni avec son père, ni avec son père, deux des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Cela le minait, parce qu'il était arrivé à croire qu'en les manipulant, ils auraient pu les faire répondre à ses demandes d'affection, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils n'avaient pas de gestes envers lui. Bien sûr, ils ne le détestaient pas, enfin, il espérait qu'ils ne le détestent pas, mais ils étaient indifférents et c'était bien pire au final... Loki se sentait si mal... Et quand il se sentait mal, c'étaient les larmes qui revenaient, maudites larmes qui l'empêchaient d'être fort et intéressant, qui l'empêchait de recevoir cette affection qui lui manquait tellement.

OoooO

Il avait demandé qu'on l'écoute... Juste cette fois ! Au moins juste cette fois... Alors que son "plan", dont il comprenait toute l'absurdité, était en train de se lézarder de toute part, menaçant d'apporter ruines et destruction à toute sa famille... Quelle stupidité de vouloir faire pénétrer ces Géants des Glaces dans Asgard pour donner une leçon d'humilité à son frère... Comme il pouvait agir de manière stupide quand il ne contrôlait plus ses émotions... Alors, il avait demandé à ce que son frère l'écoute, juste cette fois... "Reste-là grand-frère, ne pars par pour Jotunheim, c'est dangereux, trop dangereux, même pour toi...". Oh oui, comme il aurait aimé qu'il l'écoute ce jour-là, mais Thor n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps et le reste avait fini par lui échapper... Un peu plus tard, quand ils étaient rentrés de cette expédition maudite, quand Loki continuait à tenir debout parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'écrouler tout de suite à cause de ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il aurait voulu que Odin l'écoute, que Thor l'écoute, mais, tout à leur dispute, ils l'avaient ignorés, comme toujours et la situation avait fini de déraper... Thor bannit... Odin en colère... Loki ne voulait pas ça, surtout pas... Il était détruit par les conséquences de ses actes, des actes qu'il avait voulu parce que ses demandes d'écoute restaient sans réponse... Si seulement il avait su... Si seulement il avait pu voir l'avenir...

OoooO

Plus tard, c'était à lui qu'on avait fait une demande : "Rends ton père fier de toi"... Les mots de Frigga avaient longtemps résonnaient dans sa tête après qu'elle ait demandé aux gardes de lui remettre la lance d'Odin... La lance, signe de pouvoir royal, emblème des rois d'Asgard... Loki n'avait jamais imaginé la tenir dans ses mains de cette façon... Il n'était pas destiné à être roi... Il ne l'avait jamais demandé. C'était à Thor que le trône devait revenir, pas à lui... Surtout pas... Et surtout pas dans ses conditions... Quelle étrange demande... Comment pouvait-il rendre fier un père dont il n'était même pas le fils ? Comment rendre fier un homme qui l'avait ramassé comme un simple trophée ? Cette tâche lui avait paru insurmontable... Il ne pouvait pas réussir... Encore un échec dont Odin pourrait le moquer... Comment Frigga avait-elle pu lui demander ça ? La douleur le vrillait de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas réussir. Il n'était même pas Asgardien, à moins que... Assis en travers sur le trône de cet homme qui l'avait aidé, Loki avait eu une idée. Il savait comment il allait répondre à la demande de Frigga, il savait comment il allait rendre son père enfin fier... Il allait réussir là où lui-même avait échoué... Il allait tuer les Géants des Glaces... Tous les Géants des Glaces...

OoooO

Sa dernière demande avait été pour Thor... Une demande simple, que son frère allait exécuter rapidement après tout ce que Loki avait fait pour le mettre en rage avant de le ramener sur Asgard. Une demande simple et sans appel "Affronte-moi ! Tue-moi !". Ce n'était pas compliqué, pour que son plan réussisse, pour qu'il puisse tuer tous les Géants des Glaces, il fallait que Thor le tue, lui... Le dernier... "Tue-moi !"... Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile pour le dieu du tonnerre, celui qui mettait tant de plaisir dans ses combats et pourtant, il hésitait, il ne voulait pas le faire. C'était incompréhensible. Cette idiot allait faire rater son plan ! Odin ne serait jamais fier de lui... Il ne demandait pourtant pas grand chose au final ! Loki ne comprenait pas que Thor était bouleversé... Il ne comprenait pas que de voir son petit-frère bouleversé et en larmes, que de le voir trembler en hurlant était en train de le détruire... Son petit-frère... Comment Thor aurait-il pu répondre à sa demande ? Comment aurait-il pu le tuer, alors qu'il avait juste envie de s'approcher assez prêt pour le prendre dans ses bras et essayer de l'apaiser ? Mais il paraissait si inaccessible, si débordant de rage… Quelque chose lui échappait…

Il lui avait demandé de l'affronter… Sur ce pont arc-en-ciel, il lui avait demandé une nouvelle fois de l'affronter, de le tuer, mais Thor ne pouvait pas tuer son frère… Même s'il paraissait avoir perdu la raison et puis… Et puis il y avait eu l'explosion… Se sentir projeté à travers le vide… Rattraper Gungnir d'une main dans un dernier sursaut et Odin, planant au-dessus de lui… Odin enfin réveillé et une dernière demande : « J'aurais pu réussir père… pour nous. »… Et une réponse, pour une fois, enfin une réponse à l'une de ses demandes… « Non, Loki. »… Non… La voilà la réponse finalement… Non, tu n'es pas mon fils… Non, tu ne peux pas te considérer comme faisant parti des nôtres… Non, tu ne me rendras jamais fier. Tu n'es qu'une déception permanente… Non… Et ce fut pire que toutes les demandes sans réponses… Il était perdu et fatigué, plus capable de continuer à le supporter… Thor ne voulait pas le tuer… Son père ne voulait pas lui accorder le moindre intérêt… Il n'avait plus qu'une seule demande… « Je suis si fatigué, je voudrais juste me reposer »… Et sa main lâcha Gungnir…


	18. De quel genre est la victoire ?

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Pré film**_

 **Asagard est en liesse pendant que Frigga se pose des questions**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Genre"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _DE QUEL GENRE EST LA VICTOIRE ?_**

Asgard était le plus important de tous les Neuf Royaumes, c'était un endroit unique et singulier en flottaison dans la « Mer de l'Espace ». La cité d'Or était splendide et imposante avec ses bâtiments majestueux, ses couleurs vives, ses chants et ses œuvres d'art monumentales… Tout était fait pour être vu de loin et pour attirer l'œil. L'apparence était si importante… Tout reposait sur l'apparence… La lumière… La Gloire… Les Asgardiens avaient le culte de la Victoire, de la Force et des Héros. Bor Burison était comme ça… Son fils, qui survécut au combat, Odin, était comme ça… Son fils aîné, Thor Odinson serait comme ça…

Thor était comme ses ancêtres… Il aimait les batailles, la fureur, la gloire et les honneurs… Il aimait se faire aduler… Il aimait les regards envieux sur lui… Le peuple l'honorait et Thor se sentait chaque jour plus fort.

Oui, à Asgard, tout reposait sur le bruit, la gloire et la lumière.

Frigga le savait et cela la terrifiait chaque jour un peu plus, car si Thor se sentait de mieux en mieux, prenant peu à peu la place qui serait la sienne, son petit frère semblait s'éteindre lentement, mais inexorablement, malgré tous les efforts qu'il tentait…

Loki n'était pas comme son aîné… Il n'appartenait pas au même genre… Ils étaient même totalement opposés… Loki aimait l'ombre, la nuit, le calme et le bruit feutré des pages d'un livre que l'on tourne dans la semi-pénombre d'une bibliothèque… Il aimait la Lune et les balades nocturnes, loin de tout et de tout le monde…

Oui, Loki n'était pas du tout du même genre que son frère… Et cela terrifiait de plus en plus la Mère-de-Toutes-Choses… Elle savait… Que Loki n'était pas le fils d'Odin, elle le savait, mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé… Le regard vert de ce bébé chétif et malade l'avait envoûté dès qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras… Elle l'aimait comme si elle l'avait porté, mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'était pas bon d'être trop différent…. Pas ici… Pas sur Asgard.

Les gens n'aimaient pas la différence… Ce n'étaient pas qu'ils étaient intolérants… Peut-être un peu, mais cela venait que les héros du passé avaient toujours été auréolés de gloire, de bruit et de fureur.

Loki était dans la retenue et dans la magie… Ce n'était pas un faible, mais ce n'était pas le même genre de guerrier et Frigga craignait l'injustice et le manque de reconnaissance de ses efforts…

La reine se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la fenêtre… Au-dehors, la fête et les rires montaient de la place. Tout le monde était en liesse… Tout le monde célébrait la nouvelle victoire… Comme c'était l'habitude dans ce Royaume après chaque bataille remportée dans la fureur et le sang... Au centre de la fête, Thor riait lui aussi et brandissait Mjolnir au-dessus de sa tête pour se faire acclamer plus fort…

Le combat avait été rude, mais ils avaient vaincu. Asgard était sauvé et Thor se faisait célébrer. Dans toute cette liesse, il semblait si heureux… La Reine frémit… Bien sûr, il y avait la Gloire et les Honneurs… la Lumière, mais cela n'excusait pas tout.

Frigga se détourna de la fenêtre et ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit. Un lit sur lequel reposait Loki. Les traits tirés, la peau pâle, il ne semblait pas aller mieux. La Reine soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son jeune fils. Elle caressa son front, regrettant que dans toute cette euphorie, les gens ne fassent pas attention au fait que si tous étaient revenus en vie, c'était parce qu'il avait brûlé une grande part de sa magie pour les protéger… Et que l'épuisement l'avait terrassé dès qu'il avait posé un pied dans la cité…

Non… personne ne semblait s'en soucier… Thor avait combattu avec sa force et son marteau… Loki avait gagné avec sa magie et sa ruse, mais cela n'était pas courant à Asgard… Alors, on ne célébrait pas ce genre de guerrier et c'était injuste… Si seulement Frigga connaissait un moyen de changer les mentalités… Elle frémit devant cette injustice, se penchant en avant pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de son fils.

\- Repose-toi mon tout petit, moi, je suis là…


	19. Prouver sa valeur

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Pré film**_

 **Alors que le fête pour une bataille remportée bat encore son plein, Loki a préféré s'isoler loin de la ville.**

 **En le relisant, finalement cela pourrait presque être la suite du précédent texte "De quel genre est la victoire ?"**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Valeur"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PROUVER SA VALEUR**_

Il y avait des choses qui faisaient mal, mais dont il était impossible de parler, des mots, des remarques, des attitudes… Oh oui, Thor était plus grand, plus fort, plus blond, mais Loki faisait de son mieux pour prouver sa valeur… Il faisait de son mieux pour que son père lui accorde un peu d'attention, mais il avait toujours l'impression de mal faire et cela le minait de plus en plus.

Il avait quitté le palais pour ne pas penser à leur dernière bataille, pour ne plus penser à la mise en avant de son frère dont on louait la force du bras. Loki frémit et visa le lac, créant un galet de glace qui rebondit bien une dizaine de fois avant de couler à pic.

\- Jolis ricochets ! Lui lança la voix puissante de son frère.

Loki sursauta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es plus à la fête ?

\- Non, pas envie finalement.

\- C'est nouveau !

\- Non. Nous devrions être deux à nous faire célébrer.

Loki émit un petit rire nerveux, lançant un autre galet de glace qui ricocha de nombreuses fois lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux… Je ne suis qu'un magicien. Mes actes ont moins de valeurs que les tiens.

\- Ça ne devrait pas…

\- C'est le guerrier qui dit cela ?

\- Non, c'est le grand-frère.

Loki frémit et Thor se rapprocha, posant une main sur l'épaule de son cadet qu'il sentit frissonner sous ses doigts.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir l'impression d'être obligé en permanence de prouver ta valeur… Je la connais… Je vois comment tu te bats, comment tu nous sors de situations presque perdues… Tu n'as rien à prouver.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que pense notre père.

\- Tu te trompes, je sais qu'il a conscience de ta valeur, petit-frère.

\- Eh bien, il a une drôle de manière de leur montrer !

\- Peut-être, mais moi, je la connais ta valeur.

Loki frémit une nouvelle fois et émit un léger rire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es là ?

\- Oui… Être à tes côtés est plus important que de faire la fête.

\- Tiens, ça aussi, c'est nouveau.

\- Oui, mais c'est important aujourd'hui.

Thor vit son jeune frère froncer les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- J'étais là, tu sais.

\- Oui, il faut bien un héros à célébrer. Qu'est-ce qu'Asgard deviendrait si tu ne partais plus au combat !

\- Non, tu sais ce que je veux dire…

\- Pas vraiment, murmura Loki en tentant de s'éloigner, mais Thor ne lâcha pas son épaule.

\- Tu étais prêt à te sacrifier aujourd'hui. Ne nie pas, je l'ai compris.

Loki eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Est-ce que mourir au combat pour vous sauver ne serait pas une belle manière de lui montrer ma valeur ?

\- Non ? Surtout pas… Tu n'as pas à la démontrer, parce que tu en as tellement.

Un nouveau rire nerveux secoua Loki.

\- Tu mens.

\- Non, dit Thor en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui pour passer un bras derrière son cou et l'attirer dans ses bras.

Loki se laissa faire, déposant timidement sa joue contre son épaule pour profiter de la douceur de ce moment avant de fermer les yeux.

\- De toutes les personnes d'Asgard, tu es celle dont la valeur est la plus grande à mes yeux. Ne te fais pas tuer pour démonter quelque chose que je sais déjà.


	20. Une palette d'émotions

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Thor Ragnarok**_

 **Couleurs et émotions à travers les ressentis éprouvés par Loki pendant le film**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Palette"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UNE PALETTE D'EMOTIONS**_

Le vertige, l'impression de tanguer et d'être à deux doigts de s'écrouler pendant que les couleurs tourbillonnaient comme une palette folle emportant ses émotions. Des couleurs violentes et brutales, associées à des sentiments douloureux, étranges ou heureux…

OoooO

Rouge… Comme les flammes de Muspelheim et l'épée enflammée de Surtur… Comme la couronne de ce dernier ramenait par son frère… Comme sa colère aussi lorsqu'il l'avait démasqué d'un simple regard, comprenant qu'Odin n'était pas Odin, mais Loki… Elle avait été violente et réelle sa colère et le jeune homme avait tenté de se mettre à l'abri de son courroux. Personne n'avait vraiment envie de mettre son frère en colère… Heureusement, depuis quelques centaines d'années, il savait comment le calmer et le rouge de ses joues avait disparu presque aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Ambre… Comme le cercle qui s'était formé autour de ses pieds sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où il venait… Comme son angoisse de tomber dans un piège qui ferait à nouveau de lui un prisonnier. Loki détestait être prisonnier, parce qu'il l'avait été trop souvent et parce qu'il savait quel sort, on réservait aux prisonniers. Oui, il l'avait déjà expérimenté trop de fois et il ne voulait plus se laisser faire, ne plus subir, mais ce cercle d'ambre et de lumière l'avait happé, le projetant dans le vide sans qu'il ne puisse lutter…

Noir… Comme son costume qui lui avait valu une réflexion amusée de la part de son frère, comme la couleur de ses cheveux et comme le deuil… Comme le deuil qu'il allait devoir porter… Encore un… Le deuil de quelqu'un qui allait mourir et qu'il aurait voulu garder prêt de lui… « Ne meurs pas père »… Une simple supplique muette qu'il n'avait pas pu prononcer tellement il était bouleversé par les mots de ce dernier. Des mots qui le légitimaient de nouveau, qui lui redonnaient sa place dans sa famille... Des mots qu'il aurait voulu entendre plus tôt, pour ne pas faire d'erreur… pour ne pas sombrer… Il voulait parler, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il était trop tard. Odin était mort… Et Loki n'avait même pas le droit de le pleurer…

Doré… Comme le corps d'Odin se désintégrant en des milliers de particules, s'envolant à travers l'espace pour rejoindre Frigga quelque part dans les astres… Odin qui venait de lui redonner sa place de fils, qui venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et dont la disparition, même sur cette touche poétique lui avait coupé le souffle. Tout cela était de sa faute et les poussières dorées continuèrent à virevolter devant lui longtemps après avoir disparu comme des papillons de son âme lui renvoyant sa culpabilité.

Gris… Comme les nuages qui se mirent à apparaître au-dessus de leur tête, reflet de la colère d'un frère qui ne supportait pas de perdre son père… Un frère qui était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui… Tout était de sa faute… Encore une fois, il était le seul fautif… Il le savait et son frère le savait… Un frère qui lui envoya un regard si plein de haine que le cœur de Loki sauta un battement. Les éclairs crépitaient autour de ses doigts et le dieu de la malice sentit son estomac se vriller. Il l'avait perdu… Cette fois, il ne lui pardonnerait pas, il l'avait perdu… Et la douleur montra d'un cran. Il n'avait plus rien ni personne désormais.

Vert… Comme le vortex sombre et verdâtre qui avait fait apparaître Héla, cette sœur dont l'aura démoniaque se fit automatiquement sentir… Comme son envie de tout détruire et de faire souffrir les gens autour d'elle. Les deux frères ne semblaient plus l'être, bloqué dans leur querelle, mais cette menace-là avait été plus importante que tout le reste. Un regard, un seul regard… Des iris opales déterminés croisant des iris émeraudes prêts à combattre et ils s'étaient avancés de nouveau ensemble. Loki avait laissé tomber le sort, révélant leur réelle apparence et son costume aux touches vertes à la fois symbole d'une espérance qu'il n'avait plus et porteuses du malheur qu'il allait aider à répandre sur Asgard sans réellement le vouloir.

Jaune… Comme l'une des couleurs dominantes de cette étrange planète… Sakaar… Loki était bien incapable de savoir où elle se trouvait, mais elle n'était pas si mal pour un paria sans famille ni patrie… Pour quelqu'un qui avait tout perdu et ne pourrait plus rentrer chez lui… Loki avait frémi… Avait-il eu un chez lui de toute façon ? Apparemment non… Jotunheim… Asgard… Aucun de ces lieux ne pouvaient obtenir ce titre, alors Sakaar… Avec cette faune bigarrée, ces gens perdus et ce Grand Maître horripilant, ce n'était pas si mal… Et de toute manière… Il arriverait bien à le manipuler pour le garder au pouvoir tout en obtenant des avantages avant… de prendre sa place… Loki savait faire ça… Il n'avait juste pas prévu de retrouver son frère sur cette planète et l'agacement, comme la joie de le retrouver en vie et l'amusement de découvrir sa situation, lui firent subitement ressentir des émotions qu'il pensait avoir perdu… Des émotions et un faible espoir que Thor avait détruit en quelques mots dans un ascenseur… Lui faisant comprendre qu'il serait à jamais seul… Le jaune n'était-il pas la couleur de la trahison ?

Orange… Comme le regard perçant et étrange qu'Heimdall posa sur lui à son arrivée sur Asgard : « Je vous avez vu venir ! ». « Ben tu m'étonnes ! », avait répliqué Loki sur un ton moqueur avant de se lancer dans la bataille. Alors que Thor l'avait abandonné sur Sakaar, le jeune homme avait cherché où aller, mais subitement, il avait compris… Il avait bien un chez lui qui était en train de se faire détruire, il avait bien un frère qui risquait de se faire tuer et il refusait de rester là ou d'abandonner. Pour une fois, il allait agir comme le prince que son père aurait voulu qu'il soit… Lui qui évitait le danger, il allait l'affronter… Peu importait la rage d'Héla ou la perspective de mourir. Il allait se battre pour le souvenir de ses parents… pour Asgard… pour son frère… Il était prêt à tout… Même à mourir s'il le fallait, pour qu'une fois, les siens soient enfin fiers de lui…

Bleu… Comme le regard que Thor posa sur lui quand il se faufila dans son dos en hésitant, se demandant encore s'il avait fait le bon choix… Bleu comme ces yeux dans lesquels il lut un soulagement et une joie qui le troublèrent. C'était étrange, lui avait l'impression d'y avoir lut si souvent de l'indifférence, du mépris, voire de la haine… Ce n'était pas habituel. Etait-il réellement si heureux de le revoir en vie ? Bleu comme ce regard qui se remplit de chagrin la seconde suivante en pensant qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, puis de surprise et d'amour quand il traversa la salle pour le prendre dans ses bras… Loki s'était laissé faire pendant qu'une autre lueur bleue avait traversé son esprit, lui rappelant que Thor ne devait peut-être pas lui faire confiance… Il l'avait pris pour fuir celle-là, sauf que maintenant, dans les bras de son frère, il n'avait plus envie de fuir et les larmes, comme une dernière expression de tout ce qu'il avait retenu depuis si longtemps jaillirent à leur tour pendant qu'il le berçait doucement, avec affection comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants…


	21. En fonction de la foudre

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Thor Pré-film**_

 **De l'objet à l'action, devenir le paratonnerre de quelqu'un**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Paratonnerre" et bon sang j'ai eu du mal !**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **EN FONCTION DE LA FOUDRE**_

Paratonnerre…

C'était un mot étrange pour un dispositif étrange inventé en 1752… Un dispositif qui à l'aide de pointe, de pics hérissés, créé une cage qui permettra de protéger le bâtiment de la foudre… De la foudre… C'était étrange pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais craint la foudre… Pourquoi la craindre quand on sait d'où elle vient ? Quand la personne qui peut la créer sur un coup de colère est l'une des plus importantes de votre vie ? Quand il s'agit de votre frère ? Un frère que vous aimez malgré les incompréhensions et les non-dits ? Pourquoi diable vouloir se protéger de la foudre ? Bien le connaître à des avantages… Bien le connaître, c'est savoir que ses colères passent aussi vite que les éclairs qu'elles provoquent… Peut-être qu'elles font des dégâts, c'est vrai, mais ailleurs… Loin d'ici… C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils leur fallait des paratonnerres… pour dissiper la foudre, dissiper sa colère…

Pour protéger ?

Oui, parce que c'était ça avant tout la mission d'un paratonnerre, protéger… Prendre soin de ce qui est en dessous, éviter sa destruction… Se mettre entre cet objet et une force destructrice…

Faire paratonnerre…

L'expression était passée dans le langage courant. Être prêt à tout pour protéger quelqu'un… Se mettre entre cette personne et le danger… Encaisser à sa place… Le défendre envers et contre tous… Contre n'importe quelle menace… Quel qu'en soit le prix…

Faire preuve d'une loyauté sans faille sans rien attendre en retour… Sans rien recevoir en retour de toute façon.

Mais être là…

Utiliser son corps et toute son âme pour protéger cette personne chère à votre cœur…

Être prêt à tout… Même à mourir… A donner sa vie sans crainte, ni regret…

Faire paratonnerre.

Protéger jusqu'au bout… Agir sans même que l'autre ne le remarque ou ne le comprenne… Préférer l'ombre… Faire don de soit… Jusqu'au bout… Jusqu'au sacrifice ultime…

Faire paratonnerre…

Étrange expression et surtout étrange mot…

Le paratonnerre protège de la foudre… Mais comment appeler le paratonnerre du dieu de la foudre ?

...

La main de Thor, secoua Loki, le tirant de sa rêverie.

\- Tu rêves frère ?

Le jeune homme frémit… Frère… C'était peut-être tout simplement celui-ci le mot qu'il cherchait.


	22. A la réflexion

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Thor 2 The Drak World**_

 **A la réflexion, plus il réfléchit et plus les idées se bouscule dans la tête de Thor**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Réflexion" et j'ai trouvé l'idée sur le fil !**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **A LA**_ ** _RÉFLEXION_**

A la réflexion, pendant qu'il marchait dans le couloir du palais avec son frère à ses côtés, Thor commençait à se dire qu'il avait eu une idée ridicule. Le sortir de prison pour lui demander de l'aide était la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire. Déjà, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance, mais surtout parce qu'il avait le don de l'exaspérer, ce n'était pas nouveau, mais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à sauter comme un "zébulon" autour de lui et à rire autant ! Est-ce qu'il était vraiment heureux ou est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ? Et c'était quoi ce léger sourire sincère et fugace entre deux boutades ? … Oui, plus Thor réfléchissait et plus il pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée… Le problème, c'est que c'était la seule ! Il avait beau prendre le problème dans tous les sens, à part Loki, il ne voyait pas qui pourrait le faire sortir d'ici par des sentiers inconnus et invisibles et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester là, à rien faire, il devait sauver Jane.

OoooO

A la réflexion, une fois sur la barge, il trouva vraiment que c'était la pire de ses idées. Comme il savait se rendre agaçant ! Sa manière de ne pas se taire, ses jeux de mots, ses sarcasmes… C'était comme s'il n'avait plus de filtres, plus rien pour le retenir de dire tout ce qu'il avait envie et mon Dieu, qu'il en devenait énervant ! Parce qu'il y avait une part de vérité, mais aussi parce qu'il était de plus en plus vindicatif, contre tout le monde ! Thor avait juste envie qu'il se taise pendant quelques secondes, mais Loki ne paraissait pas vouloir se taire. Il était si sarcastique que Thor manqua même de craquer, l'empoignant pour le frapper avant de s'immobiliser net en découvrant de la peur au fond des yeux de son cadet… De la peur réelle et Thor frémit. Son frère avait peur de lui… Et cette simple constatation lui fit mal, parce que quelques secondes avant, il avait vu de la douleur quand il avait évoqué Frigga… Il souffrait vraiment de sa mort ? Cette simple constatation le fit frémir… Toute cette étrange attitude ne servait-elle qu'à caché sa douleur ?

OoooO

A la réflexion, Thor se dit que c'était sans doute la plus mauvaise décision de toute sa vie. Non, pas parce que Loki avait échoué, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait réussi… Réussi à se battre à ses côtés et à lui prouver sa loyauté et son affection que se soit en protégeant Jane ou en le protégeant lui jusqu'à ce que… Jusqu'à ce qui le sauve de Kurse…Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve là, à genoux sur le sol, le serrant dans ses bras pendant que la vie, comme son sang ne quittaient son corps. Thor tremblait des pieds à la tête, luttant maladroitement contre les larmes pendant que le sang de son petit-frère s'étalait sa sur main… Trop grave, trop de sang. Il ne pourrait pas le sauver. Sa respiration courte, sa peau prenant cette couleur cendrée. Il était en train de le perdre et cela lui amena une autre réflexion… Il l'aimait… Malgré les mots durs et les menaces qu'il avait proférés contre lui, il l'aimait. C'était son petit-frère… Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'aimer ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite pendant que le sien ralentit, pendant que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, pendant que sa peau finissait de changer d'aspect, pendant que ses yeux se fermaient, pendant qu'il criait de douleur et de désespoir pour tenter de le retenir et que les larmes lui brouillaient la vue.

A la réflexion, oui, ce jour était le pire qu'il ait vécu, car la personne qui mourrait dans ses bras était l'une des plus importantes de sa vie, mais lui l'avait oublié… Pendant ces dernières semaines, il l'avait oublié, méprisé et l'amour dans son regard, « Je ne l'ai pas fais pour lui », venait de le ramener à la réalité quoi qu'il fasse, il resterait son frère et il l'avait perdu... Oui, aucun jour ne pouvait être pire, parce que cette fois tout était de sa faute, rien que de sa faute.


	23. Un moyen de le tuer

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 _ **UA Infinity War**_

 **UA... Les Avengers cherchent un moyen de tuer les alliées de Thanos sans se rendre compte réellement de la portée de leurs mots.**

 **Je l'avais écris avant Infinity War en me demandant ce qui pourrait se passer dans ce cas précis... Alors voilà... Juste une petite scène qui avait jailli en moins de 45 min...**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UN MOYEN DE LE TUER**_

Affronter Thanos n'était en rien semblable à ce que les Avengers avait dû affronter jusque là et ils avaient besoin d'un plan d'action pour venir à bout de cet effroyable ennemi et de ses alliés. Des alliés parmi lesquels se trouvaient Loki. Thor s'était senti trahi lorsque son jeune frère avait une nouvelle fois basculé du côté des ennemis, mais la discussion qui se tenait en ce moment entre les Avengers était dure à supporter.

Stark pivota sur les talons.

\- Nous en revenons à ce que je dis ! Il faut déjà lui supprimer ses alliés ! A commencer par l'Ordre Noir et par Loki. Si nous l'éliminons cela pourra le destabiliser et nous aurons une chance de l'emporter sur lui.

\- Je peux toujours lui planter une flèche explosive, mais il faudrait que je puisse l'atteindre, dit Clint qui ne parvenait à pardonner au dieu nordique de l'avoir manipulé lors de l'attaque de New-York par les chitauris. A moins que je l'attire sur moi pour que tu puisses le tuer avec l'un de tes rayons déflecteurs.

\- Je ne sais pas si un seul de mes rayons suffira, répondit Tony.

\- Si on se met à plusieurs, répondit Cody Rhodes. Je sais qu'on peut l'avoir. Il n'est pas immortel ?

\- Je ne l'espère pas, dit Tony avant de se tourner vers Thor. Une idée pour le tuer ?

Thor ne répondit pas et prit un air renfrogné avant de murmurer en quittant la salle.

\- J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air !

Stark écarta les bras en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant !

Thor ne lui répondit pas et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

\- Ces dieux sont parfois vraiment bizarres, marmonna Tony.

Natasha se redressa de son fauteuil en prenant un air sombre.

\- Vous êtes tous des imbéciles !

\- De quoi ?

\- Est-ce que vous vous êtes rendu compte que cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que vous êtes en train de parler du meilleur moyen de tuer son petit-frère ?

Puis, elle sortit à son tour de la pièce, n'attendant pas de répondre aux protestations qui s'élevèrent dans son dos.

...

La jeune femme traversa le couloir et retrouva Thor appuyé contre un mur, les yeux rougis, tentant de ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Natasha se rapprocha en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Hey ?

Thor tourna la tête vers elle et frémit.

\- Ils ont trouvés un moyen de le tuer ?

\- Il ne faut pas les écouter… Ils ne comprennent pas.

\- Je ne veux pas le tuer, murmura Thor. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste et… je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est avec ce monstre… Ce n'est pas normal… Il devrait se battre à mes côtés…

\- Il ne nous a pas habitué à être du même côté que vous.

\- Mais ça, c'était avant et… Il avait été brisé... Il était en partie contrôlé par une force plus puissante que lui…

\- Comme Clint ou Selvig ?

\- Oui… Mais je ne l'avais pas remarqué à ce moment-là… J'ai compris plus tard… Quand... Quand j'ai découvert ses cicatrices... Quand j'ai compris les tortures... Il devrait se battre à mes côtés… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait avec Thanos.

\- Je ne voudrais pas paraître aussi insensible que les autres, mais il vous déteste et il vous considère comme son ennemi.

\- Non… Il ne m'a jamais haï… Il était perdu, mais ce n'est pas mon ennemi… cela ne l'a jamais été… C'est pour cela que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Nous nous étions retrouvé… Nous nous étions juré de rester ensemble et de faire face tous les deux…

Thor frémit en ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes.

\- Ces derniers temps ont été terribles. Nous avons perdu notre père, nos amis, notre terre… Pour sauver ce qui restait de notre peuple, je lui ai fais confiance… Et il a accepté de se sacrifier sans un seul mot… Il a déclenché le Ragnarok pour éliminer Héla… Il nous a sauvés et… quand j'ai vu Asgard exploser mon cœur s'est déchiré en deux. Tout avait été si rapide… Il était impossible qu'il ait eu le temps nécessaire de sortir en vie de ce brasier… A ce moment-là j'ai compris que je l'avais envoyé se suicider et qu'il avait accepté sans même me le faire remarquer.

Thor frémit une nouvelle fois et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- J'étais totalement vidé… J'étais si seul d'un coup alors, quand je l'ai vu se glisser derrière moi sur ce vaisseau, j'ai été si heureux de le voir en vie, mais quand j'ai compris qu'en plus il était vraiment là… avec moi… Je me suis précipité pour le serrer dans mes bras… Je l'ai senti se tendre comme s'il attendait un coup et j'ai réalisé que je ne l'avais pas serré contre moi depuis des siècles. Alors, je l'ai serré un peu plus fort en lui disant à quel point je l'aimais… Il a frémi et ses mains se sont accrochées à mon dos avant que toutes ses douleurs l'assaillent et qu'il se mette à pleurer… Il tremblait comme une feuille… Je l'ai maintenu contre moi… Il avait tant de choses à évacuer…

Thor pleurait vraiment maintenant et il se laissa glisser le long du mur pour se retrouver assis sur le sol.

\- Tout ce qu'il avait retenu depuis des siècles… Mon petit-frère… Lui qui est si sensible et dont les cauchemars sont si violents, je ne l'avais plus serré dans mes bras depuis que nous étions adolescents… Moi qui avait juré quand nous étions enfants, de le protéger, je l'avais abandonné… Pire… Je l'avais écrasé… Il ne pouvait que me haïr pour tout ça mais, là, dans mes bras, il me montrait surtout à quel point il m'avait toujours aimé… Alors, je l'ai serré contre moi tout en me laissant tomber assis sur une banquette et je l'ai laissé pleuré… Il avait besoin d'évacuer tout ce qui le faisait souffrir… Alors, je n'ai pas bougé… Il était blottit contre moi… Il avait l'air bien dans mes bras…

Thor sourit en pensant à ce moment sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et Natasha comprit comment sentir son frère aussi proche de lui avait dû lui faire plaisir après toutes ses années.

\- Quand les larmes ont cessées, j'ai voulu me lever, mais c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que pleurer l'avait totalement épuisé et qu'il s'était endormi dans mes bras… Lui dont le sommeil a toujours été si compliqué, il paraissait si paisible, comme lorsque nous étions enfants. Alors, je suis resté assis à le tenir dans mes bras en me disant que c'était réel, que nous étions à nouveau deux frères… Ce moment était si doux… Vous comprenez ? J'avais retrouvé mon petit-frère et c'est pour ça… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe…

Thor se tut pour pleurer.

\- Il m'a semblé si terrifié quand le vaisseau de Thanos est apparu... Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est contre moi… Pourquoi il y a de nouveau tant de haine dans son attitude… Je ne veux pas qu'on me le tue sans que je comprenne ce qui se passe… C'est mon petit-frère…

Natasha soupira et s'agenouilla auprès de Thor.

\- Il triche et ment tout le temps.

\- Pas là… Pas dans mes bras…

\- Il a donné le tesseract à Thanos.

Thor frémit et une étrange expression traversa son visage.

\- Le tesseract… Je n'ai été qu'un idiot… J'aurais dû comprendre bien avant qu'il l'avait… C'était sa seule chance de sortir vivant des caves d'Asgard en se téléportant de ce brasier… Et là encore, il aurait pu aller n'importe où, mais il a choisi de revenir vers moi… C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

\- Il lui a donné !

\- Pour sauver notre peuple ! Pour empêcher la destruction de notre vaisseau et la mort de tout notre peuple ! … Il a choisi de lui apporter… Il s'est sacrifié…

\- Il ne semble pas être son prisonnier !

\- Oui, c'est là que je ne comprends pas… C'est mon petit-frère. Nous avions juré de rester ensemble quoi qu'il se passe…

\- Je comprends qu'il soit dur pour vous de le voir vous trahir une nouvelle fois.

Thor frémit et redressa la tête vers Natasha avec un air grave tout en murmurant du bout des lèvres.

\- Et s'il ne me trahissait pas ?

* * *

 **J'avais vraiment eu des idées de toutes sortes autours de ce film et comme on m'a encouragé à les partager, voilà donc une idée qui m'étais passé par la tête un matin parce que je voyais réellement Loki plus comme un faux traître dans un premier temps.**


	24. D'où la nécessité de faire confiance

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 _ **UA Infinity War**_

 **UA... ALors que les Avengers se sont réfugiés pour tenter d'échapper à Thanos, personne se semble se soucier de Thor qui tente de garder en vie Loki, gravement blessé dans leur fuite.**

 **Bon et bien là encore j'avais imaginé plein de scènes différentes avec différents aspects, autant sur la manière dont Thor comprend le lien de son frère avec Thanos, que sur celle dont les Avengers se rendent compte à leur tour de se lien. J'en ai développé un peu plus et donc celle-ci restera un OS qui a toute sa place dans ce recueil de textes variés.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _D'OÙ_** _ **LA** **NÉCESSITE** **DE FAIRE CONFIANCE**_

La bataille contre Thanos avait commencé avec une violence qui était apocalyptique. Les Avengers qui avaient tenté de le combattre avait été violemment repoussés. Ils se trouvaient dans une cachette dans les sous sol d'une ancienne base militaire. Attendant de trouver un plan pour tenter de se débarrasser de Thanos et de ses alliés.

Dans la pièce, se trouvait Clint, Natasha, Steve, Black Panther et quelques autres personnes dont Thor qui était assis sur le sol dans un coin… Assis parce qu'il tenait dans ses bras Loki qui haletait avec difficulté. Le jeune homme tremblait et tout son corps était parcouru par des spasmes de douleur. La sueur coulait sur son visage fatigué et fiévreux. Thor le hissa un peu plus dans ses bras tout en gardant sa main droite bien plaquée sur le haut de sa poitrine, à gauche. Du sang filtrait entre ses doigts et à la manière dont son frère haletait, il savait que son poumon devait être touché et que le jeune homme était en train de lentement se noyer dans son sang. Cette simple constatation suffisait à le rendre malade. Son petit frère était lentement en train de mourir et il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour lui venir en aide.

\- Loki !

Les yeux verts vitreux et épuisés de son jeune frère se posèrent sur Thor qui se força à lui sourire.

\- Tu restes avec moi !

Loki frémit et tenta d'articuler quelques mots, mais aucun son ne sortit. Par contre il se cabra de douleur. Thor s'agrippa un peu plus fort au corps mince de son frère et le maintint contre lui.

\- Accroche-toi !

Loki frémit une nouvelle fois pendant que son corps continuait de trembler doucement. Le jeune homme tombait en état de choc et sa respiration était de plus en plus bruyante et difficile. Thor sentit son cœur se serrer. Son petit-frère était en train d'agoniser, là dans ses bras, et il se sentait totalement impuissant. Il redressa la tête et observa les autres Avengers qui semblaient bien loin de se préoccuper de ce qui se passait à quelques mètres d'eux. Autant d'indifférence devant la douleur de son frère le touchait. Si ces gens étaient ses amis, ils auraient dû se soucier de la souffrance de son frère… Mais cela ne semblait pas les concerner. Tous avaient encore un tête le fait que Loki était celui qui avait voulu envahir la Terre et failli détruire New-York avec les Chitauris. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, mais Loki était son frère, la seule personne qui lui restait et il était blessé. Subitement, Thor fut tiré de ses réflexions par un gémissement plus aiguë… Loki souffrait de plus en plus. Il baissa les yeux et le vit frémir avant de laisser ses paupières se fermer. L'asgardien sursauta. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser perdre connaissance. Sa main pressa sa joue et il l'appela pour tenter de le retenir… pour ne pas le perdre…

\- Ne ferme pas les yeux ! S'il te plaît !

Plaqués sur sa joue, ses doigts étalèrent le sang de son frère sur sa peau trop blanche et son cœur se retourna. Il y avait tant de sang partout… Comment allait-il pouvoir continuer à tenir ?

\- Ne ferme pas les yeux.

Loki trembla doucement pendant qu'il se forçait à rester conscient. Il ne pouvait pas décevoir son frère une fois de plus. En réponse à ses efforts, la main de Thor lui pressa la joue un peu plus fort.

\- C'est bien… Reste avec moi !

Loki tenta de sourire à son frère. Il était si heureux qu'il soit là pour le tenir dans ses bras, même s'il savait que la fin ne pouvait pas être heureuse… Loki connaissait son corps et il savait que ses forces étaient en train de l'abandonner. La douleur monta d'un cran pendant que la main de Thor continuait de lui presser affectueusement la joue.

\- Je suis là…

Loki planta son regard dans celui de son frère et se cabra de douleur. Sa souffrance lui fit lâcher prise et sans qu'il ne le veuille, il projeta un flash émanant de ses souvenirs dans la tête de son aîné.

Thor sursauta devant la violence de l'image qu'il venait d'entrapercevoir… Loki était étendu sur le sol, baignant dans son sang et Thanos le regardait en ricanant avant de l'empoigner et de lui briser la colonne d'un coup violent. La douleur ressentit par son jeune frère secoua violemment Thor qui le vit étendu sur le sol, blessé et incapable de se défendre. Tout était si réel qu'il frémit en secouant doucement son frère qui somnolait à moitié.

\- Loki ? Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Le jeune homme frémit en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer alors, il rassembla les forces qui lui restaient et parvint à murmurer en toussotant.

\- Pardon…

\- Pourquoi ? Lui Demanda Thor. Qu'est ce que c'était ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te montrer ça, répondit faiblement Loki…

Thor frémit… Un souvenir… C'était un souvenir… Loki avait déjà croisé la route de Thanos… Et ce monstre lui avait fait du mal… Il l'avait torturé… Thor frémit une seconde fois… Il n'y avait qu'un moment où Loki avait pu se retrouver entre les griffes de leurs ennemis.

\- Loki ? C'était Thanos qui menait réellement l'attaque des chitauris ? C'est lui qui t'a retiré du vide ?

Son frère lui fit un léger sourire et Thor comprit qu'il avait raison. Sa main se replaqua sur la blessure de son frère.

\- Explique-moi…

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer… Il a frappé… Il m'a torturé jusqu'à ce que je cède… Jusqu'à ce que je me brise… Tu ne venais pas me chercher… J'étais seul… Et j'avais tellement mal… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? … Je n'ai jamais eu ta force…

\- Tu n'étais pas toi-même… Quand tu as attaqué Midgard… Mon Dieu… Tu avais passé un an à te faire torturer.

Loki s'autorisa un pâle sourire et le cœur de Thor se brisa.

\- Mon Dieu, comment ai-je pu ne pas comprendre avant ?

\- J'aurais tout fait pour que cela s'arrête…

\- J'aurais dû le comprendre… Sur ce toit, j'aurais dû le comprendre… Il fallait nous le dire, Loki… Notre père n'aurait pas dû te condamner comme il l'a fait…

\- Bien sûr que si… Je savais ce que je faisais…

\- Mais tu n'étais pas responsable de tes actes… Tu voulais juste ne plus souffrir… Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir compris…

Thor avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Inconsciemment notre mère l'avait compris, elle… C'est pour cela qu'elle me disait que je devais encore te laisser une chance et qu'elle refusait de t'abandonner…

\- Elle aurait dû… Elle est morte à cause de moi… Je l'ai tué…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Thor interloqué.

\- Si ce monstre l'a trouvé… Murmura Loki à bout de souffle. C'est de ma faute… Je lui ai dit comment sortir du donjon… Je voulais qu'il fasse des dégâts… Que cela trouble la tranquillité d'Odin, lui qui avait choisi de m'ignorer à vie… Lui qui aurait voulu tout simplement me tuer… Je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle pourrait être sa victime… Je ne voulais pas la tuer… Surtout pas elle… Surtout pas après les derniers mots qu'elle avait entendu de ma bouche…

Les mots étaient durs à sortir, mais rapide. Parler lui demandait un effort de concentration qui le faisait trembler de plus en plus. Il souffrait, mais il devait dire les choses.

Thor frémit et le pressa un peu plus dans ses bras, sentant les émotions l'envahir lorsque des larmes apparurent au coin des yeux de Loki qui continuait de murmurer d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

\- Je l'ai renié… tu imagines… Je l'aimais… Et je savais qu'elle m'aimait aussi mais… si Odin ne se considérait plus comme mon père, elle ne pouvait plus être ma mère… Pourtant elle l'a été… Si elle n'avait pas été là…

Loki se tut, épuisé et en larmes. Thor frémit une nouvelle fois et lui pressa de nouveau la joue.

\- Chut… Ne pleurs pas… Tu trembles et cela aggrave ton état… Ne t'en fais pas… Elle t'aimait et elle savait que tu l'aimais… Tes mots ne l'ont pas fait changer d'idée…

Loki se cabra pour gémir de douleur et Thor releva la tête vers ses alliés.

\- Je vous en prie… Vous n'avez donc rien pour le soigner ?

Clint jeta un regard dédaigneux aux deux hommes.

\- Je préférerai garder notre matériel pour nos amis.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? S'exclama Thor la voix pleine de rage et de douleur. Mon frère se bat à nos côtés !

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous trahissent de nouveau !

\- Il nous a sauvés ! Il vous a sauvé !

Clint haussa les épaules et Natasha soupira en attrapant une trousse de soin sur une étagère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Clint.

\- Thor a raison. Il est avec nous…

\- Ça il faudrait me le prouver.

\- Il agonise ! Il se noie dans son sang, cela te suffit comme réponse, lui dit Natasha en s'approchant des deux hommes.

L'espionne avait écouté discrètement leur conversation et le passage sur l'attaque de la Terre des années plus tôt lui avait ouvert les yeux sur différentes choses… Et puis, Thor était un ami et la douleur dans sa voix… sa détresse, elle ne pouvait pas laisser mourir son frère sans l'aider. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de Loki et lui fit un sourire.

\- Allez, il faut tenir bon. Nous allons tous sortir d'ici en vie.


	25. A la dérive

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 ** _Avengers Infinity War_**

 **Thor est là, debout devant le hublot du vaisseau des Gardiens de la Galaxie, immobile.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Corps".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **A LA DERIVE**_

Debout devant le hublot du vaisseau des Gardiens de la Galaxie, Thor fixait l'univers droit et immobile, presque semblable à une statue de marbre d'un musée. Quill était étonné que cette image trop terrienne s'impose à lui. Il n'était pas vraiment un fan de musée… De cinéma, de musique, oui, mais pas de musée… Alors pourquoi il pensait soudainement au David de Michel-Ange ? … Sa musculature peut-être ? Ou les mots de Drax ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne bougeait pas. C'était tout juste s'il respirait et de loin on aurait presque eu l'impression de se retrouver en face d'un mannequin de cire.

Peter se pencha vers Rocket.

\- On peut mourir et rester debout ?

\- Tu sais que si c'est un dieu, il t'entend ?

Peter bougonna et lança un regard aux autres membres de son équipage. Mantis paraissait triste, mais elle l'était toujours, non ? Son regard de posa de nouveau sur le corps immobile de Thor qui fixait l'espace.

\- Dieu ou pas, il pourrait nous expliquer.

\- Il t'entend toujours, lui répliqua Rocket.

Oh oui, bien sûr que Thor les entendait, mais il se moquait bien des blagues stupides ou des états d'âmes des gens qui venaient de le recueillir. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter les débris du vaisseau sakaarien qui ondoyaient tout autour d'eux. Des débris et des corps qu'il voyait flotter comme des pantins désarticulés… Tant de corps, tant de morts et une question…

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi il ne faisait pas parti de ces corps qui dérivaient là, devant ses yeux ? Pourquoi il ne faisait pas parti de ces corps qui ne trouveraient jamais la paix, condamné à l'oubli éternel dans l'immensité galactique ?

Parce que le pire était là finalement.

A Asgard, sans bûcher funéraire, il n'y avait pas de Walhalla, pas de vie au-delà de la mort, même pas de Hêl… juste l'oubli et la souffrance.

La souffrance…

Thor frémit et une larme coula sur sa joue sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

La souffrance même dans la mort.

Voilà à quoi tous ces gens qui avaient cru en lui étaient condamnés… Voilà à quoi son petit-frère venait de se condamner en le sauvant lui… En offrant sa vie pour le protéger, en affrontant pour lui ce monstre qui le terrifiait… Un frisson parcourut son corps. Thor se sentait tellement fatigué, mais il ne connaissait pas ces personnes qui l'avait receuilli, il ne voulait pas leur montrer à quel point il se sentait mal et désemparé, alors il se crispait, donnant cet aspect de statue de marbre à son propre corps, cet aspect qui intriguait tellement ses hôtes…

Un autre frisson le traversa malheureusement. Il le savait. Il ne tiendrait pas sans laisser sa douleur s'exprimer…

Tous ces corps qui flottaient. Son regard se posait sur chacun, cherchant celui de Loki. Comme il aurait aimé avoir la force de l'agripper et de ne pas le perdre, mais l'explosion avait été si violente…

Aussi violente que les mots de Thanos.

\- _Pas de résurrection cette fois…_

Et Thor frémit. Cette fois ? Pourquoi cette fois ?

Torture ?

Loki pensa au retour de son frère sur le vaisseau. Il pensa à cette accolade fraternelle et pleine de douceur dont il l'avait gratifié à son plus grand étonnement. Il pensa à son corps se blottissant contre le sien en comprenant que son ainé était sincère et que cette accolade était une marque d'amour profond et réel… Un amour qu'il avait tellement eu de mal à lui montrer… Il pensa à ses légers tremblements et à ses larmes…. A sa confession presque non voulu quand ses souvenirs avaient assaillis Thor, lui montrant ce qu'il avait enduré pendant plus d'un an…

Thanos…

Et ses séances de torture de plus en plus violentes, poussant son petit-frère au désespoir avant de le briser.

Alors oui, Thor repensa au corps de son frère… A son torse bardé de cicatrices, prouvant à quel point il avait souffert entre les mains du Titan Fou. Thor frémit à ce simple souvenir, ce jour… Ce premier jour où il les avait vues, zébrant profondément sa peau sur presque tout son corps. Thor avait eu le souffle coupé et la nausée.

Tant de souffrances…

Et il n'avait pas compris plus tôt. Comme il se trouvait idiot…

Comme maintenant d'ailleurs.

Quelle idiotie de se retrouver l'unique survivant de tout son peuple. Il était leur Roi… Son sort n'aurait pas dû être différent des autres. Il devrait être un corps flottant sans vie dans le vide, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Soudain, un sursaut brisa son immobilité. Une cape… Un vague flottement… Juste une sensation qui disparue presque aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Une illusion illusoire… Comment pourrait-il bien trouver son frère dans tout ce chaos ?

Non, Loki était mort.

Il l'avait perdu.

Son corps flottait là, quelque part, égaré à jamais.

Thor baissa la tête, fixant sa main droite… Cette main dont il avait agrippé le corps de son jeune frère avant de s'effondrer en larmes sur lui… Avant qu'il ne pose sa tête sur son torse, avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il n'y avait pas de tour cette fois, pas de réveil grâce à la magie, plus de battements émanant de son cœur…

Juste de grands yeux ouverts, du sang sur son visage et une impression de vide qui lui vrillait l'estomac pendant qu'un murmure rempli de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres comme une plainte.

\- Je t'aime petit-frère… Où que tu sois… Ne doute pas que je t'aime… Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir forcé à faire ça… De t'avoir forcé à te sacrifier pour me sauver… parce que je sais ce que tu as fais… Je t'aime… J'aurais tellement voulu retenir ton corps dans mes bras et ne pas te perdre… Pardonne-moi… Et attends-moi… C'est à moi de te faire une promesse. Je vais le tuer… et je vais te rejoindre, là quelque part… Je ne veux pas d'un sort différent du tiens… Je ne veux pas te survivre…


	26. Toucher le fond

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 ** _Avengers Infinity War_**

 **Toucher le fond pour rebondir une dernière fois.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Fond".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Toucher le fond**_

Toucher le fond…

Couler…

Sombrer…

Mourir…

Se réveiller…

Bondir…

Retoucher le fond…

Sombrer…

Trembler…

Hésiter…

Combattre…

Ne plus toucher le fond…

Toucher le fond quand on est sûr de ne plus pouvoir aller plus bas, de ne plus pouvoir rebondir, au moins sur l'instant.

Couler comme en plein océan, même si celui-ci n'est pas marin mais spatial, couler pour disparaître et ne plus jamais réapparaître.

Sombrer avec ce qui reste, non ce qui restait d'Asgard… Des gens, des visages qu'on pensait avoir sauvé, mais que la Mort a fini par rattraper.

Mourir parce qu'il n'y a plus de raison de vivre, plus de personne à aimer, plus de rires ou de sourires à partager juste la solitude et le poids d'être seul… d'être devenu le seul.

Bondir dans un dernier sursaut, trouver la force encore une fois, une dernière fois de se relever pour reprendre le combat.

Retoucher le fond quand ce dernier sursaut se termine en marasme, quand même la vengeance n'est pas heureuse et que la Mort rattrape des gens que vous auriez dû sauver.

Sombrer une nouvelle fois, une fois de trop. Comprendre l'échec, comprendre que vous n'avez pas été à la hauteur, que vous ne l'avez jamais été, que vous ne le serez jamais.

Trembler parce que la douleur vous saisit, parce que votre cœur est en train de finir de se briser, parce que la souffrance ne vous lâchera plus jamais. Elle sera là, dans tous les gestes, dans tous les mots, à chaque respiration.

Hésiter parce que les regards se tournent vers vous, parce que ces gens vous demandent une nouvelle fois de les aider et parce que vous ne savez pas si vous en aurez encore la force.

Combattre parce que c'est la seule chose que vous savez faire, parce que c'est pour ça que vous êtes né, que vous avez été entraîné. Combattre parce que devant l'inacceptable, il n'y a plus que ça à faire.

Ne plus toucher le fond parce que vous l'avez déjà bien assez fait, parce que vous avez besoin de cette victoire, parce qu'elle doit arriver… Il ne peut pas en être autrement et seulement, seulement après, le poids sur les épaules pourra revenir et là de nouveau …

Toucher le fond parce que tout sera fini et que vous serez seul… à tout jamais seul !


	27. Un être sauvage

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Thor 2 The Dark World**_

 **Découvrir son origine, se regarder comme un monstre sauvage.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Sauvage".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UN ÊTRE SAUVAGE**_

Monstrueux… Cruels… Perfides… Sauvages…

Des créatures de l'enfer, des monstres sanguinaires et toujours cette sauvagerie barbare dans leurs actes comme quelque chose d'inhérent à leurs êtres, d'inné et de dérangeant. C'était ce que racontaient tous les Asgardiens, ce qu'on lui avait tant répété depuis des mois, des années, des siècles : les Jotuns ne sont que des sauvages, à peine plus que des animaux. Ils ne sont pas doués de raison. Ils n'éprouvent pas de sentiment. Ils aiment dominer les autres et boire leur sang. Ils tuent par plaisir. Ce sont des monstres…

Monstres…

Oui, des monstres sauvages qu'Odin avaient affrontés et vaincus, des monstres que Thor avait juré d'éliminer, des monstres qu'ils avaient bien faillis exterminer… Des monstres violents et repoussants…

Comment pouvait-il encaisser qu'il était l'un de ces monstres ? Comment continuer à vivre comme ça ? Odin venait bien de lui faire comprendre. Il avait peur de lui, de ses crises de colère incontrôlables, de sa sauvagerie jotun… de ses larmes aussi ? Est-ce que les Jotuns savaient pleurer ? Est-ce que Laufey avait pleuré en le condamnant à la mort ? Loki en doutait, mais après son père biologique, c'était son père adoptif qui venait de l'abandonner. Odin l'avait condamné de manière claire, expéditive et sans appel, désireux de ne pas rester dans la même pièce que la bête qui s'était réveillée.

Loki frémit et redressa la tête, laissant son pouvoir briser l'illusion et lui redonner son apparence de géant des glaces. Il observa son reflet. Sa peau bleue, ses yeux rouges, les marques tribales sur sa peau. C'est vrai qu'il faisait peur. C'est vrai qu'il paraissait monstrueux et sauvage.

Comment aurait-il pu se dresser contre une telle vérité ? Il suffisait de poser les yeux sur son visage, son vrai visage… pas ce masque ridicule qu'il portait inconsciemment depuis qu'il était enfant, comme pour se mentir à lui-même… C'était si ridicule.

Il était un monstre…point !

Il savait que c'était la vérité. Il l'avait ressenti en attaquant ces humains sur la Terre. Bien sûr, il n'était pas entièrement lui-même. Il était blessé, épuisé, manipulé, mais la bête en lui était ressortie et il avait pris plaisir à tuer… Ces misérables humains, comme il avait aimé les faire hurler de peur et voir la vie quitter leurs yeux, comme sa violence avait été sauvage et brutale.

Sauvage… Comme celle des Jotun, comme sa vraie nature. Comme le monstre dont il regardait toujours le reflet dans la vitre quand une forme apparut dans son dos. Une forme longiligne, portant une longue robe bleue.

Loki frémit. Il aurait pu lui mentir, mais il avait envie de voir sa réaction, alors, il se tourna lentement vers Frigga, se retrouvant désarmé par le sourire rempli d'amour dont elle le gratifia.

\- Mon petit, comment ça va ?

Un éclair d'incompréhension traversa le visage du jeune dieu.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Envie de visiter un monstre ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour mon fils.

\- Vous n'avez pas dû bien me regarder.

\- Oh si, je t'ai veillé des jours, des nuits entières tellement tu étais chétif et malade. Je t'ai bercé contre mon sein. Je t'ai vu blessé et si mal en point que ton pouvoir ne pouvais pas garder l'illusion, comme j'ai souffert dans ces moments là de ne même pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras. Tu es mon fils Loki, sous n'importe laquelle de tes apparences, tu le resteras, parce que l'amour d'une mère ne s'arrête pas à ce genre de chose.

\- Je suis un être sauvage et incontrôlable.

\- Bien moins que ton Père, répliqua Frigga en lui souriant, déclenchant un léger sourire chez le jeune dieu de la malice qui laissa sa forme asgardienne reprendre le dessus.


	28. De simples pensées

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Post Avengers Infinity War**_

 **Tout cela est si injuste, presque sadique au final. Je n'avais pas demandé à vivre ça, pas demandé à survivre si c'était pour souffrir de la sorte. Pourquoi on m'a laissé croire que tout finissait enfin par s'arranger, pour une nouvelle fois tout me reprendre ?**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème "Pensées".**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **DE SIMPLES** **PENSÉES**_

Tout cela est si injuste, presque sadique au final. Je n'avais pas demandé à vivre ça, pas demandé à survivre si c'était pour souffrir de la sorte. Pourquoi on m'a laissé croire que tout finissait enfin par s'arranger, pour une nouvelle fois tout me reprendre ? Une fois que j'ai compris, une fois qu'il a partagé ses souvenirs et que j'ai enfin su tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser, tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas me dire par peur de ressembler trop à une victime, mais pourtant... Il n'en était pas une. Il ne l'a jamais été, bien au contraire, personne n'avait plus de courage et de force que mon frère. Il a été torturé pendant un an avec une telle violence et une telle cruauté que beaucoup n'aurait pas tenu deux jours, mais lui, il a tenu un an. Il a résisté aux violences physiques de plus en plus barbares et inhumaines et aux brutalités mentales qui ont tenté de briser ses souvenirs et son âme. Non, ce n'était pas une victime mon petit frère, mais un survivant et il méritait mon respect, comme mon amour. Je l'ai toujours aimé de toute manière. Il était mon petit frère. Quand il s'est enfin confié, quand il a pleuré dans mes bras en brisant toutes les barrières, c'est idiot, mais j'ai su que je l'avais retrouvé, que nous étions à nouveau deux, comme autrefois. Deux frères à nouveau là l'un pour l'autre, unis à tout jamais… Que j'ai aimé ces quelques jours : le regarder sourire sincèrement, entendre à nouveau son rire, écouter ses jeux de mots qui arrivaient à désarmer les situations tendues, revoir cet éclair amusé et malicieux dans ses yeux quand il me parlait, le voir utiliser sa magie pour aider les autres sans rien attendre en retour, s'endormir dans le même lit en discutant une partie de la nuit comme lorsque nous étions enfant, sentir sa tête s'appuyer doucement contre mon épaule, passer mes bras autour des siennes pour l'attirer contre moi et sentir son cœur battre sous mes doigts… C'était si paisible, presque comme autrefois… Je pensais que ça aller durer, que rien de pire ne pouvait m'arriver… Et puis, on m'a enlevé tout ça, brutalement, comme pour me punir d'avoir eu enfin de l'espoir… C'était si violent. Il n'y a rien de plus terrible que de voir son petit-frère se sacrifier pour vous… Surtout quand au début, vous n'avez pas compris ce qu'il était en train de faire et que vos derniers mots lui ont fait du mal. Cette douleur dans ses yeux, alors qu'il ne quittait pas les miens, essayant de me faire comprendre… Comment j'ai pu dire ça ? Lui dire qu'il était le pire des frères que l'on pouvait avoir ? C'était tellement faux. Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit que je l'aimais ? Je ne me rappelle plus de la dernière fois où je lui ai dit, alors que lui, il me l'a hurlé tellement de fois… Comment je peux être aussi idiot ? Lui dire une telle horreur, alors que lui… Il m'a sauvé… En essayant de m'éloigner de Thanos une première fois, en se jetant sur moi et après en détournant son attention… En se faisant tuer à ma place… Je ne pourrai jamais oublier son dernier regard, toute cette terreur qu'il lui inspirait, tout cet amour qu'il a voulu me transmettre et son courage face à ce qu'il allait faire… Mon petit-frère… Je ne t'oublierai jamais et je n'arriverai jamais à ta hauteur. Tu étais si fort, si brillant… Je t'aime Loki… Je ne voulais pas te survivre… Je ne le veux toujours pas… Attends-moi de l'autre côté. Je le tue… et j'arrive…


	29. Résister

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 _ **Post Avengers Infinity War**_

 **Thanos semble avoir gagné et Thor est dévasté parce qu'il aurait pu l'éliminer si seulement il avait su ce qu'il projetait de faire, mais lui, lui n'avait vu que sa vengeance alors , il devait résister et ne pas avouer à ses amis ce qui avait conduit à cette erreur, mais ses sentiments ont bien du mal à se dissimuler.**

 **Ce court OS est une version plus dans le retenue des textes que j'avais écris juste après la sortie d'Infinity War donc voilà. .**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _RÉSISTER_**

C'est une douleur sourde qui coupait le souffle et donnait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Pourtant, il fallait donner le change et ne pas montrer aux gens autour de soi à quel point il était affecté. Il était un dieu, il se devait de ne pas céder au désespoir et aux larmes. De toute manière, ils ne comprendraient pas. Alors Thor tentait de rester droit et digne. Refoulant ses larmes à l'intérieur de lui. Ne pas céder.

Surtout pas.

Résister.

Si seulement il avait compris, si seulement il avait su la menace que représentait réellement Thanos, il aurait mis de côté sa vengeance pour le tuer d'un coup sans état d'âme et sans erreur, parce qu'il était Thor, Asgardien et guerrier combattant depuis plus d'un millénaire. Il savait très exactement comment tuer une personne sur le coup, mais là, il ne l'avait pas voulu.

C'était son choix.

Il voulait que Thanos sache d'où venait la menace, qu'il comprenne que c'était lui. C'était personnel et égoïste parce que le Titan lui avait tout pris et qu'il voulait le faire payer pour ça.

Foutaises !

Il en était là maintenant, au milieu de ces gens, au milieu de ses amis et ils le regardaient étrangement. Est-ce qu'ils savaient qu'il aurait pu mieux faire ? Bien sûr que oui ! Il était un dieu pour eux. Il n'était pas censé faire quelque chose d'aussi ridicule !

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il faillit s'écrouler lorsque Steve se tourna vers lui, le regard rempli de douleur et d'incompréhension, comme le regard des autres qui se posaient tour à tour sur lui.

\- Tous ces morts, nous avons échoués, dit Steve d'une voix sourde.

Résister.

Thor devait trouver des mots qui ne paraîtra pas ridicules et égoïstes, mais tout était si compliqué. Alors, il fit un choix étonnant, mais qu'il espéra être le bon, celui de l'honnêteté.

\- Je ne savais… que d'un claquement de doigt il pourrait effacer toutes ces vies, sinon, je n'aurais pas agi de cette manière.

\- Ah oui, lui lança Rhodes visiblement choqué et énervé. Vous auriez pu mieux faire ?

\- Je… J'aurais visé la tête, répondit Thor comprenant l'énervement que ce dernier pouvait ressentir.

\- Alors il fallait le faire ! Qu'est-ce qui vous en a empêché ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Thor.

Résister.

Ne pas s'effondrer à cause des reproches. Des reproches légitimes pourtant mais qui faisaient mal. Steve avait demandé de Rhodes de baisser d'un ton et War Machine avait murmuré dans un souffle.

\- Je suis désolé… Tous ces sacrifices pour en arriver là… Pour que tout s'arrête.

\- Un guerrier connaît la force de son bras. Vous êtes un guerrier, dit Okoye en observant un léger tremblement parcourir Thor. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Rien… Je… J'ai manqué de discernement.

La voix de Thor tremblait doucement sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher et Natasha plissa les yeux à son tour. Elle le connaissait, mieux que Rhodes ou que la guerrière du Wakanda, dont elle avait perdu le nom et elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Thor ?

L'Asgardien tourna la tête en direction de l'espionne russe. Il eut l'impression que son regard fouillait son âme et détourna la tête.

\- Je vais bien.

Natasha fronça les sourcils. Sa réponse était trop rapide. Il y avait quelque chose derrière ça, quelque chose qui venait de le faire répondre un peu trop hâtivement. Il ne leur disait pas tout.

\- Personne ne va bien. Nous venons de perdre.

\- Ce ne sera pas la fin ! Lança Thor avant de s'éloigner.

Thor appréciait de se retrouver seul. Devant les autres, il arrivait de plus en plus difficilement à ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait. La honte de l'échec, la douleur de ne pas avoir réussi sa vengeance, la détresse d'être à l'origine de la mort de tous ces gens. Pourtant, il devait continuer à avancer. Ce n'était pas fini. Thanos ne pouvait pas gagner de cette manière.

Résister.

Continuer à se battre, le trouver et tuer enfin, trois choses qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il avait encore une mission à remplir, des gens à aider. Il ne devait pas sombrer. Il lui semblait pourtant, qu'il était en train de toucher le fond, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit, pas tout de suite. Ils avaient encore besoin de lui et de son bras parce que Thor n'était pas n'importe qui. Il savait tuer, bien tuer et il s'était promis de ne plus laisser une seule chance à Thanos. Cette fois il allait payer : pour toutes les vies qu'il avait gommées, pour son peuple qu'il avait détruit, pour son frère qu'il avait tué si sadiquement. Loki… La seule pensée de son prénom le fit frémir. Comme il s'en voulait, comme il avait … Ce petit-frère qu'il avait retrouvé et qui s'était sacrifié… Celui qu'il avait voulu venger, celui pour qui, il n'avait pas frappé Thanos à la tête… Celui qu'il avait perdu à tout jamais. Thor se cramponna à la rambarde et ferma les yeux, ne réalisant pas tout de suite qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce.

\- Thor ?

La voix de Steve le surprit et il se redressa, essuyant maladroitement la larme sur sa joue.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Résister.

Pourtant, il y avait de la compassion dans la voix de Rogers. Il était comme ça. Il se souciait des autres, mais Thor ne pouvait pas leur dire. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer.

\- Non.

\- Vous nous mentez, dit Natasha. Pourquoi ? Je me pensais votre amie.

\- Vous l'êtes.

\- Pas assez apparemment.

Thor frémit pendant que son regard passa sur ce qui restait des Avengers.

\- J'ai manqué de discernement. Je ne pensais qu'à ma vengeance. Si seulement j'avais réfléchi.

\- Votre vengeance ? L'encouragea Natasha.

\- Ce n'est pas important, lui répondit Thor.

\- Si, ça l'est.

\- Non !

Résister.

Natasha fit deux pas de plus, tendant les mains pour prendre les siennes, le faisant sursauter.

\- Vos mains tremblent.

Thor baissa les yeux et retira rapidement ses mains de celles de la jeune femme pendant que Rocket soupira.

\- Si ces types sont tes amis, tu devrais leur dire.

\- Nous dire quoi ? Demanda Steve.

\- Thanos a attaqué le vaisseau des réfugiés asgardiens, répondit Bruce. Je le sais parce qu'il me semble que j'étais dessus, c'est bien cela.

Thor tourna le regard en direction de Banner et hocha doucement la tête.

\- Des réfugiés ? S'étonna Captain America.

\- Asgard a été détruit, répondit simplement Thor, désireux de ne pas en dire trop.

\- Et où est ce vaisseau ? Demanda Natasha qui commençait à comprendre toute la douleur qu'elle sentait dans la posture de son ami.

Résister.

Il ne devait, il ne pouvait rien dire. Ces gens avaient besoin de sa force pour continuer à se battre, il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible. Il n'en avait pas le droit, malgré tout ce qui lui vrillait l'estomac, malgré la douleur qu'il avait envie d'hurler, il ne pouvait leur dire, il ne pouvait pas montrer sa peine et se montrer affaibli et bouleversé. En ayant perdu le contrôle, en ne parvenant pas à garder la tête froide, il avait déjà provoqué une catastrophe, il ne voulait pas recommencer. Alors il répondit du bout des lèvres.

\- Quelque part…

\- Oh, si ces gens sont tes amis, tu ne dois pas faire ça ! Le coupa Rocket. Dis-leur !

Thor baissa les yeux sur cet étrange compagnon qu'il avait appris à apprécier et qui le regardait avec sévérité. Rocket lut la douleur dans son regard, la même qu'il ressentait d'avoir perdu Groot, mais multipliée par tous ceux qu'il avait vu mourir et il comprit qu'il avait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait pas dire un mot, alors ce fut lui qui se tourna vers les autres Avengers.

\- Ils sont morts, le vaisseau a explosé après que Thanos les ait attaqués.

Résister.

Mais cette fois, c'était trop difficile et Thor ne put retenir un léger sanglot de douleur pendant que les Avengers sursautaient. Thor se cramponna plus fort à la rampe pour ne pas s'écrouler.

\- Il m'a tout pris… murmura-t-il doucement. Je voulais me venger… Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire… Je suis désolé…

Résister.

Parvenir à se contenir pour ne pas pleurer, mais c'était tellement difficile. Surtout lorsque Bruce se rapprocha, posant une main sur son bras.

\- Il est mort lui aussi ?

Cette fois, c'était presque trop et Thor ne put retenir la larme qui perla aux coins de ses yeux en lui répondant d'une voix qu'il tentait de maîtriser pour qu'elle ne tremble pas trop.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie… Lui qui était si terrifié par Thanos, il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver… Jusqu'au bout, j'aurais été le pire des frères… moi, pas lui…

Thor réussit à ne pas exploser en larmes, mais certaines coulèrent quand même sur ses joues pendant que les autres comprenaient que leur ami était celui qui avait le plus souffert de l'irruption de Thanos, perdant son peuple et apparemment son frère. De manière définitive, pensa Natasha en le voyant trembler tout en essayant de se contrôler.

Alors la jeune femme ne réfléchit pas, elle fit quelques pas de plus et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour nouer ses bras autour du cou de Thor et l'attirer dans ses bras tout en murmurant.

\- Je suis désolée Thor. Toute cette douleur. Il ne fallait pas essayer de la porter seul. Nous sommes là les uns pour les autres. Nous allons rassembler nos forces et nous vengerons nos disparus…

Thor frémit et laissa ses bras enserrer la jeune femme, touché de comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour avoir laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus et qu'elle le considérait comme un ami.

Bruce se rapprocha à son tour, posant un bras sur celui de Thor. L'Asgardien était son ami et même si ses souvenirs étaient encore embrouillés, il se souvenait de Loki et de la complicité retrouvée entre les deux frères une fois qu'ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre.

\- Je suis désolé Thor.

Ce dernier se redressa, quittant les bras de Natasha et posa un regard dur sur ses amis, pour s'éviter les larmes.

Résister.

Il prit une inspiration et murmura.

\- Ça m'a libéré. Je ne crains plus rien maintenant. C'est à lui de trembler…


	30. Des souvenirs et des larmes

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Thor 2 The Dark World**_

 **Être seul et enfermé n'est jamais bon, parce que les souvenirs se déchaînent et que se sont des armes à double tranchant.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des 24 h du FoF, le 14 juillet 2018 sur le phrase suivante "Les souvenirs sont dangereux. On les tourne et on les retourne jusqu'à en connaître chaque détail et chaque recoin, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on continue à y trouver quelque chose qui nous blesse".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **DES SOUVENIRS ET DES LARMES**_

Les souvenirs sont dangereux. Nous les tournons et nous les retournons en boucle jusqu'à en connaître chaque détail et chaque recoin, mais ça n'empêche pas de continuer à y trouver quelque chose qui nous blesse et qui nous blessera toujours… C'était étrange comme cette constatation à la fois vraie et tragique venait de le frapper alors qu'il était là, assis dans cette cellule, condamné à un oubli éternel… De son ancien passé on lui avait tout pris, son statut de prince, une partie de sa magie pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe pas, sa réputation… Non, cela n'était pas important, Loki savait que sa réputation avait toujours été mauvaise, que ces gens s'était toujours méfiés de lui… Il était le dieu du mensonge, de la tromperie et de la malice, quelle personne sensée pouvait bien lui faire confiance ?

Loki frémit.

Son frère peut-être. Thor lui avait fait confiance par le passé, tout en se moquant de sa capacité à mentir, mais il lui avait confiance, au moins pour un temps. Était-ce pour cela qu'il ne venait plus le voir ? Qu'il le laissait pourrir seul dans cette cellule trop petite, trop blanche, trop lumineuse… ? Non… C'était plus simple que ça. Thor était quelqu'un de simple. Il les aimait ces choses là : les filles, les combats, la beuverie… Tout ce Loki trouvait ennuyant… Tout à part lui finalement. C'était pour cela que le jeune prince était dans toutes ces soirées, supportant les réflexions alcoolisées des amis de Thor qui aimaient bien se moquer du fait qu'il ne buvait que peu et qu'il ne se fondait pas dans l'ambiance.

Loki s'en moquait.

L'important n'était pas là. L'important était de rester auprès de Thor, de veiller sur lui silencieusement comme il le faisait depuis qu'ils avaient grandi. Le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Peut-être pour le remercier d'avoir autant veillé sur lui quand ils étaient enfant, quand les cauchemars venaient l'assaillir et qu'il sentait son frère se glisser dans son lit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Un frère qui avait entendu à travers le mur et qui était venu l'aider à les chasser… Un frère qui l'avait toujours veillé quand il était malade, quitte à le retrouver affalé par terre à côté de son lit…

Loki trembla doucement.

Oui, quand ils étaient enfants, Thor avait toujours été là, veillant sur son petit frère et le protégeant. Alors, quand ils avaient grandi, quand il s'était éloigné, Loki avait endossé à son tour ce rôle. Il avait décidé de veiller sur son frère, de le protéger sans rien lui dire et de l'aider à devenir un meilleur roi. C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait eu cette idée stupide avec les Géants des Glaces. Loki voulait retrouver le frère qu'il avait aimé. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas se comporter en guerrier arrogant et stupide. Certaines personnes disaient que Thor était stupide et cela blessait Loki. Non, son frère n'avait rien d'une personne stupide, sauf qu'il agissait dans l'instant, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir et que parfois, ces actes pouvaient ressembler à de la stupidité, comme vouloir partir sur Jotunheim pour se venger de l'attaque. C'était stupide et ça les avait mené là.

Loki redressa la tête.

Il avait entendu des bruits de pas dans le couloir et avait presque espéré pendant quelques secondes que ce soit Thor qui vienne le voir, mais ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était qu'un garde qui faisait sa ronde et ne lui adressa pas même un regard, marquant son dégoût envers son prince déchu. Bien évidement que cela ne pouvait pas être Thor. Comment avait-il pu espérer une telle folie ? Certains le disaient stupide, mais il était avant tout un fils obéissant. Odin l'avait condamné à l'oubli, son frère ne viendrait plus le voir. C'était dur, mais c'était la réalité. Il était seul pour l'éternité… Les gens finiraient par l'oublier, le laissant pourrir ici avec la seule chose qui lui restait… ses souvenirs.

Loki frissonna.

C'était dangereux les souvenirs… Ils étaient à la fois précieux et maléfiques. Précieux parce qu'ils lui apportaient du réconfort et maléfiques parce qu'inexorablement ils finiraient par s'altérer avec le temps avant de disparaître… Disparaître… C'était déjà ce que ce monstre avait tenté de faire en le brisant, modifier et pervertir chaque parcelle de ces instants qu'il chérissait et Loki avait combattu pour ça. Il ne voulait pas perdre les mots rares et sincères de son père, les gestes tendres et affectueux de sa mère, les accolades viriles et rassurantes de son frère… Alors il avait lutté.

Loki se crispa.

Au simple souvenir de ces mois de torture, son corps réagit en réflexe et il eut la désagréable impression que ses cicatrices venaient de se réveiller, envoyant des décharges de douleur à son corps affaibli par les mois de captivité comme le combat qu'il avait dû mener dans un plus parfait brouillard avant que… avant que ce monstre vert ne le malmène comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, brisant par sa brutalité le lien que ses anciens tortionnaires avaient encore sur lui et lui faisant prendre conscience réellement de son entourage et de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Loki passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû lui dire ? A ce moment-là, quand le dernier lien avait été brisé et qu'il s'était retrouvé en face des Avengers, peut-être qu'il aurait dû lui dire… Mais quoi ? Lui dire qu'il était blessé, épuisé, qu'il avait tant voulu résister à Thanos, mais que les tortures incessantes avaient fini par avoir eu raison de lui. Thor l'aurait compris, il le savait, mais Loki ne voulait pas passer pour une victime. Trop longtemps il avait souffert de la comparaison avec son frère. Ses actes avaient reflété de la folie, mais ils avaient aussi montré sa puissance. Tout avouer aurait été de la faiblesse. Pourtant, si Thor était venu le voir, là, tout de suite, bien sûr qu'il lui aurait tout dit. Il aurait laissé sortir ces souvenirs violents et douloureux parce qu'il avait besoin d'en parler, besoin d'expliquer ce qu'il avait subi. Pas pour se faire plaindre, mais parce qu'il avait encore mal et qu'il n'aurait pas été contre un tour dans les chambres de guérison.

Loki souffrait.

Le sang pulsait à ses tempes, lui déclenchant un mal de crâne dont il se serait bien passé et qui lui embrouillait les idées. La souffrance le fit frémir un peu, réveillant les autres points douloureux qui parcouraient son corps. Loki se sentait affaibli et cela le terrifiait un peu. Il ne fallait pas montrer sa faiblesse quand on n'était pas en présence de personne qui n'y verrait pas un avantage et il n'était pas sûr qu'il pouvait baisser sa garde ici… Sans doute pas à la réflexion… Bien sûr, il aurait aimé montrer combien il se sentait mal et épuisé, peut-être que Frigga s'en serait préoccupé comme autrefois, venant le prendre dans ses bras tout en s'occupant avec douceur de ses douleurs, mais même ça il n'en était plus sûr…

Loki réprima un tremblement.

Oui, il n'était plus sûr de rien et c'était là que ses souvenirs étaient dangereux. Ils lui montraient des bribes de son passé, de cet endroit qu'il affectionnait plus que tout, de ces gens qu'il aimait de tout son être, de sa terre, de sa famille… Sauf que… Sauf que tout ça était un mensonge. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais appartenu à ce monde. Il n'avait été qu'un trophée ramené par Odin, un trophée brisé que ce dernier venait de reléguer à la casse d'un revers de la main, le condamnant sans même voir à quel point il souffrait, à quel point il était épuisé : le condamnant en ne voyant en lui que le monstre qu'il était. Un être sans patrie, haïe par les deux faces de lui-même, condamné à être seul pour le reste de sa trop longue vie.

Loki sentit les émotions se déchaîner en lui.

Condamné à l'oubli avec des souvenirs pour seule compagnie, voilà où il en était. Des souvenirs qui chaque fois lui faisaient un peu plus mal parce qu'ils lui montraient que qu'il n'aurait plus jamais : un père, une mère, un frère… une famille… Ils lui montraient ce qu'il ne pouvait plus espérer : un sourire d'Odin, un baiser de Frigga, une main de Thor sur sa nuque pendant qu'il lui murmurait qu'il serait toujours là pour lui… Tout ça n'existait plus… Tout ça avait été détruit… Et Loki, se mit à trembler plus fort. Pour une fois, il aurait voulu oublier, lui qui s'était tant battu contre les manipulations mentales qui l'avaient laissé encore plus faible que les tortures physiques, pour la première fois, il se dit qu'il aurait dû céder… qu'il aurait dû laisser l'Autre les effacer… Au moins, il aurait moins souffert, il aurait moins ressenti cet abandon injuste et douloureux… Il aurait peut-être pu dormir un peu, mais c'était impossible. Tous ces souvenirs dans sa tête, tous ces moments heureux qui le blessaient un peu plus à chaque pensée. Il frémit et posa la tête dans ses mains, tentant de lutter, mais il était trop faible pour ça, alors…

Loki se mit à pleurer.


	31. Partager un destin

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!** **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!**

 **Savoir que la Mort va venir pour vous. Vouloir partager un même destin pour abréger la douleur.**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit. Une fois que j'aurais fini mes textes je mettrais un récap' dans les textes retardataires.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "destin"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PARTAGER UN DESTIN**_

Est-ce que c'était donc cela finalement, le destin qui lui était réservé ? Est-ce que Thor était condamné à vivre que pour voir tout ce qu'il aimait disparaître petit à petit… Ses parents… Ses amis... Son monde…

Est-ce qu'il était né pour souffrir ? Pour sentir son cœur se briser chaque fois un peu plus ?

Est-ce qu'il était maudit ?

Etrange question qui était, autrefois, venue dans la bouche de son frère, de son petit frère dont le corps était étendu là, devant lui… inerte…

Dernière victime de Thanos qui avait pris un plaisir sadique à le faire souffrir avant de l'achever. Thor frémit et observa le sourire satisfait du Titan Fou qui s'éloignait avec sa bande de monstres, ne faisant même pas attention aux cadavres des asgardiens qui jonchaient le sol, des cadavres parmi lesquels se trouvaient Heimdall.

Est-ce que c'était donc ça son destin ?

Assister à la mort de tous ?

Thor avait cru à un miracle à un moment donné. Il avait cru que les choses allaient s'améliorer lorsque Loki s'était avancé en direction de Thanos. Loki ne faisait rien sans raison, il avait un plan. Son ton était trop « malicieux » pour qu'il n'est pas une idée… Alors Thor avait espéré… Il avait espéré avant de douter quand leurs yeux se croisèrent une dernière fois… Il avait douté quand il avait simplement fait apparaître un poignard dans sa main… Un poignard contre deux pierres de l'infini ? C'était stupide Loki… Il devait avoir un plan, un autre plan…

Hélas… Il était là, le plan de son frère, uniquement là… Attaquer Thanos de front, le forcer à le tuer, protéger Thor… se sacrifier…

Loki avait bien un plan, mais ce n'était pas ce genre de plan qu'attendait son frère. A un moment, quand Loki avait eu de plus en plus de mal à respirer, Thor avait compris, son espoir s'était brisé et la terreur l'avait envahi… Mourir pour lui… Mourir à sa place, le voilà le plan de son frère…

Simple…

Sans retour…

Racheter ses erreurs par un dernier sacrifice et croire que le destin sauverait ce frère qu'il aimait et pour lequel il allait mourir.

Se sacrifier…

Les sangles de métal se relâchèrent et Thor bascula en avant. Il prit deux inspirations difficiles et lutta contre les vertiges qui étaient en train de l'assaillir. Des vertiges qui venaient de ses douleurs physiques tout autant que de ses douleurs émotionnelles. Loki était là… étendu devant lui, mort.

Thor banda ses muscles et rassembla les forces qui lui restaient pour se rapprocher de son corps.

Il savait… A ce moment précis, il savait qu'il allait mourir. Le vaisseau était trop endommagé. L'explosion était imminente. Son corps serait sans doute disloqué. Il allait mourir… Après 1500 ans de combat, l'heure était venue de mourir, mais il ne voulait pas partir comme ça.

Au prix d'un effort douloureux, sa main atteignit le corps de son jeune frère. Ses yeux verts si expressifs étaient figés, mornes et vides. Du sang coulait de son nez, de sa bouche, de ses yeux… Thanos avait été si monstrueux, si violent… Un frisson parcourut Thor pendant que les larmes le submergeaient et qu'il s'agrippait plus fort au corps sans vie de son cadet. Un corps sur lequel il finit par s'écrouler, déposant sa tête sur son torse silencieux.

Mort…

Loki était définitivement morts, comme tous les Asgardiens, comme lui bientôt… Il était là son destin, assisté à la mort de tous avant de périr… Alors, il attendit. Thor savait que ce ne serai pas long, que la mort allait venir et, en l'attendant, il s'agrippa pleinement à son jeune frère, suppliant mentalement que leurs deux corps ne soient pas séparés, suppliant et murmurant entre deux sanglots.

\- Pardonne-moi petit-frère, je t'aime…

Sa tête bourdonnait, il avait mal, mais sa main était toujours fermement accrochée à la dépouille de Loki. Il ne voulait pas en être séparé, pas cette fois… Cette mort était cruelle et réelle. Il ne trichait pas, il l'avait perdu et… il ne voulait pas lui survivre.

\- _Que les Dieux nous accorde de partager le même destin_

Ses sanglots se firent plus violents, plus durs.

\- _Si ton destin est de mourir, faites que le mien soit le même…_

Juste une pensée, une dernière pensée avant un dernier déclic… avant une surchauffe critique des moteurs… avant une explosion, une explosion violente qui engloba les deux frères.

\- _A jamais lié petit-frère…_


	32. De 100 à 1500 ans

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 ** _Avengers Infinity War_**

 **Quand ils avaient 100 ans tout était si différent... Après 15 fois 100 ils étaient que le point de se perdre.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la 100ème Nuit du FoF sur le thème "cent".**

 **Contrainte : Faire des drabbles de 100 mots tout rond et aborder le thème "cent".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 6h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _De 100 à 1500 ans_**

A 100 ans, ils étaient encore des enfants, des adolescents qui avaient déjà connu de nombreuses aventures : violentes, heureuses, tristes… deux adolescents qui étaient encore loin d'être les dieux qu'ils seraient quinze fois cent ans plus tard. D'ailleurs, quand ils avaient 100 ans, aucun des deux n'auraient pu imaginer qu'ils en seraient là un jour… Face à face dans ce vaisseau sakaarien, les yeux de l'un ne quittant pas les yeux de l'autre pour lui transmettre force, courage, pour chasser ses peurs et se dire adieu, car ils en étaient là, ils le savaient. Cette fois, un seul survivrait.

OoooooooooooooO

Un regard appuyé en direction de son frère pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas prendre en compte ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était de son côté, à jamais et pour toujours de son côté. Un regard qui ne toucha pas sa cible s'il en jugeait par les quelques mots prononcés par ce frère qui pensa qu'il allait encore le trahir. _Ne fais pas ça, je ne te trahirais jamais._ _Rappelle-_ _toi nos serments quand nous avions 100 ans, nous les avons oublié par moment, mais plus maintenant. Je serai avec toi._

OoooooooooooooO

Un autre regard, plus tard, trop tard… Un regard de désespoir et de peur… De peur parce qu'il venait de comprendre ce qui se préparait, de désespoir parce qu'il avait encore agi sans réfléchir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris ? Pourquoi ces mots resteraient-ils les derniers qu'il aurait entendus, lui qui allait se sacrifier pour lui ? Comment pouvait-il avoir encore oublié les serments d'enfants qu'ils s'étaient rappelés ces derniers jours ? Des jours qui auraient dû être tristes, mais qui ne l'avaient pas été parce qu'ils étaient à nouveau deux, comme à 100 ans… deux avant d'être séparés pour toujours.


	33. Peut-être faudrait-il dormir un peu ?

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!** **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!**

 **Dormir est un besoin naturel et indispensable au corps humain, mais dormir peut parfois sembler si compliqué.**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "dormir"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Bon ben voilà, ma rechute se poursuit**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **PEUT-ÊTRE FAUDRAIT-IL DORMIR UN PEU ?**_

Les yeux dans le vague, les bras croisés, semblant scruter la voûte céleste sur laquelle scintillait des milliers d'étoiles, Thor n'entendit pas le pas léger qui se glissa dans son dos, mais il perçut une présence et se retourna, laissant le vent du Wakanda balayer sa nuque en laissant échapper un soupir.

Deux yeux perçants l'observaient. Les yeux de cette femme, cette guerrière au crâne rasée qui avait combattu vaillamment à leurs côtés. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Okoye ? Oui, c'était ça… La guerrière lui lança un coup d'œil et murmura d'une voix sourde.

\- J'ai toujours aimé la quiétude de la nuit. Les étoiles semblent nous regarder.

\- Vous croyez ? Demanda Thor d'une voix dans laquelle la guerrière wakandaise perçut de la douleur.

\- Oui… Les âmes allument les étoiles et les font briller pour éclairer notre chemin.

\- C'est une belle croyance.

\- Les croyances ne nous permettent-elles pas de supporter l'insupportable ?

Thor émit un petit rire et baissa la tête.

\- Si seulement je savais en quoi croire…

\- Le Walhalla ?

\- Je ne sais plus… Je crois que je suis perdu…

\- Peut-être faudrait-il dormir un peu ? Surtout avec ce qui nous attend.

L'asgardien, tourna la tête vers elle, frémissant doucement avant de murmurer de manière presque inaudible.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourtant ça vous ferez du bien. Même vos amis dorment un peu.

\- Mais je ne peux pas. Dés que je ferme les yeux. Je vois ses yeux… fixes et le sang qui en coulait… comme de son nez et de sa bouche… sa peau grise… Je ne peux pas dormir…

\- Thor… Tenta de le détourner Okoye, mais ses sentiments étaient en train de le submerger.

\- Je ne peux pas dormir… Je n'ai rien pu faire et… Il a pris tellement de plaisir à le torturer… à le voir lutter pour respirer… J'ai tant espéré qu'il ait un plan, mais le seul plan qu'il avait c'était de me sauver, en se sacrifiant lui… Se faire étrangler jusqu'à ce votre nuque se brise est une mort terrible que je ne souhaite pas, même à mon pire ennemi et c'est là mort qu'à eu mon petit-frère… C'est tellement injuste…

Sa voix tremblait et Thor avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes.

\- Je comprends que vous soyez choqué, mais cumuler la fatigue ne vous aidera pas.

Elle était pragmatique et Thor sentit sa force malgré le chagrin qui la rongeait elle-aussi. Elle était vraiment digne de respect.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai une bonne résistance et dormir paraît si compliqué.

\- Il s'est sacrifié pour vous sauver ?

\- Oui… Et il n'aurait pas dû.

\- Ne dites pas ça. Cela minimise son geste. Il vous aimait pour faire ça.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Thor en serrant ses bras plus fort autour de lui et en luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de le reprendre.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Je vous trouve un lit ?

Thor frissonna et s'autorisa un léger sourire en secouant la tête.

\- Non… Il est trop tôt… Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à dormir un jour.

\- Il le faudra bien. Vous ne tiendrez pas…

\- Mais, mes nuits ont été si différentes pendant quelques jours… Si paisible… Le vaisseau était petit pour tout le monde. Alors, s'endormir avec lui, en discutant ou en riant, ça ne nous été pas arrivé depuis des années… Le regarder se laisser aller… Le sentir poser sa tête timidement sur mon épaule avant de s'endormir… C'était… Murmura Thor en cédant à ses larmes. C'était mon petit-frère…

Il prit une pause et reprit en faisant de son mieux pour éviter de se laisser submerger par ses larmes.

\- On avait si souvent dormi ensemble à rêver d'aventures quand nous étions gosses… Pourtant, comme il a hésité le premier jour. Il a posé sa tête presque au ralenti contre mon épaule et… j'ai glissé mon bras sous sa nuque pour qu'il puisse mieux s'installer. Il m'a souri. Il m'a murmuré qu'il était épuisé et il s'est endormi. Je me rappel que mes doigts ont effleurés sa joue pour voir s'il allait bien et… Je me suis retourné pour l'enserrer dans mes bras… J'ai mis trois secondes à m'endormir tellement je me sentais bien… apaisé.

Thor marqua une nouvelle pause.

\- C'est dingue n'est-ce pas ? Nous étions perdus quelque part dans l'espace, à la dérive, sans patrie… Et je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis si longtemps… Parce qu'on avait tout mis à plat et… que j'avais mon petit frère avec moi…

\- Vous savez qu'il n'est pas parti n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Okoye en se rapprochant de lui.

Thor la regarda sans comprendre et la Dora Milaje posa une main sur le cœur de l'asgardien.

\- Il sera toujours là et ça, personne ne pourra vous l'enlever.

Le dieu frémit.

\- Il serait capable de dire la même chose.

\- Alors c'était quelqu'un d'intelligent.

\- Oh… Vous n'avez pas idée… ça a bien été le problème…

\- A ce point ?

\- Oui… Avoir des idées est une chose, anticiper les conséquences en est une autre.

\- Vous faites référence à son sacrifice ?

\- Non… ça il l'avait calculé… Il savait ce qu'il faisait… Il me l'a fait comprendre en trois mots… _Fils d'Odin_ … Pour me dire qu'il était avec moi… Pour me dire qu'il allait mourir pour moi. Comment j'ai pu ne rien pouvoir faire pendant qu'il se faisait torturer ?

\- Vous étiez blessé ?

\- Epuisé… Immobilisé… A bout de force… C'est bien pour ça qu'il a choisi de me protéger, mais ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça… Il a toujours été là pour prendre soin de moi, même sans que je m'en rende compte, mais moi, je l'ai abandonné tellement de fois.

\- Alors, il ne faut pas recommencer.

Thor frémit

\- Je ne…

\- Si vous vous faites tuer à cause de votre fatigue, vous l'aurez encore abandonné. Alors il faut rentrer dormir un peu.

\- J'ai peur de fermer les yeux parce que quand je vais les rouvrir, il sera toujours mort et je serai toujours seul.

\- Ça c'est faux. Je ne sais pas quelles forces il nous reste, mais que se soit moi ou vos amis, nous ne vous laisserons pas seul.

\- Merci.

\- Alors, nous allons dormir ?

Okoye fit glisser sa main sur l'un de ses bras, le tirant doucement en direction de la maison et Thor se laissa faire. Il avait du mal à l'accepter, mais il avait réellement besoin de dormir pour faire face à ce qui l'attendait.


	34. Il n'avait pas le droit

**Je ne** **possède rien du comics ou des films !**

 **Post THOR 1**

 **Il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans son existence ainsi, de tout mettre sens dessus-dessous et de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était. [Challenge de septembre 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème Citation]**

 **Dans ce thème il fallait écrire une texte autour de la citation suivante : "** **Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans son existence ainsi, de tout mettre sans dessus-dessous et de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était."** **tirée du tome 2 de "La passe-miroir", "Les disparus du Clairedelune", par Christelle Dabos.**

 **Merci à UnePasseMiroir d'avoir proposé ce thème qui a fini par me donner une deuxième idée !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **Défi de l'auteur ! : Dans vos lectures, qu'il s"agisse d'œuvres originales ou de fanfictions, vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous reconnaître dans un personnage et de vous identifier, presque comme s'il était vous et que vous étiez lui ? Réponse : Ben comme pour la première fois, toujours non en fait donc la réponse est rapide ;). **

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Il n'avait pas le droit**_

Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans son existence ainsi, de tout mettre sans dessus-dessous et de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était.

C'était ridicule !

Elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile. Elle ne l'avait jamais été ! Elle s'était battue pour devenir ce qu'elle était. Elle refusait de tout le laisser détruire. Elle était astrophysicienne et une astrophysicienne renommée ! Agir de cette manière, cette douleur dans la poitrine, cette tristesse, ces crises de larmes. Tout cela était à l'opposé de ce qu'elle était, de la femme qu'elle voulait être. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas elle ! Elle n'était pas une midinette qui avait l'habitude de s'extasier sur une montagne de muscles et des yeux bleus… Ce genre de mec trop baraqué et dont l'intelligence se trouvait dans ses biceps et…

Et…

Le problème était là justement. Thor n'était pas ça… La personne qu'elle avait rencontrée était bien différente que ce que les gens pouvaient croire en s'arrêtant sur son image. Bien sûr, il était en décalage par rapport aux autres hommes qu'elle avait croisé. Certaines choses étaient si nouvelles pour lui, mais il n'était pas idiot. Thor n'était pas qu'une brute avec des gros muscles et des yeux bleus à tomber. Il était même tout le contraire de cela. Elle avait mis un peu de temps à le comprendre et puis, elle l'avait peu à peu découvert… Au détour d'une conversation en tête à tête, d'un sourire, d'un geste…

Elle l'avait écouté, compris et elle était tombée sous son charme. Tout ce qu'il racontait lui paraissait fou, mais il était tellement sincère et naïf même parfois… Il rendait les choses ordinaires belles et uniques… comme lui…

Il était unique.

Elle l'avait compris.

Elle aurait beau chercher, jamais elle ne retrouverait quelqu'un comme lui. Il n'était pas le plus brillant des scientifiques comme elle s'était imaginé un temps son prince charmant avant de se voir seule pour la vie… Non, il n'était pas cet idéal un peu bête, mais ce n'était pas important.

Elle l'aimait.

Elle savait que c'était idiot, qu'ici on le considérait comme un dieu, mais ce n'était pas important.

Elle l'aimait.

Et lui ?

Un dieu pouvait-il aimer quelqu'un comme elle ? Elle en avait eu l'impression pendant un temps. Il était doux, tendre et protecteur. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Il lui souriait avec tendresse, lui parlait à voix basse, ne la quittait pas des yeux. Oui, il devait l'aimer.

C'était bien ce qui rendait son absence encore plus violente et dure à encaisser.

Il l'aimait, alors pourquoi il ne revenait pas ?

Pourquoi les heures étaient devenues des jours, des semaines, des mois ? Pourquoi il lui avait fait ça ? Pourquoi il lui avait fait miroiter cet amour si intense avant de disparaître ?

C'était horrible parce qu'il avait tout chamboulé et qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour remettre sa vie en ordre.

Elle était l'une des plus brillantes astrophysiciennes du monde et là, depuis ce jour… plus rien n'allait. Elle n'avait plus le goût à rien, plus envie de travailler ou de sortir, plus envie de s'habiller même… Non, elle voulait juste le revoir et l'embrasser, sentir ses bras puissants autour d'elle et se blottir contre sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait plus rien d'autre.

Mais il ne revenait pas et elle dépérissait. Elle se sentait tellement vide ! Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un aussi fort et aussi vite ?

Elle n'avait pas la réponse, mais il lui manquait.

Il lui manquait parce qu'elle l'aimait, parce qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui tout le temps et qu'elle pleurait…

Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait peur de l'avoir perdu, peur qu'il l'oubli, elle, la petite mortelle.

Quelle idiotie !

Il était un dieu, elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser pénétrer aussi loin dans son cœur mais c'était trop tard. Il avait tout bouleversé, tout emporté avant de disparaître et Jane ne pouvait plus que pleurer maintenant, plus rien ne serait comme avant, à moins que…


	35. Mourir dans les bras de son idole

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 ** _Avengers Infinity War_**

 **Il l'avait tant espéré ce moment où il se battrait aux côtés de son idole.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Idole".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Mourir dans les bras de son idole**_

C'était un jour qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Le jour de sa première rencontre avec Tony Stark. Il l'avait tellement espéré cette rencontre avec le seul et unique Iron Man, ce playboy milliardaire à l'allure cool et décontractée qui n'hésitait pas à poser avec son armure en première de couverture des magazines.

Ces copains de classe idolâtraient les stars du base-ball, du football ou les starlettes, lui c'était différent. Tony Stark lui paraissait tellement cool. C'était un génie, un vrai, un peu comme lui finalement… Bon, il était sans doute plus doué que lui ou tout du moins il avait un bien meilleur labo, pensait-il ironiquement pour ne pas trop se dévaluer, mais il était un génie et personne ne se moquait de lui. On le respectait.

Il était Iron Man bon sang ! Le chef des Avengers et, Peter espérait que cette rencontre avec son idole ferait de lui l'un des leurs. Après tout Spiderman était un héros non ?

Alors, ce premier contact avec lui, avec les Avengers, il l'avait rêvé de toutes ses forces ! Et pourtant cette fameuse rencontre n'avait pas été tout à fait de la manière dont il espérait, mais elle avait eu lieu et mieux encore, il l'avait remarqué, lui le gosse orphelin et sans intérêt.

Il l'avait remarqué et une étrange relation c'était tissé entre eux. Le fan avait rencontré son idole et l'idole était devenue une présence rassurante, veillant sur lui à distance, lui offrant le costume d'Iron Spiderman qu'il avait utilisé dans cette bataille…

Cette bataille apocalyptique et catastrophique… Pourtant, il y avait cru. Cette fois il était un Avengers, un vrai… et les Avengers ne pouvait pas perdre. Sauf que Thanos n'était pas n'importe quel adversaire et il avait échoué. Il voulait tellement se sentir à la hauteur de son idole et il avait échoué… Le Titan Fou avait toujours son gant et pire encore, il était parti… Disparu… et puis…

Et puis il y avait eu cette étrange sensation. Ce picotement devenu peu à peu plus violent. Ce vent qui avait emporté en milliers de cendres leurs nouveaux alliés et il avait compris… Il avait compris que c'était la fin, que lui aussi allait mourir et il ne voulait pas mourir.

Alors, il l'avait appelé. Il était Tony Stark, il était un génie… Il était son idole… Il allait comprendre… Il allait l'aider.

Sa voix était étrange, ses jambes avaient pliés et il avait basculé. Dans un souffle, rassemblant ses forces, ses mains s'étaient agrippées à lui, pendant qu'il se surprit à supplier.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir… Monsieur Stark…

Il sentit bien ses mains sur lui, ses bras qui tentaient de le retenir, son cœur battre sous sa joue, mais il comprit aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas le sauver. Idole ou pas, génie ou pas, il était déjà trop tard.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir.

Une supplique, mais une supplique ridicule. Quelque chose était en train de se passer et il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, personne ne pourrait l'arrêter, pas même Tony Stark, pas même cette idole dans les bras duquel il allait mourir. Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il allait mourir… C'était là fin…

Mourir dans les bras de son idole… Une idole qui semblait émue… Pour lui ? Vraiment…

 _\- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas mourir…_


	36. Tenter de lutter pour ne pas s'avouer à

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Post Thor 1**_

 **Il était si terrifiant et nouveau de se retrouver enchaîné et à la merci d'un monstre.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Merci".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Tenter de lutter pour ne pas s'avouer à la merci d'un monstre_**

C'était quelque chose de nouveau et de douloureux pour lui de se sentir piégé et autant à la merci de quelqu'un. En règle générale, c'était lui qui manipulait les gens, qui les prenaient dans ses filets et arrivé à les faire céder par jeu et par ennui aussi.

A Asgard, il n'était pas regardé comme quelqu'un de fréquentable. Il était le fils étrange, celui qui aimait la magie et les livres au lieu des exploits guerriers violents et visibles. Oui, il n'était pas apprécié par grand monde. Il le savait. Les gens ne comprenaient pas la magie, ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, alors il en jouait, mais là… C'était lui le jouet et cela le terrifiait.

Loki serra les poings et tira de toutes ses forces sur les entraves qui le liaient à cette table. Il détestait l'idée d'être attaché de cette manière, sans défense et vulnérable… Malheureusement, ses entraves ne cédèrent pas… Bien au contraire, il eut la désagréable impression qu'elles se resserraient plus violemment encore sur ses poignets, lui arrachant une légère plainte de douleur tant elles étaient en train de lui broyer. Le jeune dieu se cambra, tentant vainement une nouvelle fois de se libérer. Il ne serait le prisonnier de personne. Il devait se sortir de là, mais toutes ses tentatives furent vaines.

Pire… La douleur lui fit même desserrer les poings pour tenter de relâcher ses poignets de plus en plus douloureux. Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, il ne parviendrait pas à se libérer. Sa magie ne pouvait pas l'aider et sa force était encore trop faible pour le sortir de là.

Quand il cessa enfin de se débattre, comprenant amèrement qu'il ne pourrait pas se libérer, un ricanement sinistre parvint à ses oreilles.

\- Bien petit dieu… As-tu enfin compris que tu ne pourras pas m'échapper, cette fois ?

Le ton employé par son geôlier le fit frémir tant il contenait de la haine, de la violence et des promesses de douleur. Presque automatiquement, Loki serra à nouveau les poings comme pour tenter de se protéger et faire appel à sa magie, mais quelque chose la bloquait, ne lui laissant accès qu'à quelques pans dérisoires de celle-ci… Ce n'était pas normal et le sourire de Thanos se fit plus grand pendant qu'il posa une main sur sa poitrine, s'amusant du léger tremblement de peur que son prisonnier ne put contrôler.

\- Oui, je crois que tu as compris… Tu ne peux pas m'échapper et tu vas faire très exactement ce que je veux si tu n'as pas envie que ta situation devienne rapidement beaucoup plus désagréable.

Loki redressa la tête, fixant droit dans les yeux le Titan qui lui faisait face. Oui, il était à sa merci. Oui, il savait que les prochains heures seraient douloureuses et désagréable, mais il était un dieu et il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de céder aussi facilement ou de le supplier pour qu'il lui épargne les tortures qu'il avait imaginé pour lui. Oui, être à la merci de la violence de quelqu'un ne voulait pas dire se résigner à lui céder, surtout pas… surtout pas lui.

Alors un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il répondit sur un ton provocateur.

\- Je crois que nous ne nous connaissons pas assez. Les menaces ne suffiront pas à me faire plier.

\- Je ne fais pas de menaces en l'air, misérable asgardien.

\- Bien, cela nous évitera des discussions stériles.

\- Ne me provoque pas, je sais qu'au final tu me céderas.

\- Non. Je ne suis le valet de personne.

\- Tu me mésestimes toi aussi !

Loki lutta pour contrôler la peur qu'il ressentit dans ces quelques mots. Une peur réelle qui venait de la haine et de la violence qu'il perçut dans le regard de cette silhouette gigantesque penchée au-dessus de lui. Instinctivement, il se mit à tirer de nouveau sur ses entraves, aggravant la douleur dans ses poignets et entraînant un sourire plus grand de son bourreau qui pressa un peu plus fort sa main sur sa poitrine, la compressant au point de le priver d'une partie de son souffle.

\- Oui, tu commences à comprendre à ce que je vois. Tu comprends que tu es à ma merci et que cela risque d'être douloureux, ricana Thanos en se penchant un peu plus sur lui. Mais malheureusement pour toi, il est déjà trop tard pour fuir. Je te promets qu'au final tu céderas !

Loki redressa la tête, soutenant son regard le plus longtemps possible avant que la douleur n'explose dans sa poitrine, une douleur violente et brutale lorsque plusieurs de ses côtes se brisèrent. Un cri jaillit de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Un cri qui sembla ravir Thanos qui retira sa main, le laissant haleter douloureusement tout en lui lançant.

\- Allons, nous venons tout juste de commencer !


	37. Une prison de verre

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Thor 2 TDW**_

 **Une prison de verre… Froide, blanche et stérile… Un oubli programmé… Une solitude éternelle…**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Verre".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Une prison de verre_**

Une prison de verre… Froide, blanche et stérile… Un oubli programmé… Une solitude éternelle…

C'était donc cela la punition d'Odin, la punition qu'il avait choisi pour lui, pour ce fils qui avait désobéi, s'était rebellé et avait tenté de le rendre fier,.. Non, même pas fier au final, il avait juste tenté de capter son attention, de montrer à son père qu'il était là lui aussi, qu'il méritait un regard, une attention, une petite tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de temps en temps…

Le problème était que tout avait dérapé, qu'il avait perdu le contrôle sur ce qu'il avait engendré et qu'il en était là désormais, enfermé dans cette prison de verre pour le reste de sa vie.

Au pied de son trône, enchaîné comme une bête, il avait espéré que cet homme qu'il haïssait autant qu'il aimait, brise un peu son masque de Roi. Si un jour il s'était considéré comme son père, il aurait dû s'approcher, il aurait dû lui demander pourquoi il avait réellement attaquer Midgard… Il aurait dû savoir que le dieu du Mensonge était en train de lui mentir… Mais Odin était resté Odin… Cet être impitoyable qui avait choisi de le punir, non pas pour les morts sur Midgard, il se moquait totalement de la vie des humains, mais parce qu'il avait entaché son nom… Il lui avait souhaité la mort, Frigga s'y était opposé, alors il avait choisi l'abandon…

Une fois de plus, une fois de trop même pour lui… L'abandon… La violence de ses mots, le rejet, la menace de ne plus jamais revoir Frigga de sa vie… et une prison de verre.

Loki frémit, luttant maladroitement contre ses émotions. Dans un sens, cette condamnation était pire que la lame du bourreau. Une condamnation à vie, pour un enfant bâtard qu'on regrettait de ne pas avoir laissé mourir… Un enfant qui connaissait l'importance qu'on accordait aux apparences dans ce Royaume et un « père » qui savait combien il allait souffrir de ne pas pouvoir se cacher.

Une prison de verre…

Un lieu où les gardes pourraient passer leur temps à le surveiller et à épier ses moindres gestes, comme le ferait les autres prisonniers aussi.

Une prison de verre.

Aucun endroit pour se cacher, se dissimuler, se laisser aller… Enfermé aux yeux de tous, moqué et montré du doigt, voilà ce qu'il lui avait réservé. Loki serra les poings, luttant contre cette rage qui était en train de le consumer, le poussant à franchir la barrière de la folie qu'il luttait pourtant depuis des mois pour ne pas franchir, pour ne pas sombrer.

Une prison de verre…

Cet homme qui s'était fait passer pour son père avait-il donc aussi peu de considération pour lui pour le forcer à subir ça ? Est-ce qu'il le détestait réellement ? Loki lui avait reproché de n'avoir vu en lui qu'un trophée, mais il avait raison. C'était bien ça finalement. Le jouet l'avait déçu, alors il avait cherché la punition la plus cruelle…

Une prison de verre…

Pour l'empêcher de craquer, de laisser sortir sa douleur et sa colère, pour le priver des visites des gens qu'il aimait encore… parce qu'il le savait ça aussi… malgré sa colère, malgré sa rage, il ne pouvait pas haïr Frigga ni Thor… Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir garder cette haine contre Odin.

Loki sentit ses jambes se dérober sur lui.

Une prison de verre…

Il ne pouvait pas s'effondrer aussi vite. Il sentait les regards sur lui, mais cette prison n'était pas totale. Il le sentait en lui… Cette prison ne le privait pas de tous ses pouvoirs. Il lui restait ses illusions et pour le moment, il s'en contenterait. Alors, au moment où ses jambes finirent par céder, il se projeta droit et fier, débout au milieu de cette prison de verre.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps son corps épuisé lui permettrait de maintenir cette illusion, mais au moins, il pourrait cacher pendant un temps combien cette condamnation l'affectait, lui qui n'avait pas été lui-même pendant cette attaque sans que personne ne le comprenne, lui qui avait tant pensé à ces gens pendant sa captivité… ces gens dont il espérait un peu d'amour et dont il ne recevait que du mépris et une prison de verre…


	38. Je suis là depuis des siècles

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers des** **personnages** **Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire avec une préférence marquée pour Thor et Loki (on ne se refait pas).**

 **Je suis là, immobile, majestueux, grandiose.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème proposé par UnePasseMiroir pour le challenge d'octobre du Collectif NoName mais qui n'a pas été retenu : "Incarnez un objet immobile et spectateur mais non moins attentif"**

 **J'ai adoré ce thème vraiment ! La preuve ! Voilà un deuxième texte !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Je suis là depuis des siècles**_

Je suis là, immobile, majestueux, grandiose. Je suis le plus haut de tous les environs et je peux contempler à loisir l'horizon, le ciel, les lunes. Je peux sentir le vent et les embruns. Je suis paré d'un manteau d'or et je scintille de mille feux tout comme mon noble cousin qui s'étend dans une nuée de couleurs chatoyantes et lumineuses à mes pieds.

Je suis là depuis des siècles, des millénaires, immuable et indestructible. Je les regarde vivre et s'agiter sans qu'ils aient conscience que je les regarde, sans qu'ils aient conscience que j'en ai vu passer des Rois, de Seigneurs, des grands guerriers et des pleutres.

J'ai assisté à des guerres lointaines et à des combats rapprochés. J'ai saigné dans mon cœur, dans ma chair quand ces affrontements se sont déroulés en mon sein, me détruisant en partie ou me recouvrant de sang.

J'ai pleuré avec ceux qui ont tout perdu, leurs proches, leurs espoirs, leurs vies. J'ai survécu aussi avec eux et je me suis paré d'un nouveau manteau, de nouvelles couleurs.

J'ai caché sous le stuc, les peintures et l'art complexe ce que l'on ne voulait plus montrer… par dégoût… par peur… par honte… par fierté... J'ai laissé faire, mais moi je savais, je savais ce que j'avais vu, ce que j'avais ressenti dans tous ses moments : la douleur comme la joie.

Car il est vrai que je n'ai pas connu que des jours tristes, il y a aussi eu des jours heureux, pleins d'insouciance et de magie. Des jours qui m'ont donné envie de resplendir un peu plus.

J'ai abrité dans mes veines à la lumière tamisée, les premières œillades et les premiers baisers. J'ai bercé ces amours naissants. Je leur ai permis de croître à l'abri, sereinement… J'ai assisté aux promesses de vœux éternelles, aux étreintes passionnées, aux premiers cris des nouveaux nés.

J'ai sonné d'allégresse, répandant la bonne nouvelle à travers tous les royaumes. J'ai organisé et abrité des fêtes somptueuses. Des fêtes dans lesquelles le vin et l'hydromel ont coulés à flot, déliant les langues et les esprits, échauffant les corps et les poings parfois, mais toujours dans une joyeuse pagaille qui n'était pas très importante au fil. Je le sais mieux qu'ils ne le pensent. Se battre atteint l'esprit, lâcher prise permet de survivre.

Je n'ai pas qu'observé des fêtes orgiaques, j'ai aussi vu des réunions plus sérieuses, des rencontres pour une nouvelle alliance, des conseils de guerres, des disputes même parfois et des tentatives d'assassinat. C'est étrange comme de simples mots suffisent à les mettre dans tous leur état.

J'ai grandi et vieilli avec eux. J'ai ri aussi. J'ai été espiègle par moment… J'ai fais de mon corps un terrain de jeu immense, idéal pour de jeunes enfants aux cœurs aventureux. De tous ceux que j'ai vu grandir il y a en deux avec qui j'ai préféré jouer, deux qui s'aimaient réellement et à qui j'ai tant de fois souhaiter de ne pas grandir, parce que je le sais depuis des siècles, grandir fait changer, grandir fait souffrir et je ne voulais pas qu'ils souffrent.

Je les ai veillés si souvent ces frères de cœur qui ne savaient pas qu'ils n'étaient pas frères de sang. Je les ai veillés et j'ai su bien avant les autres que tout cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Ils se voulaient juste frères, unis jusqu'à la fin et j'ai prié pour que leurs promesses d'enfants puissent leur être accordées… et j'ai pleuré quand on leur a déchiré, quand on les a opposé, quand on les a séparé…

Je l'ai vu cet orgueil qui gonflait le corps et l'esprit du blond. Je les ai entendus ces larmes du brun, désespéré de se voir rejeter par un frère qu'il aimait, désespéré de se sentir si peu apprécié, de ne pas posséder le même statu, de ne pas être son égal. Je l'ai vu changé, devenant froid, calculateur et fier… Oui, une fierté chevillée au corps et au cœur qui cachait la grandeur de ses souffrances réelles.

J'ai posé un voile pour cacher sa douleur. Je me suis verrouillé pour qu'il puisse se protéger. J'aurais voulu les prendre par les mains et les mettre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les rapprocher, mais j'étais trop grand, trop haut, trop immobile pour bouger, trop muet pour murmurer.

Je n'ai pu que regarder le fossé se creuser. Je n'ai pu que voir les affrontements et les larmes. Je n'ai pu que voir la haine et la douleur les détruire, la mort les séparer et j'ai pleuré moi aussi.

J'ai pleuré parce qu'après des millénaires, des milliers de vie, voir ces deux-là se perdre était terrible et injuste car aucun des deux ne voulait perdre l'autre.

J'ai été témoin des sarcasmes, de la duperie. Une duperie née dans la violence d'une dispute qui a failli me faire vaciller, mais que j'ai aidé à cacher presque sans le vouloir… Une duperie qui a pris fin à cause d'un tic nerveux qui m'a toujours fait sourire et qui a permis leurs retrouvailles… A ce moment-là, j'ai revu cette colère, ces disputes qui les séparaient un peu plus et j'ai pensé… J'ai pensé que cette fois c'était la fin qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour… plus de compréhension possible… J'en ai pleuré… Je me suis laissé massacrer sans avoir envie de me défendre. J'ai laissé les vieux secrets jaillir de sous les stucs et les dorures.

Pourtant… Pourtant juste avant de mourir, j'ai subitement eu un espoir. J'ai tourné une dernière fois mon regard sur eux, eux qui se battaient de nouveau côte à côté après tout ce temps… J'ai posé mon regard et j'ai retrouvé une part de leur innocence, j'ai revu leurs sourires en coin. J'ai compris qu'ils se faisaient de nouveau confiance, qu'ils allaient peut-être se retrouver, mais que pour cela ils allaient devoir me sacrifier… Ce n'était pas grave…

J'ai bien vécu. J'ai servi ce peuple avec fierté pendant des millénaires, si ma mort leur permet de se retrouver, de se comprendre à nouveau, de se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors je peux mourir en paix…

Un jour peut-être ils me feront revivre… ailleurs et autrement…


	39. Le physique d'un monstre

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Thor**_

 **Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être ça, il ne pouvait pas être ce monstre qu'il voyait dans son miroir**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Physique".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Le physique d'un monstre_**

Les mains serrées sur le bord de la commode, Loki tentait de ne pas s'écrouler. Son souffle était court, difficile et il devait lutter… Il devait lutter pour ne pas s'effondrer, pourtant c'était difficile parce qu'il avait l'impression que sa vie venait d'être pulvérisée.

Déjà, il y avait eu la poigne du Jötun sur sa peau… Une poigne qui ne l'avait pas brûlée, mais qui avait fait geler son cœur sur place. Son bras n'avait pas été brûlé, il était juste devenu bleu… Sa peau était devenue bleue ! Comme celle de ce monstre… un monstre sans âme qui peuplait les cauchemars des enfants asgardiens.

Toutefois, c'était dans la salle des trésors du palais d'Or que tout s'était accéléré. C'était là, alors qu'il avait posé ses mains sur le coffre des Hivers Anciens que tout avait été révélé et que les barrières avaient cédés, lui révélant son vrai physique comme une promesse de douleur et de malheur. Son physique ; une peau bleue comme le froid qu'il ressentait au fond de son âme, des marques tribales, reflets d'une civilisation brutale, barbare, arriérée et des yeux rouges, démoniaques, monstrueux…

Le choc l'avait démoli. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était un sort, une malédiction, quelque chose qu'il pouvait gommer pour qu'il n'en reste plus de traces. Il ne pouvait pas être vraiment ça… Il ne pouvait pas être l'un de ces monstres. Oh bien sûr, le physique que lui avait révélé ce coffre maudit leur ressemblait trait pour trait, mais ce n'était pas normal ! Il était bien plus petit, bien trop frêle… Les Asgardiens s'étaient déjà moqués de lui pour ça, alors les Jötnar… c'était impensable ! Ils faisaient deux fois sa taille… Le Coffre ne pouvait que l'avoir trompé, il n'était pas l'un d'entre eux.

Pourtant, le Coffre des Hivers Anciens n'était pas le seul problème… Il y avait eu les mots d'Odin, des mots terribles, encaissés en plein cœur, finissant de le démolir pendant que ses larmes et sa douleur l'avaient terrassé. Son père… Non, il devait effacer ce mot de son vocabulaire. Cet homme qu'il avait pris pour son père pendant toute ces années n'avait mis que quelques secondes pour lui jeter ces maudits mots à la figure… Il était bien l'un de ces monstres… Ce n'était pas une erreur. Il venait de Jotunheim ! C'était lui qui l'avait ramené ! Le fils de Laufey… Un trophée de guerre ramassé sur un champ de bataille pour faire pression sur un ennemi trop puissant. Une relique qui, dans sa grande et honorable mansuétude, le Père-de-Toutes-Choses avait décidé de ne pas enfermer dans la cave avec les autres… mais est-ce que cela aurait vraiment été pire que ce mensonge dans lequel il avait grandi ?

Loki n'en était pas sûr… Ce mensonge permanent était réellement la pire des choses qu'on avait pu lui faire... et quelle ironie ! Lui qui aimait manipuler les autres par jeu, pour se distraire, lui qui aimait mentir et tricher un peu, il avait été la victime du plus gros mensonge de tout Asgard !

Un abime s'ouvrait sous ses pieds pendant qu'il avait perdu son souffle. Lui à qui on avait menti toute sa vie, pouvait-il être autre chose que le Dieu du mensonge ? Funeste ironie !

Lui qu'on avait raillé pour tout un tas de faux prétextes ; trop petit, trop pâle, trop solitaire, trop littéraire, trop brun… Est-ce qu'ils se mettraient à le craindre s'il apparaissait devant eux sous sa véritable forme ?

Pire !

Est-ce que Thor verrait encore en lui un frère ou l'un des monstres qu'il avait juré de tuer dans ses promesses d'enfants ?

Est-ce qu'il méritait de vivre ? Est-ce qu'Odin n'aurait pas mieux fait de le laisser mourir sur cette lande gelée, lui dont le corps rachitique avait sonné sa condamnation dès qu'il était venu au monde ?

Les mains de Loki se cramponnèrent plus fermement à la commode. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il allait s'écrouler. Il le savait… Cette nausée profonde, ce vertige, cette douleur…

Mentalement, il activa le sort de fermeture de la porte de sa chambre avant de redresser la tête. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image de deux iris rouges pendant que sa peau bleuissait, pendant que son physique asgardien était en train de l'abandonner et que là, face à lui, il ne restait plus qu'un monstre de glace, une aberration, une créature qu'il devait détruire avec tous ceux de cette race, pour que plus rien ne subsiste, pour que ces monstres ne puissent plus détruire la vie ou l'âme de quelqu'un d'autre.

Et ce fut là, sur cette promesse de destruction totale et irréversible d'un peuple qui lui donnait la nausée que la douleur de Loki le terrassa. Ses jambes cédèrent et le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol sans un bruit.


	40. De moins à plus

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Avengers 1**_

 **Toute sa vie il avait été le moins… Aujourd'hui il voulait être le plus.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Plus".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _De moins à plus_**

C'était de leur faute tout ça à quelque part… Oui, totalement leur faute ! Il le savait ! Toute sa vie il avait été le moins…

Moins grand.

Moins fort.

Moins solide.

Moins souriant.

Moins attirant.

Moins belliqueux.

Moins orgiaque.

Moins bruyant.

Moins brillant.

Moins solaire.

Moins blond.

Il avait été rabaissé, raillé, montré du doigt, négligé, oublié…

...

Alors il voulait sa revanche. Il l'avait construite cette revanche, et il allait leur montrer à quel point ils s'étaient trompés.

Il allait les étonner… Il allait leur montrer et il leur prouverait qu'ils n'auraient pas dû le mettre au ban de la société.

Ils avaient tous tort.

...

Il était…

Plus grand grâce à sa magie.

Plus fort grâce à sa volonté.

Plus solide parce qu'il savait encaisser.

Plus souriant parce qu'il avait appris à manipuler et mentir.

Plus attirant grâce à ce charme qu'il développait avec application.

Plus belliqueux en créant ses guerres dans l'ombre.

Plus orgiaque qu'ils le croyaient mais sa boulimie ne se calmait pas dans un banquet mais dans sa soif d'apprendre et de s'améliorer.

Plus silencieux, mais sa langue d'argent, quand elle se déliait, faisait des ravages et puis, que le silence était un bon professeur… que l'écoute était une arme.

Plus brillant parce que plus intelligent, plus subtil, plus enclin à la manipulation, plus doué en politique.

Plus lunaire parce que tout le monde ne pouvait être solaire. Il fallait la Lune pour que le Soleil se remarque. Il fallait la Nuit pour que le Jour se réveille. Il fallait la Mort pour aimer la Vie…

Plus brun, mais aussi plus voyant et de cette manière personne ne pouvait le manquer.

...

Et oui, c'était bien cela le plus important, là tout de suite, c'est ce que lui avait fait comprendre cet immonde Titan, ils l'avaient toujours détestés alors il allait leur montrer… Il gouvernerait cette impétueuse Midgard ou il la détruirait.

Il était plus grand, plus fort et… il avait mal aussi… Cette douleur dans ses tempes, cette voix dans sa tête, ces gestes qu'il ne contrôlait pas vraiment…

Est-ce qu'il était réellement plus fort ou trop faible pour continuer à se défendre ? Et qui était cet ennemi dont il lui semblait reconnaître le visage ?

Thor ?


	41. Tu te briseras comme les autres

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Avengers**_

 **Pour lui cette situation le changeait vraiment de son ordinaire, car oui, Thanos le savait, ce prisonnier-là n'était pas comme les autres.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Soumettre".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Tu te briseras comme les autres_**

Pour lui cette situation le changeait vraiment de son ordinaire. Elle était amusante, distrayante et lui provoquait une certaine « émotion ». Oh bien sûr, Thanos savait que ce n'était pas ce que pensaient ses enfants, mais lui cela l'amusait de voir cette misérable créature, cet asgardien pathétique, ce jotun renié par les siens tenter de le combattre et refuser de se soumettre. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on essayait de lui résister, mais c'était bien la première fois que cette résistance s'étirait autant dans le temps, lui procurant un plaisir jouissif et sadique jamais ressenti jusque là.

Oui, il aimait le voir lutter, le voir ramper pour lui échapper avant de céder sous ses coups et de s'effondrer à demi-mort, mais toujours rebelle. Un frisson d'excitation le parcourait à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans cette cellule en ayant imaginé une nouvelle torture à lui infliger s'il résistait encore. Tout à son impatience, son regard cruel se posait sur son prisonnier, cherchant si cette fois il était enfin brisé et son sourire se faisait plus grand lorsqu'il le voyait tenter de se redresser pour lui échapper. Il ne voulait toujours pas céder ? C'était une bonne chose ! Il allait lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de vouloir le défier.

\- Tu sais que ce que tu fais ne sert à rien, tu ne peux pas m'échapper, lança Thanos de sa voix sourde et menaçante.

Loki ne sourcilla pas, braquant un regard plein de fureur sur son geôlier en tentant de se redresser, mais la douleur était vive et sa jambe brisée ne pouvait pas supporter son poids, alors il ne parvint qu'à s'écrouler maladroitement sur le sol. Un glapissement de douleur s'échappa malgré lui de ses lèvres.

Thanos sourit. Oui, pour le moment il résistait encore, mais la fin était proche. Il le savait parce qu'il perçut de la panique dans sa manière désespérée de vouloir le fuir. Cela le rendit à la fois joyeux et triste. Joyeux parce que personne ne pouvait lui résister et triste parce que ce jeu serait bientôt fini et qu'il lui manquerait. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour se changer les idées si son prisonnier rebelle devenait une marionnette ? Cela l'attristait vraiment, mais il avait des projets, des grands projets et ce pitoyable petit Dieu brisé allait l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre à les accomplir.

Le Titan Fou fit deux pas de plus et observa le jeune homme étendu à ses pieds. Un jeune homme qui tentait toujours de se redresser et dont la respiration était de plus en plus saccadée et difficile. Il était à bout de forces ? Parfait ! Comme il aimait voir la douleur de ses victimes ! La douleur et la peur aussi… Cette peur qu'il vit passer dans le regard vert de son prisonnier quand il se baissa pour le cramponner par les cheveux, le forçant à redresser la tête pour croiser son regard.

\- As-tu conscience que c'est ta résistance qui t'entraîne de plus en plus de douleur ?

\- Je ne serai pas votre esclave, murmura Loki en crachotant du sang.

Sa peau était de plus en plus pâle. Il était épuisé, mais surtout Thanos nota la lueur de rage et de défi qui venait de remplacer la peur au fond de son regard. Oui, il était intéressant celui-là, bien plus même que les créatures qu'il avait ramassées aux quatre coins de l'univers pour en faire ses enfants. Enfin, pas tous… Par sa volonté, il lui faisait penser à Gamora, sa Gamora… rebelle et farouche. Celle dont il sentait qu'elle lui échappait au fil de ses discussions avec cet avorton. Une raison de plus de le briser pour le faire plier à sa volonté ! Sa main serra plus fort l'arrière du crâne du jeune homme qui se cabra sans lui faire le plaisir de gémir et en affichant toujours cette volonté de lui résister.

\- Tu m'amuses beaucoup petit Dieu, mais j'espère que tu as conscience que tout ce que tu fais ne sert à rien. Tu te briseras comme les autres.

\- Je ne suis pas les autres, articula Loki, continuant à le défier.

Thanos hocha la tête en souriant.

\- C'est ce qui rendra ta soumission encore plus satisfaisante, lui rétorqua le Titan en projetant violement son prisonnier au sol.

Loki gémit et tenta de se redresser, mais Thanos lui donna un violent coup de pied à la poitrine qui l'envoya balader plus loin. Le jeune homme se retrouva allongé sur le dos, la bouche ouverte, haletant pour essayer de faire entrer un peu d'air dans sa poitrine blessée.

Son bourreau l'observa en souriant plus grand pendant que ses doigts se refermaient sur le manche de la lance d'un soldat chitauri que l'Autre venait de lui tendre avant de s'agenouiller auprès du blessé. Thanos ressentit une certaine satisfaction lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau de la peur dans les tremblements qui parcoururent le corps épuisé du blessé, au moment où l'Autre posait ses mains aux doigts effilés sur ses tempes.

Un « non » presque de désespoir s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant qu'il fermait les yeux. Thanos savait que même si les tortures physiques lui entraînaient des douleurs terribles, c'était bien des tortures mentales du chitauri qu'il avait le plus peur… Peur parce qu'elles altéraient son esprit, parce qu'elles le manipulaient et qu'elles l'aideraient à le plonger dans l'abime… Un abime dans lequel il finirait par se briser et se soumettre. Toutefois, pour le moment, il avait surtout envie de le faire souffrir pour lui avoir répondu avec autant de désinvolture. N'avait-il pas encore compris qu'il serait sa chose ? Que quoi qu'il tente pour lui échapper, il avait déjà perdu ? D'un geste rapide, la lance tournoya entre ses doigts et le fer se retrouva pointé en direction du torse de son prisonnier. Un prisonnier, qui se cabra et leva les mains pour tenter de retirer les mains de l'Autre de ses tempes, offrant son corps sans protection à son bourreau.

Thanos sourit et pressa la lance. Le fer déchira l'abdomen de Loki, lui arrachant un cri de douleur pendant qu'il se cambrait pour vainement lui échapper. Le Titan finit son geste, enfonçant profondément son arme dans son torse et blessant grièvement le jeune dieu dont les muscles furent pris de spasmes. Le regard des deux hommes se croisa une fraction de seconde. Un regard qui fit bouillir de rage le Titan Fou, car il y lut de la douleur, mais aussi de la force, une force qu'il ne parvenait pas à briser pour le moment, même si cette nouvelle blessure eut raison de lui et que l'asgardien déchu perdit connaissance.

Thanos frissonna de rage et de plaisir avant de retirer la lame du corps de sa victime. Il ne voulait toujours céder ? Ce n'était pas un problème ! Il continuerait ce petit jeu aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

En poussant un grognement, Thanos se tourna vers Ebony Maw qui était resté là tout le temps, spectateur silencieux de cette nouvelle séance de torture.

\- Fais en sorte de le garder en vie ! Il est hors de question de le laisser mourir sans qu'il ne se soit soumis !


	42. Derniers battements

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Avengers**_

 **Non, ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait finir comme ça. Je suis là Loki, reste avec moi !**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Battement".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Derniers battements_**

\- Loki ! Hurla Thor en se jetant à genoux devant le corps de son frère étendu sur le sol. Loki !

Pris d'une panique qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser, il glissa ses mains sous lui et l'installa dans ses bras, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur.

\- Loki !

Le jeune dieu entrouvrit les yeux. Sa respiration était difficile, peu profonde et saccadée. Son corps tremblait légèrement et ses deux mains étaient plaquées sur son ventre. Des mains couvertes de sang, de son sang qu'il ne parvenait pas à arrêter. Thor frémit.

\- Loki !

Le regard vitreux et épuisé de son jeune frère se posa sur lui et il s'autorisa un léger sourire.

\- Thor…

\- Oui, je suis là, répondit son aîné en posant une main sur sa joue.

Loki tenta un deuxième sourire avant de rassembler ses forces pour poser sa main sur celle de son frère qui était sur sa joue. Sans la retirer, Thor agrippa la pointe de ses doigts, se forçant à lui sourire en retour.

\- Tout va bien se passer Loki.

\- Non… lui répliqua son cadet. Sauve-toi.

Thor sentit son cœur se pincer. La lutte était terrible autour d'eux. Les sbires de Thanos tentaient de préserver ce qui pouvait l'être, mais Thor s'en moquait. Il y avait bien plus important pour le moment.

\- D'accord, répondit quand même Thor en faisant mine de vouloir porter Loki dans ses bras.

\- Non ! Gémit violemment de douleur ce dernier, immobilisant son frère dans son geste.

Loki haleta doucement, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de sa douleur et Thor se sentit bouleversé par son état. Son jeune frère lutta plusieurs secondes avant de lui murmurer.

\- Ne me bouge pas… S'il te plaît.

\- Loki…

\- Ne me bouge pas… J'ai tellement mal.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Ne me bouge pas…

La voix de Loki s'éteignait doucement, pendant qu'il suppliait son frère de ne pas le porter pour ne pas lui faire mal. Thor frémit et pressa un peu plus fort la joue de son cadet.

\- Chut… C'est d'accord. Je ne te bouge pas.

Sa voix résonnait d'un son étranglé, venant de ses émotions, car Thor avait compris. La pâleur de ses traits, le sang qui s'étalait de plus en plus autour d'eux, il savait et son cœur de frère était en train de se briser.

\- Je reste là Loki.

\- Non, sauve-toi.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que mon petit-frère agonise et que je ne l'abandonnerai pas, pas cette fois.

Loki frémit, cherchant à laisser son regard épuisé braqué sur celui de son frère.

\- Ne te fais pas tuer pour lui, il ne le mérite pas.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas Loki. Ta fidélité, ton amour, je ne les mérite pas.

Sa main pressa plus fort la joue de son frère qu'il regardait s'enfoncer dans la mort chaque seconde un peu plus.

\- Ne te sacrifie pas une nouvelle fois. Reste avec moi.

Loki esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Je voudrais rester tu sais… Mais, je ne tiendrai pas… Ma magie m'abandonne… Pardonne-moi…

\- Loki ! Tenta de l'encourager Thor en le regardant fermer les yeux. Non, je t'en prie, petit frère non… Loki ! Loki ! Garde les yeux ouverts ! Loki ! Garde les yeux ouverts ! Reste avec moi ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Reste avec moi ! Garde les yeux ouverts ! Loki !

Son dernier appel résonna comme un cri de désespoir qui finit de laisser Thor en larmes. Sous ses doigts, il sentait les battements de son cœur devenir plus difficile, plus irréguliers et il n'était pas dupe, s'il perdait connaissance, il n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux.

\- Loki !

Les mains de Thor tremblaient.

\- Pitié… Ne me l'enlevez pas ! Loki ! Allez petit-frère ! Loki ! Ouvre les yeux ! Je suis toujours là, ouvre les yeux !

Mais le jeune homme était inerte dans ses bras et Thor sentit le désespoir être sur le point de l'engloutir. Il allait le perdre… Une nouvelle fois, une dernière fois, définitivement, il allait le perdre.

\- Loki ! Je t'aime petit frère, je t'en prie… J'ai besoin de toi. Ne m'abandonne pas… Loki…

Le ton de Thor était de plus en plus suppliant. Ses doigts étaient plaqués dans son cou pour sentir les faibles battements de son pouls. Au moins, il était inconscient, mais vivant.

\- Lutte Loki… Lutte ! Tenta de l'encourager une dernière fois son frère.

Une dernière fois avant qu'un léger frémissement ne parcourt son corps épuisé… Une dernière fois avant que les battements cessent sous ses doigts.


	43. S'il y a l'épine, il y a la rose

**Je ne** **possède rien du comics ou des films !**

 **Post IW**

 **Euh... Alors comment décrire cet OLNI (Objet Littéraire Non Identifié). On va dire crossover surréaliste entre les morceaux de couplets d'une chanson qui répondent à des sentiments ressentis par Thor ? Enfin je vous conseil de jeter un coup d'œil si vous voulez comprendre. J'avoue que je ne sais pas moi-même d'où ce texte est sorti [Challenge de novembre 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème Dessiner un sourire sur ton visage]**

 **Merci ma co-p d'avoir proposé ce thème même si je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas comment j'en suis arrivé là !**

 **Les morceaux de phrases de la chanson sont extraites de "Ambulance" de Claudio Capéo. Celle qui va peut-être venir me chercher qui sait ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **Défi de l'auteur ! : **_**Est-ce que vous utilisez des éléments/événements de votre vie personnelle dans vos histoires ?**_ **Réponse : Alors non à 99%. la seule où j'ai repris certains morceaux c'est ma fic Tomb Raider pour le thème "Emmenez votre fandom au boulot". Sinon, honnêtement absolument pas, j'écris pour me sortir de mon quotidien pas pour continuer à m'y enfermer. ça me déprimerait.**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **S'il y a l'épine, il y a la rose**_

Il existe des vérités qu'on ne veut pas voir, mais qui sont pourtant là. Le temps d'un battement de cils, d'un mauvais jugement et tout peut prendre fin, tout peut s'éteindre. Il est facile de s'écrouler, facile de tomber de son piédestal et de se briser, facile de montrer qu'on ne mérite pas le titre de Dieu. De toute manière il est si ridicule de se voir comme un dieu… quand on a tout perdu.

 **Je ne compte même plus les anges**  
 **Qui sont passés sans me voir**  
 **Ça fait beaucoup d'ailes blanches**  
 **Ça fait pas beaucoup d'espoir**

Je voudrais courir derrière eux, eux qui sont partis et que je ne reverrais plus. Eux qui ont gagné un autre monde que je ne peux atteindre, pas tout de suite en tous cas. Je n'en ai pas le droit, mais eux ? Pourquoi ils m'ont laissé seul ici ? Pourquoi ils sont passés pour s'en aller ? Pourquoi ils n'ont pas vu qu'ils disparaissaient avec mes derniers espoirs ? Qu'il me fallait un but pour vaincre ? Un but qui me redonne de l'espoir… au lieu de cela ils m'ont laissés la vengeance et le désespoir. Ils devraient le savoir pourtant comme il est mauvais conseiller, le désespoir.

 **Je ne compte même plus les diables  
Qui s'invitent à ma table  
Je me sens parfois misérable  
J'veux retrouver la confiance**

Je ne demande pas à les voir ceux-là. Je n'ai pas envie de les regarder, de les voir respirer ou le prendre de haut. Le pire de tous je l'ai eu au bout de ma lame et il a fuit. Il a gagné et il a disparu. Il est partit rejoindre tous ces monstres que j'ai laissé filer, tous ces démons qui viennent ne hanter trop souvent… parce qu'il n'est pas le premier, ni le seul. En 1500 ans, il y en a eu et même si j'ai plus vaincu que perdu, chaque perte a été pire que la précédente, chaque perte m'a marqué et celle-là… celle-là m'a détruite. Je pensais que je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas et pourtant, regardez où j'en suis. Je ne suis qu'un guerrier pitoyable, misérable. Un guerrier qui a perdu parce qu'il s'est laissé submerger. Je vous avais dit de ne pas m'abandonner, de ne pas me laisser seul, que le désespoir serait un mauvais conseiller… Je l'ai écouté, j'ai voulu vivre ma vengeance et j'ai perdu… J'ai entraîné des milliards d'âmes dans ma chute. Comment je vais pourvoir me relever ? Comment je vais pouvoir retrouver confiance en mon bras, en mon jugement ?

 **Même au prix d'la folie  
Je veux conjurer le sort  
Noyé d'amour mes remords**

C'est ça peut-être non ? Je suis en train de perdre pied, de me perdre moi-même, de devenir fou. Je suis ivre de douleur, malade à cause de tous les tourments de mon âme. Je crois que je suis bel et bien en train de devenir fou, mais je ne veux pas que cette folie gagne. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'arrache mes derniers souffles. Je veux la vaincre, au moins le temps de rétablir l'équilibre, enfin si je peux le rétablir et une fois que j'aurais fini, une fois que tout sera effacé, je pourrais me fondre, me noyer dans l'infini et je les retrouverai non ? Quand le poids de mes remords ploiera sous la joie de les rejoindre, on me l'accordera, n'est-ce pas ce droit ? Je pourrais oublier tout ça et leur ouvrir les bras… Par pitié, laissez-moi y croire.

 **En moi y a plus rien qui danse  
Plus rien qui me fasse frémir  
Mais j'attends la délivrance  
Elle finira par venir**

Parce que pour le moment, je ne suis plus rien… A peine plus qu'une ombre, à peine plus que spectre qui hante des terres désolées sans comprendre la raison de sa survie. Est-ce pour me punir ? Pour faire de moi une coquille vide ? Parce que c'est réussi, c'est que ce je suis pour le moment, une enveloppe vide qui avance, qui suit le mouvement sans réfléchir, sans chercher à comprendre. Je ne ressens plus rien, ni le froid, ni la douleur, ni la peur. Je ne peux plus frémir, plus trembler à l'idée de perdre. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible de ne rien ressentir à ce point. Je ne sens plus ni le vent, ni la pluie, ni le soleil qui brûle mon peau. Je ne ressens plus la douleur tellement j'ai l'impression de surnager dans un océan de souffrance. Est-ce que c'est normal que j'en sois arrivé à vouloir attendre la mort comme une délivrance ? J'ai même envie de l'aider à me trouver plus vite, mais je ne peux pas, pas tout de suite. Il me reste des choses à faire pour ne pas m'éteindre en étant totalement inutile, pour ne pas leur faire honte, pour être digne de leur sacrifice. Alors oui, je sais que je ne survivrai sans doute pas. Je ne pense même pas en avoir envie, la mort comme une délivrance espéré, mais inatteignable pour le moment, ça me paraît si dur.

 **Il suffit de pas grand-chose** **  
Pour retrouver le sourire  
S'il y a l'épine y a la rose  
Il suffit de s'en souvenir**

D'où elle vient cette sensation ? Ce léger frottement ? Cette chaleur qui subitement essaie de m'envelopper ? Cette chaleur qui est en train d'alléger le poids sur mes épaules. Elle est étrange cette impression d'entendre des mots remplir d'amour et d'encouragement flotter dans l'air. J'ai l'impression, qu'on veut m'aider, me soutenir, me relever. J'ai l'impression qu'on me parle de soleil et d'avenir serein. Je sens que mon cœur se réchauffe, que l'espoir renaît doucement. Je ne sais pas quelles forces il me reste, mais je sais que je vais me battre. Me battre parce qu'il y a cet esprit autour de moi, cet esprit qui veut me porter même au-delà de la mort. Cet esprit qui me rappelle qu'il ne faut pas céder. Cet esprit qui prend cette forme immatérielle, fantomatique et qui me sourit… Et là, juste là, je me remet à sourire moi aussi… sourire à cet esprit qui vient de me ré apprendre à le faire et qui disparaît en me laissant la flamme d'un maigre espoir que je vais entretenir et faire grandir… faire grandir car tout ne peut pas se terminer comme ça.


	44. Des envies qui vous déchirent

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Thor The Dark World**_

 **C'est étrange ces envies violentes et contradictoires qui se** **déchaînent** **et vous consument**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Envie".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Des envies qui vous déchirent_**

Loki ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait décidé de prendre la place d'Odin sur le trône. Ça avait été une envie irrépressible depuis plusieurs années c'est vrai, mais pourquoi le faire réellement ? Pour montrer qu'il en était capable et digne ? Par envie de montrer à son père qu'il était plus fort que lui ? Par envie de prouver qu'il pouvait berner son frère les yeux fermés ?

Peut-être un peu tout ça, lui qui avait eu si souvent l'impression d'être faible, inintéressant et inutile aux yeux des gens qu'il aimait pourtant plus que sa propre vie. Est-ce qu'ils en avaient conscience qu'il serait prêt à mourir pour chacun d'eux ? Que de toute manière il s'était sacrifié pour sauver Thor et rendre fier sa mère ?

Sa mère… Cette femme qui avait été un roc, un point d'ancrage, un repère et que sa colère avait tué.

Oui, il avait envie de montrer à tous ces gens, à tous ces Asgardiens qui le raillaient qu'il pouvait être un bon roi, un souverain meilleur que son « père » car plus magnanime et à l'écoute des gens, meilleur que son « frère » car moins arrogant et impulsif.

C'était tout ça qui s'était déchaîné en lui quand il s'était retrouvé seul en tête à tête avec Odin, quand il avait laissé l'illusion disparaître.

Il était mal, blessé, épuisé et le regard choqué d'Odin n'avait pas suffit à calmer sa frustration. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait voulu l'aider maintenant alors qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir son épuisement et sa souffrance au moment de son jugement ? Parce qu'il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas contenir sa rage ? Pour se protéger ? Pour faire croire qu'il était encore son « père » ?

Loki était blessé, épuisé. En réfléchissant bien, il n'aurait sans doute pas détesté tout lâcher pour s'écrouler dans les bras de cet homme. Il en avait eu envie quand ce dernier avait posé sa main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler, mais une autre envie était plus forte que tout le reste ! Montrer à tout le monde ce qu'il valait, leur prouver qu'il n'était ni faible, ni ridicule, ni seulement un monstre ! Leur montrer qu'il était le plus puissant, le plus grand de tout Asgard et que sa place n'était pas en prison.

Alors, même s'il avait eu envie de retrouver un père et de lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il avait résisté, laissant l'autre pulsion, la plus puissante, prendre le dessus sur sa volonté.

Avec une puissance magique dont il ne se serait pas senti capable, Loki avait repoussé Odin. Il l'avait calfeutré dans un sort d'obéissance, effaçant sa personnalité avant de l'envoyer sur Midgard ; cruelle ironie pour quelqu'un qui trouvait que les Midgardiens n'étaient pas dignes d'intérêt. Oh, il aurait pu le tuer ! Ça aurait été facile, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait le tuer, il était encore son père après tout… Une petite partie de lui avait encore envie de le voir comme tel et de se souvenir des ses bras, un jour où il était dévoré par la fièvre alors qu'il avait à peine 7 ou 8 ans… comme maintenant d'ailleurs. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû les accepter ces bras ?

Mais il était trop tard. Son envie de prendre le pouvoir avait pris le pas sur toutes les autres et elle grandit en voyant son frère se mettre à genoux devant lui avant de défier Odin, avant de lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas.

Loki exultait. A ce moment, il avait tout ce dont il avait envie : le trône d'Asgard et le pouvoir.

Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Il se sentait vide et épuisé, pas seulement à cause de sa blessure d'ailleurs… C'était paradoxal.

Pourquoi se sentir mal alors qu'il avait enfin tout ce qu'il désirait ?


	45. Le poids du pardon

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Thor Ragnarok**_

 **Est-ce qu'il est possible de tour pardonner ?**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Pardon".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Le poids du_** ** _pardon_**

Les événements des derniers mois avaient été… étranges. Tout avait commencé par les retrouvailles avec Odin, libéré du sort qu'il lui avait lancé. L'appréhension du face à face lui avait scié les jambes et rendu muettes ses cordes vocales. Pourtant, tout avait été bien différent de que qu'il avait imaginé… Il s'attendait à des reproches, des sermons et de la colère, il avait vu de la lassitude, de la fierté et du pardon.

Du pardon ?

Est-ce qu'Odin avait bien dit qu'il était fier de ses fils ? De ces deux fils ? Qu'il les aimait ? Est-ce qu'il avait tenté de lui redonner une place, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher avant de mourir ? C'était si étrange et c'était pourtant le cas. Cet homme semblait bel et bien lui avoir tout pardonné… Mieux, cet homme lui avait redonné le droit de le voir comme un père… Comme il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait si sa voix lui avait obéi.

Ce pardon l'avait frappé en plein cœur, le faisant vaciller et menaçant de le faire pleurer, mais elle était arrivée, lui évitant de s'écrouler.

Tout le reste s'était enchaîné sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte : Sakaar, les retrouvailles avec Thor qu'il pensait avoir perdu lui aussi, la découverte de la présence de Hulk, le vol du vaisseau de plaisance, la ruse de ce frère qui avait bien changé, la bataille pour Asgard et le Ragnarök. Ce cataclysme qui l'avait fait tant souffrir depuis qu'il était enfant, depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il en serait à l'origine. Il n'avait juste pas compris qu'il ne le ferait pas pour tout détruire, mais pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

Et puis… il y avait eu ce moment d'hésitation, cette appréhension qui lui avait scié les jambes pendant quelques instants avant qu'il n'ose faire le premier pas et… le sourire de Thor. Ses mots remplis de douceur et cette promesse de le serrer dans ses bras.

Loki ne l'avait pas vraiment envisagé comme étant vraiment possible, pourtant, il était bien en train d'enfouir son visage contre l'épaule de son frère. Un frère dont la main venait de glisser sur sa nuque pour le serrer plus fort contre lui. Un frère heureux de le savoir en vie et de voir qu'il avait choisi de revenir vers lui. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment heureux ?

\- J'ai tellement eu peur que tu ne sois pas sorti à temps… ou que tu décides de ne pas revenir.

C'était l'émotion qui faisait trembler sa voix ? Loki redressa doucement la tête, observant le regard embué de larmes de son frère et son sourire affectueux.

\- Je… après tout ce que j'ai fais, je ne savais pas si…

\- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Thor en le serrant de nouveau plus fort contre lui.

Loki se laissa faire en frémissant.

\- Mais après tout ce que j'ai fais, je…

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance.

Le jeune homme frémit de nouveau. Plus d'importance ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de le pardonner lui aussi ? Sans même connaître toute la vérité ?

\- La seule chose qui compte c'est que tu sois en vie et avec moi, petit frère.

Loki frissonna.

\- J'ai pourtant fait des choses qui…

\- On a tous le droit de faire des erreurs, tu sais. J'ai compris comme tout ce que tu as appris ou subi pouvait déstabiliser même l'âme la plus forte.

\- Tu es en train de me pardonner ? Demanda Loki toujours aussi étonné par l'attitude de son frère.

\- Tu nous as sauvés. Quand tu as eu du temps pour assimiler tout ce qui t'es arrivé, tu es redevenu toi-même et tu nous as sauvés. J'ai retrouvé mon petit frère.

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Chut… ça c'est une bêtise parce que sinon ça voudrait dire que je ne suis pas ton grand frère… Si c'est le cas, dis-le-moi.

Loki trembla doucement et comme toute réponse se blottit plus fort dans ses bras. Bien sûr qu'il était son frère ! Son frère qui venait de le pardonner, lui arrachant un poids énorme des épaules. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi seul qu'il le pensait.

Thor comprit son trouble et le berça doucement.

\- Tu vois petit frère… Ce n'est pas notre sang qui compte… C'est d'être ensemble pour reconstruire Asgard.

\- Tous les deux ? Murmura Loki dans un sanglot qu'il ne put retenir.

\- Bien sûr… A jamais tous les deux, désormais petit frère.


	46. Un dernier hurlement

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Avengers Infinity War**_

 **Vouloir hurler quand on ne le peut pas et pleurer quand on le peut enfin**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Hurler".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Un dernier_** ** _hurlement_**

La tête lui tournait et la douleur était à deux doigt de le submerger pendant qu'il hurlait de toutes ses forces… non, pendant qu'il essayait d'hurler, parce que cette fois, cette fois, il ne pouvait même pas le faire.

Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait en danger. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il savait qu'il était en train de le perdre. Il avait hurlé pour le retenir sur le Bifrost, espérant qu'il ne lâche pas Gungnir. Il avait hurlé à Svartalfheim lorsque la lame du Kurse l'avait transpercé et il aurait voulu hurler, là ! Maintenant !

Maintenant que la main de Thanos venait de s'enrouler autour de sa gorge, maintenant qu'il utilisait sa force de titan pour l'étouffer lentement, sadiquement…

Il aurait voulu hurler.

Hurler pour lui demander pardon.

Hurler pour effacer l'injustice de ses derniers mots.

Hurler pour n'avoir pas compris son plan.

Hurler pour lui dire qu'il était son frère lui aussi.

Hurler pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Hurler pour qu'il abandonne son plan.

Hurler pour l'empêcher de commettre cette folie.

Hurler pour l'exhorter à faire réellement allégeance à ce monstre si ça pouvait le sauver.

Hurler pour lui demander de le laisser se sacrifier pour lui.

Hurler pour qu'il le lâche.

Hurler pour qu'il ne le fasse pas souffrir.

Hurler pour qu'il le laisse reprendre son souffle.

Hurler pour le supplier de ne pas faire ça.

Hurler pour qu'il ne le tue pas.

Hurler pour qu'il ne lui enlève pas.

Hurler pour lui dire qu'il était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Hurler pour enfin agir comme un grand frère.

Hurler pour prendre sa place.

Hurler pour lui proposer de le tuer lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas hurler ! Il était bâillonné, réduit au silence, transformé en spectateur du sacrifice et de la lente agonie de son petit frère.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pendant que son regard ne pouvait se détacher de cet odieux spectacle et que tout son être était désespéré.

Frémir au bruit macabre du craquement de ses os.

Et hurler… Hurler à l'injustice… Hurler à la vengeance… Mais ressentir surtout une lassitude violente et laisser la douleur prendre le dessus pendant que sa main enfin libérée s'agrippe à son corps sans vie.

Et pleurer…

Pleurer de ne pas avoir pu hurler combien il pouvait l'aimer, lui qui venait de le perdre définitivement…


	47. Être deux

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Trilogie Thor-Avengers 1 et Infinity War**_

 **Être deux avait signifié tellement de choses...**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Deux".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Être deux_**

Deux…

Etre deux, dans leur jeunesse, dans leur toutes jeunes années, dans ces moments d'innocence bénie, être deux avait été une joie. C'était les petites escapades hors des murs, les jeux innocents qu'eux seuls connaissaient, les codes qu'ils avaient créé naturellement et qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. C'était des rêves qu'ils avaient à deux, toujours à deux, se voyant ensembles à jamais, se voyant combattre côte à côte pour l'éternité, mais un jour la réalité les avait rattrapé.

Deux…

Etre deux, en grandissant, ça avait fini par changer brutalement. A partir de leur adolescence et pendant longtemps c'était devenu une sorte de classement. Etre deux signifiait qu'il y avait un premier et un dernier, un dans le soleil et l'autre dans l'ombre. Etre deux, c'était se retrouver le rival de l'autre. Il fallait l'établir ce fichu classement quoi qu'il en coûte, quoi qu'il leur en coûte ! Le deuxième ne voulait pas rester deuxième ! Il voulait la tête, la première place. C'était presque trop humain au final.

Deux…

Etre deux, dans le monde où ils vivaient, c'était être un de trop. Un de trop parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule place à l'arrivée, une seule lance, un seul trône, un seul royaume à diriger. Alors que resterait-il au deuxième ? Rien… Juste l'amertume de n'avoir pas été assez bon, d'être resté éternellement le deuxième. Celui qu'on respecterait par devant, mais qu'on plaindrait par derrière parce qu'il n'était que le deuxième.

Deux…

Etre deux c'était devenu un face à face, un affrontement qui les avait placé chacun dans un camp opposé. Ce n'était pas vraiment de leur fait au final, mais c'était comme ça. Ils étaient deux et ils devaient s'affronter. S'affronter pour savoir qui aller dominer l'autre, qui serait plus fort, plus puissant que l'autre. S'affronter pour remettre à plat ce maudit classement qu'on continuait à leur imposer même si aucun des deux n'en avait envie.

Deux…

Etre deux c'était devenu douloureux. C'était se faire mal dans les mots comme dans les actes. C'était continuer à se battre, à se déchirer, parce que c'était comme ça, parce que c'était dans l'ordre des choses… parce que c'était leur destin. Ils n'auraient jamais eu être deux. Pire, ils n'auraient jamais dû croire qu'il le resterait à jamais. C'était ridicule. Ils étaient trop différents pour ça ou peut-être pas finalement… Leurs sangs étaient tout aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.

Deux…

Etre deux c'était souffrir de perdre l'autre. Souffrir en comprenant à quel point, il pouvait l'aimer malgré les conflits et les mots blessants. C'était pleurer en regardant sa main lâcher le manche d'une lance. C'était se briser en ne lisant que de la haine et du mépris dans son regard, un regard qui ne vous accordait même pas le droit de pleurer cette mère que vous avez perdu par votre faute. C'était sentir son cœur cesser de battre quand les battements du cœur de l'autre s'éteignent sous vos doigts et c'était souffrir comme jamais ils ne pensaient pouvoir souffrir… et ça, ce n'était pas normal. Depuis le temps qu'on leur répétait qu'ils n'étaient rien pour l'autre, ils n'auraient pas dû en souffrir pourtant c'était le cas. C'était le cas parce qu'ils avaient toujours été deux et qu'ils ne voulaient pas être seuls. Ça n'avait jamais été leurs souhaits de toute façon. Pourquoi avait-on choisi pour eux ?

Deux…

Etre deux au final, ce n'était peut-être pas tout ce qu'on leur avait fait croire. Etre deux ce n'était pas s'affronter, c'était se compléter, s'entraider, c'était se battre côte à côte, être ensemble pour défendre une cause commune. C'était utiliser les talents de l'un et de l'autre en alternance pour abattre leurs ennemis tout en se protégeant l'un l'autre. C'était lutter côte à côte, comme autrefois, renouant avec quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû accepter de perdre à cause du regard des autres

Deux…

Etre deux c'était ne plus être seul. Ne plus vivre qu'avec sa propre solitude. C'était savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière vous ou à vos côtés pour vous écouter, vous soutenir, vous protéger. C'était savoir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls pour affronter les épreuves, qu'il y aurait des bras pour les retenir et des mots prononcés pour les encourager. Des bras pour l'attirer contre le torse large d'un frère qui n'avait jamais cessé de l aimer. Des bras pour s'agripper à vous pendant que votre cadet se blottissait contre votre poitrine, laissant tomber les derniers pans d'un masque dont il n'avait plus besoin.

Deux…

Etre deux ça avait quelque chose de magique finalement. C'était retrouver à nouveau celui qu'on pensait avoir perdu. C'était penser à l'avenir en se voyant à ses côtés, épaules contre épaules, enfin apaisé, enfin à sa place… Il avait été long et pénible ce chemin, mais ils l'avaient affrontés. Ils les avaient écartés ces obstacles et ces préjugés et ça avait du bon d'être deux, surtout maintenant qu'ils venaient de renouveler la promesse de ne plus jamais se séparer.

Deux…

Etre deux ça pouvait aussi être un déchirement quand l'orage se déchaînait au-dessus de vos têtes. Quand les ennemis que vous pensiez loin revenaient avec encore plus de force et de rage. Dans ces moments-là, être deux ne suffisait pas, ne suffisait plus… Trop de folie, trop de sauvagerie, de barbarie, d'erreurs qu'il ne pouvait plus effacer. Alors être deux prenait subitement un tout autre sens. Etre deux c'était protéger l'autre au détriment de sa propre vie, c'était choisir pour cet ennemi. C'était choisir de mourir pour épargner sa vie. C'était puiser des forces dans le regard de l'autre avant de faire le dernier pas, avant de ne plus se détourner de son objectif, avant la douleur, avant les plaintes étouffées de ce frère hurlant avec désespoir pour vous et avant l'ombre…. L'ombre qui vous emportait, réduisant tous vous espoirs à néant en un seul instant.

Un instant qui vous brisait.

Un instant qui vous séparait.

Un instant qui vous brisait en deux pour ne plus laisser qu'un seul des deux blessés, en larmes et ivre de vengeance.

Ivre de vengeance de se retrouver seul, avide de retrouver le monstre pour le tuer, pour vous venger et pour vous rejoindre, dans un ultime sacrifice qui pourrait enfin vous permettre de vous retrouver… à nouveau deux….


	48. Une simple médaille

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Infinity War - Anticipation Endgame**_

 **Natasha tentait de ne pas le montrer aux autres, mais elle savait qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'écrouler.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Prier".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Une simple médaille_**

Natasha tentait de ne pas le montrer aux autres, mais elle savait qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Cet échec, tous ces morts, elle savait qu'elle en était responsable. Ils en étaient tous responsables finalement. Ils avaient échoué… Sans doute qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient vraiment compris ce que représentait véritablement la menace de Thanos. Ils n'avaient pas appréhendés tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer et ils avaient perdus… lamentablement perdus… C'était comme ça…

Presque machinalement, la jeune femme se laissa tomber assise sur le bord de son lit dans le dortoir du QG des « Avengers ». Quel nom ridicule ! C'était bien beau d'avoir un lit, mais elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Comme un automate, elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit un petit coffret. Elle l'ouvrit et observa la petite médaille de Saint Nicolas en or qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Elle l'avait retrouvé il y avait quelques mois dans certaines de ses affaires et elle l'avait mis de côté pour l'anniversaire de Lila, mais voilà aujourd'hui, elle ne savait même pas si la petite fille était encore en vie. Elle avait bien essayé de contacter Clint, mais elle n'avait aucune réponse. Alors, elle ne pouvait que prier… prier pour que tous aillent bien, même si elle était terrifiée par la réalité probable.

Captivée par la contemplation de la médaille, elle ne remarqua pas Thor entrer dans la pièce pour tenter de s'allonger lui aussi sur l'un des lits du dortoir, au moins pour se reposer ou faire semblant de le faire comme lui suggérait Banner depuis deux heures. Il s'immobilisa, posant les yeux sur la jeune femme.

\- Cet objet a de l'importance ?

Natasha redressa la tête.

\- C'est un saint important dans mon pays, le protecteur des enfants. Je voulais l'offrir à Lila mais maintenant je ne peux que prier pour qu'elle soit encore en vie.

\- Cela vous aide ?

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda la jeune femme en invitant son ami à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- De prier. Est-ce que cela rend votre peine moins lourde ? Demanda Thor.

\- Non, enfin je ne sais pas, peut-être… Vous ne priez pas ? Le questionna-t-elle en retour avant de se corriger d'elle-même. J'imagine qu'un dieu d'Asgard ne prie pas. Quels dieux peut bien avoir un dieu ?

\- Vous vous trompez… Nous avons des dieux nous aussi ou quelque chose qui s'en approche, mais ils ne répondent que par la destruction et la souffrance. Et vous ? Est-ce que cela vous redonne un peu d'espoir ?

\- Pour ceux qui croient sans doute. Moi, j'ai perdu foi en toutes choses depuis des années. Alors ce n'est qu'une simple médaille au final.

\- C'est dommage…

\- De quoi ?

\- De ne croire en rien. Je ne sais pas qui est sur cette médaille, mais croire ça rends presque les choses supportables.

\- Supportables ?

\- Chez nous, croire c'est penser que les morts sont tous ensembles et même si je ne crois pas en grand-chose au final, je prie pour ça tous les jours… Pour qu'ils soient tous ensembles.

\- Ensembles où ?

\- Dans un monde sans douleur. C'est bien non, prier pour qu'ils soient ensembles et ne souffrent plus.

Natasha hocha doucement la tête. Derrière ses mots, elle savait qu'il y avait tous les morts qui le hantaient, mais dont il ne parlait jamais.

\- Oui, vu comme ça… ça rend tout cela supportable…


	49. Des images gravées

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Infinity War - Anticipation Endgame**_

 **Il y a des images qui semblent rester gravées sur votre rétine tellement elles sont incrustées dans votre esprit.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Cou".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Des images gravées_**

Il y a des images qui semblent rester gravées sur votre rétine tellement elles sont incrustées dans votre esprit.

Des images qui vous hantent et continueront de vous hanter quel que soit ce que vous tentiez de faire pour leur échapper.

Des images si fortes qu'elles vous poussent à faire des erreurs à un moment crucial pour tous.

Des images qui vous restent encore après, qui vous brisent et vous empêchent de fermer les yeux, car, elles sont là, toujours là, non plus sur vos rétines, mais carrément tatouées sur votre paupière.

Elles provoquent une boule au ventre parce que vous savez que quoi que vous fassiez, vous ne pourrez pas vous en débarrasser. Elles restent immuablement ancrées en vous. Elles font parties de votre âme. C'est comme ça. Il faudra l'accepter et apprendre à vivre avec.

...

Thor commençait à trouver qu'il en cumulait beaucoup de ces images douloureuses : son père en larmes serrant le corps inerte de sa mère dans ses bras, les adieux de ce dernier épuisé par tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis de trop longues années, la destruction d'un monde qu'il avait aimé et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver… et sans doute le plus terribles pour la fin…

Cette image qui lui avait faire des erreurs dramatiques : le regard de son frère se posant sur lui en se nommant lui-même « Fils d'Odin » un regard rempli de remords et de demandes de pardon qui lui avait créé instantanément une boule à l'estomac et puis, la main de Thanos qui lui brise le poignet avant de l'agripper par le cou. Une main ridiculement gigantesque qui l'étrangle dés les premières secondes et contre laquelle il voit son frère se mettre à lutter d'une manière inutile et déchirante.

Pendant les premiers instants, Thor avait espéré. Il avait espéré que ce soit encore une ruse de son manipulateur de frère, mais plus la scène se prolongeait, plus sa douleur devenait violente et plus il avait comprit qu'il n'y avait plus de ruses cette fois.

Il n'y avait que son frère se sacrifiant pour lui et la main de leur monstrueux adversaire qui serrait lentement, mais de plus en plus fort son cou, le privant peu à peu d'air avec un regard satisfait qui avait rendu encore plus atroce cette image monstrueuse gravée en lui. Une image qui lui arracha un sanglot lorsque le bruit de la nuque de son frère se brisant sous la poigne du monstre résonna elle aussi en lui. Que cette image était atroce.

Thor en frissonna sans s'en rendre compte, sursautant lorsque la main de Banner lui pressa doucement le bras.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, parfaitement bien se reprit l'asgardien sans parvenir à retenir un autre frisson.

Banner lui adressa une moue de reproche, mais il l'ignora et redressa la tête en direction de Steve.

\- Donc il nous reste un espoir de tout effacer ?

\- Théoriquement, répondit ce dernier.

\- Eh bien rendons cette théorie réelle, lui répliqua dans un souffle l'asgardien, espérant en même temps qu'au moins une de ces images maudites pourraient un jour cesser de le hanter.


	50. L'Autre

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 _ **Avengers**_

 **Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà demandé s'il avait un nom ? J'avoue que ça m'a effleuré l'esprit à un moment, au tout début et qu'après… avec la douleur je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à savoir comment il pouvait bien s'appeler. Il était juste l'Autre…**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Autre".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _L'Autre_**

Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà demandé s'il avait un nom ? J'avoue que ça m'a effleuré l'esprit à un moment, au tout début et qu'après… avec la douleur je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à savoir comment il pouvait bien s'appeler. Il était juste l'Autre… Celui que Thanos faisait entrer dans la salle de torture une fois qu'ils avaient fini de me briser physiquement, une fois que j'étais trop faible pour lui résister.

Un autre effrayant dont je ne pouvais voir que la bouche et le sourire sadique pendant qu'il se penchait au-dessus de moi. Il se moquait bien que je respire à peine ou que du sang macule mon visage, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était avoir son tour et me torturer.

La première fois où il a posé ses mains sur mes tempes, je me suis dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire plus de mal que les autres dingues, comme je m'étais trompé. Je me demande même si ce n'était pas pire au final. Son pouvoir mental était si violent, bien plus fort que ma volonté ou que ma piètre résistance. Pourtant j'ai essayé de lui résister, essayer de toutes les maigres forces qu'il me restait, mais je ne pouvais pas lutter. Avec la douleur physique, avec toutes ces drogues qu'ils m'injectaient pour brider ma magie et m'affaiblir, je ne pouvais pas résister. Mes dernières défenses finissaient par céder et il s'infiltrait dans ma tête.

La douleur engendrée par ce lien mental m'arrachait des cris qui faiblissaient au fil des heures. Comment un être peut-il prendre autant de plaisir à faire souffrir aussi longuement quelqu'un ? Mes côtes me faisaient mal, mes poumons ne me donnaient pas assez d'air, mais la brûlure dans mon crâne rendait ces choses horribles totalement secondaires. Une telle bête ne pouvait pas avoir un nom, il ne le méritait pas. Il était juste un monstre.

Comme j'ai eu mal sous ses mains… Comme il était effroyable de le sentir fouiller dans ma tête, de le sentir toucher, manipuler et salir mes souvenirs. Comme j'ai eu peur qu'il finisse par me les prendre ! Moi qui n'avais plus que ça… Les souvenirs de tout ce que j'avais eu et que j'avais perdu… Un monde, des amis, une famille… Comme j'avais mal de le sentir s'en prendre à ça, à mes jeux innocents avec mon frère, à nos rires, aux bras remplis de douceur et d'affection de ma mère… Je ne voulais pas le laisser faire.

Alors, même si j'avais de moins en moins de force, je tentais de résister et cela semblait l'amuser.

Oui, cet autre détestable et monstrueux, toutes mes vaines tentatives pour le repousser, cela le faisait rire ! Pendant qu'il me rendait fou, pendant que je sentais ma raison vaciller, je sentais son plaisir et son amusement. Mes autres bourreaux étaient sadiques. Thanos était un fou mégalomane, mais lui… lui n'était que la plus monstrueuse créature de tout l'univers et rien que pour ça, il ne méritait pas que je lui trouve un nom.

A tout jamais il ne resterait que l'Autre, cette créature difforme et maléfique qui avait essayé de me détruire de l'intérieur. A cause de la torture physique, de ma souffrance et de la pierre de l'esprit, il avait presque réussi d'ailleurs. Ma résistance n'était pas assez forte pour le briser, mais j'avais survécu… lui non…

Au final peu importait qu'il ait un nom ou pas, il ne resterai qu'un autre de mes cauchemars, autant ne pas le nommer pour ne pas lui donner plus de pouvoir… L'Autre c'était très bien comme dénomination. L'autre fou dont le corps était éparpillé aux quatre coins de la galaxie.


End file.
